


Siempre Reinarás (o no)

by GhostlyShey



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU Medieval, Comedy, Multi, Raoul comiendo en todos los capítulos, Trolls, alquimistas, caballos robados, por fin en ao3, referencias y meta, todo de jajas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyShey/pseuds/GhostlyShey
Summary: La princesa Nerea, hábil y diminuta, ha sobrevivido a la destrucción de su palacio y sabe la verdad. Bueno, no lo sabe todo-TODO pero se ha ido enterando de cosas. Por ejemplo, sí que sabe lo que sucedió en el palacio: fueron atacados por un dragón capaz de transformarse en humano. Sí que sabe que no todos los miembros de la Royal Family han muerto, porque vio desde su escondite cómo se llevaban a su hermano, el príncipe Raoul. Sí que sabe que las intenciones de Queen Nayomi no pueden ser tan puras como aparentan y que hay una conspiración y no puede permitir que su reino sea engullido y su hermano secuestrado. La princesa Nerea luchará por lo que es suyo, pero no puede hacerlo sola, ¿en quién puede confiar?





	1. Nerea roba raviolis y encuentra ayuda

Era una noche fría y oscura, la princesa Nerea estaba más lejos de su hogar que nunca. Cubierta con la capucha de su capa y calzada con unas pantuflas destrozadas, atravesaba otra aldea más intentando dejar atrás a sus perseguidores o encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Hasta el momento, no había tenido suerte.

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un delicioso aroma la distrajo. Venía de la posada de la aldea, que tenía las ventanas abiertas y en el portón un cartel gigante que decía: **_Expertos en raviolis_**. Las tripas de la princesa rugieron de la manera más grotesca posible.

Llevaba semanas alimentándose de bayas y frutos del bosque. No había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que los raviolis así que, a pesar de los riesgos que corría, se armó de valor y entró en la posada, dispuesta a mendigar ya que tenía un total de 0 triunfos.

La recibió una oleada de calor de la chimenea, el maravilloso olor de la comida y un estruendoso clamor que la hizo dar un brinco. ¿La habían reconocido ya? Pero... nadie la estaba mirando a ella. Nerea tardó un rato en comprender por qué razon la gente de la taberna estaba dándolo todo, y es que no es fácil para una persona que mide metro y medio ver lo que se cuece en un local lleno de mastodontes y cabezones.

Se abrió paso y vislumbró que todo el revuelo lo causaba un juglar. Debía de ser un juglar de mucho éxito porque estaba bailando como un pato mareado encima de una mesa y aporreando un laúd tallado con forma de tortuga pero no paraban de lloverle triunfos de oro y triunfitos de plata, incluso las enaguas de una señora salieron volando y le dieron en la cara. Él se reía mientras la gente le gritaba: "¡Sapoconchooooo, sapoconchooooo!".

La princesa Nerea, aliviada porque iba a pasar desapercibida, recogió del suelo un par de triunfitos de plata que no habían llegado hasta el juglar y se sentó en el rincón más apartado de la posada, disfrutando el espectáculo. No era música muy buena, pero después de tanto tiempo huyendo, cualquier contacto humano le parecía maravilloso.

—¿Qué te sirvo, hija?—le dijo la tabernera, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—¿Cuántos raviolis puedo comer con esto?

—Con esto sólo cuatro, cariño.

Nerea miró a la tabernera con ojitos de cachorro. En palacio le funcionaban muy bien con sus padres, los reyes, y hasta con su hermano, que le daban todos los caprichos que quería porque era muy mona. El mundo real era un poco más complicado, por ejemplo: no podía mirar con ojitos de cachorro a los esbirros de Queen Nayomi y esperar que no la decapitaran, pero la tabernera le sonrió con dulzura y dijo:

—Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer. Al fin y al cabo, nunca le ha pasado a nadie algo malo por comerse unos raviolis de más.

Guiñó un ojo de manera exagerada (Nerea se quedó un poco confusa) y se fue esquivando taburetes caídos y ríos de cerveza derramada de camino hasta la barra. La princesa sonrió, contenta por primera vez desde que estaba a la fuga y disfrutó como nadie de sus raviolis cuando se los sirvieron.

Mientras, el espectáculo del juglar continuaba. La gente pedía las mismas canciones una y otra vez y se reían a carcajadas, aunque la princesa no entendía muy bien los chistes. También es verdad que estaba más centrada en comer que en otra cosa. Pasó mucho rato así hasta que, sin previo aviso, un muchacho se subió a la mesa del juglar así, sin más. La gente le abucheó.

—¡Hola a todos!—exclamó él, que llevaba la ropa remendada y un bigotillo ridículo.

—¿Qué haces, chaval?—preguntó el juglar.

La gente empezó a aporrear con sus jarras de cerveza, dejaron de llover triunfos y triunfitos, alguno incluso lanzó un ravioli contra el espontáneo que se había apoderado del escenario, poco les faltaba para sacar las picas, las hoces y todo. Sin embargo, el chico sonreía como si nada de aquello fuese con él y miraba al juglar con cara de ilusión.

—Es que llevo toda la noche escuchándote cantar y tenía ganas de que tocaras una canción, pero seguro que no la conoces así que he pensado ¿y si me dejas tocar? Yo también soy músico. Músico, cantautor y caballero andante, ¡me llamo Alfred!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, lo único que se oía era el ruido de los cubiertos de Nerea, que seguía con sus raviolis. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que la gente la estaba mirando.

—¡Perdón!—dijo, y se tapó con la capucha hasta la nariz.

La atención de la masa volvió hacia el juglar y Alfred, que se miraban el uno al otro. Al final, el juglar se echó a reír y con él rió todo el mundo y Alfred también rió y Nerea se terminó sus raviolis. Ya estaba preparada para escabullirse de la posada de nuevo y, como todo el mundo estaba distraído, con suerte recolectaba unos pocos triunfos de oro para el camino. Una no podía coger dinero de su palacio en llamas si quería sobrevivir y bien necesario que era si quería contratar mercenarios o algo para rescatar a Raoul.

—Anda, toma.

El juglar le dejó su laúd con forma de tortuga y eso hizo que el público estallara en vítores y volvieran a volar monedas y la gente gritaba "ROIFRED" que la princesa no sabía lo que era, pero bueno. Nerea, diminuta como era, se coló entre los recovecos que dejaba la gente, recogió todas las monedas perdidas que no estaban pegadas a la roña que había en suelo y salió a la calle con aire triunfal cuando desde la mesa-escenario el chiquillo espontáneo decía:

—¡Esta es una canción que he compuesto sobre cómo ser un caballero DE VERDAD!

<< _Un caballero de verdad..._ >> pensó Nerea, ya de nuevo en medio de la noche más fría y oscura, << _quizás sea eso lo que necesito, quizás él pueda ayudarme..._ >>. Se dio la vuelta para entrar en la taberna de nuevo pero antes de que le diera tiempo a abrir la puerta, algo tiró del bajo de su capa hacia atrás. Nerea tropezó y se cayó de culo.

—¡AY! 

A su lado, un perrillo diminuto tenía entre las fauces el bajo de la capa de Nerea y la gruñía con cara de pocos amigos. La princesa acercó la mano para liberarse, pero el perro le sacó los dientes con tal fiereza que pensó que iba a arrancarle la mano de cuajo si intentaba tocarlo. 

—¡Bambi! ¿Qué haces?—dijo una voz a lo lejos.

El perrillo levantó las orejas y se sentó, todavía con la capa de la princesa Nerea entre los dientes, pero sin enseñar los dientes y con un aspecto totalmente adorable. La princesa se quedó mirando al perro con el entrecejo fruncido hasta que unos pasos se acercaron a ellos. Nerea alzó la cabeza y se encontró de cara con el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida:

—¡Uala!—exclamó Nerea mientras él le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. El perrillo gruñó otra vez, pero él lo apartó con el pie.

—Perdona, es que tiene la costumbre de atacar a los guardias que quieren echar a mi amigo de los sitios.

Bambi ladró dos veces, como si lo hubiese entendido.

—¿Tu amigo es el chico que se ha subido al escenario a cantar sobre lo que es ser un caballero "de verdad"?

Él suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente,  exasperado y Nerea le escuchó decir entre dientes:  <<Mira que le dije que no hiciera eso...>>. Intentó aguantarse la risa, pero no le salió muy bien. Él también le sonrió.

—¿Tú eres su escudero?

—¿Escudero? No, somos muy buenos amigos, compañeros. Socios. Me llamo Agoney y...

Las puertas de la posada se abrieron de par en par, asustándoles a los dos. Un tipo de unos dos metros de ancho y dos de alto llevaba a Alfred el caballero-músico-cantautor agarrado del cuello de la camisa y le lanzó como si fuera una jabalina en mitad de la calle.

—¡Y no vuelvas!—gritó.

Cerró de un portazo. Bambi, enfurecida, empezó a ladrar a la puerta con tanto ímpetu que daba botes por el suelo. Agoney soltó a Nerea y se acercó a su muy buen amigo y compañero para levantarle del suelo.

—Mucho duraste esta vez.

—Bah, si ya lo sabía... No saben apreciar... Llevan toda la noche riéndose cada vez que el juglar ese dice "tortuga" pero yo les canto un poema épico con valores auténticos y me echan... pero está bien, realmente... ¡No pasa nada! No hay que rendirse, un buen caballero nunca se rinde ante las injusticias.

—¡Bien!—exclamó Nerea.

Los dos la miraron. Luego se miraron el uno al otro. Nerea se sonrojó un poquito y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Esta quién es? ¿Una fan?

—Cómo va a ser una fan... Bambi que confundió a la chiquitina con uno de tus enemigos.

—¡A lo mejor ha oído de nuestras gestas y nuestras aventuras salvando a los pobres de las injusticias y...!

—La verdad es que no—interrumpió Nerea—, pero soy una persona que necesita ayuda y hay poca gente en la que pueda confiar.

A Alfred se le iluminaron los ojillos de una manera tan intensa que el corazón de Nerea empezó a latir más deprisa. ¿Era posible que hubiese encontrado ayuda de verdad? Puede que ninguno de los dos tuviese pinta de caballero, los dos llevaban la ropa más vieja y remendada que ella hubiese visto en su vida. De todas formas, no era quién para hablar, Nerea era una princesa pero su capa estaba desgarrada y sucia y todavía llevaba las pantuflas con las que había huido cuanto atacaron su palacio.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo vagando, sin pasar a la acción y durante todo ese tiempo su hermano, el príncipe Raoul, seguía secuestrado en a saber qué condiciones. Era hora de pasar a la acción, sin miedo a las represalias de sus perseguidores.

—Os lo contaré todo, pero tiene que ser donde nadie pueda oírnos.

Y así comenzó la aventura de la princesa Nerea, los dos caballeros y la chihuahua, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que cierto juglar había estado escuchando su conversación desde la puerta de la posada y sonreía...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Quién busca a la princesa Nerea? ¿Qué pasó en su palacio? ¿Quién secuestró el príncipe Raoul? ¿Cómo de buenos amigos son Alfred y Agoney? ¿Conseguirá Alfred su reconocimiento como músico, cantautor y caballero? ¿Qué trama Roi, el juglar? ¿Podrá Nerea comer más raviolis y cambiarse las pantuflas?


	2. Se forma una alianza y Aitana se equivoca de prometido

Caminaron toda la noche. Los dos caballeros andantes vivían en una cabañita entre aldea y aldea, al borde del bosque. Nerea estaba impaciente por llegar, pero no se atrevía a decir nada hasta que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Cada poco, Alfred la miraba con los ojillos brillantes, lo cual la estaba poniendo más nerviosa porque ¿y si les contaba la verdad y no podían ayudarla? ¿Y si no querían? ¿Y si en el fondo eran secuaces de Queen Nayomi y todo era una trampa? Se estaba agobiando así que decidió sacar conversación:

-¿Y no tenéis caballos?-se le ocurrió preguntar.

Ya estaba cerca el amanecer y Agoney llevaba a Bambi en brazos porque estaba muy cansada. Ante la pregunta, miró a Nerea con los ojos como platos y fue a decir algo pero Alfred se le adelantó:

-No, porque somos pobres.

-No-remarcó Agoney-, porque eso es explotación animal y estamos en contra.

-Es verdad, eso también.

-Tú mucho hablar de luchar contra las injusticias pero luego se te olvidan las cosas más importantes.

-Ago, no te enfades que no se me olvida lo que pasa es... que es muy tarde y... vale, se me ha olvidado. Perdoooooona...

Alfred abrazó a Agoney, pero él intentó seguir andando y no le hizo ni caso. Mientras, Bambi le lamía las manos a Alfred que no se soltaba de su amigo y le decía: "porfaaaaaa perdonaaaa". Nerea, observando todo eso, sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión lógica y evidente:

-¡Dios mío, están liados!-aquello no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Los dos la miraron otra vez y Bambi gruñó. Nerea se tapó la boca con la mano y se bajó la capucha hasta la nariz. Continuó andando como si nada pero como no veía ni torta se salió del camino y se tropezó con un arbusto. Ya que no le quedaba mucho de dignidad, se levantó y declaró:

-Que no pasa nada, eh, que yo soy muy discreta con estas cosas y me parece perfecto. En serio, soy muy buena disimulando. Mi hermano, ¿sabéis? A veces se subía chicos al palacio, así en plan casual y yo nunca dije nada. ¿Se enteró alguien? Bueno, pues sí, ¡pero no por mí, os lo juro, eh! Soy discreta, sutil, reservada, una tumba, ¡de verdad!

-Ah, qué bien-dijo Alfred, sonriente-, pero no estamos liados. A veces pienso que ojalá pero...

Agoney carraspeó y Bambi le lamió la cara en respuesta. Nerea intentaba contenerse la risa floja, que era muy difícil, pero él la miraba con cara suspicaz.

-Dijiste que tu hermano... subía chicos a palacio...

-Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto.

-A palacio.

-Que sí, pero... ¡Uala, uala, que la he liado!

Nerea miró hacia atrás como si esperase ver a toda la guardia de Queen Nayomi armada con lanzas y ballestas dispuestas a darle caza. Por suerte, el bosque estaba desierto. Un pájaro graznó en mitad del silencio. Los dos chicos miraban a Nerea y ella se quedó sin saber cómo salir del apuro.

-¡Se supone que estás muerta!-dijo Agoney, dejó a Bambi en el suelo y se arrodilló ante ella-. Su majestad, princesa Nerea...

-¿Qué haces, qué haces? Aquí delante de... aquí que nos pueden ver... No, Agoney, levanta, por favor.

-¿Princesa Nerea?-Alfred se cruzó de brazos-. Eso no nos lo habías dicho. Nosotros no trabajamos para la realeza.

-Bueno, Alfred...

-Que no, que para eso hay muchos caballeros. Nosotros protegemos a los pobres, a los desamparados, a los que no tienen a nadie. Una princesa se puede alquilar un ejército así-chasqueó los dedos-. Lo nuestro es más de... no sé, tomar un molino y dárselo a los campesinos o... o liberar a los cerdos de las granjas, eso es especialidad de Ago, ¡Una vez les robó a unos nobles todos sus caballos y los soltó en el monte! Pero... ay... ay que está llorando, Agoney, ¿qué hacemos?

Nerea no quería ponerse a llorar allí, en medio de la nada, pero sentía que se le acababan las opciones. Dinero sólo tenía lo que había conseguido de la posada y contactos tenía menos aún. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a alguien que la ayudara? Ella sola no podía enfrentarse a un reino entero, y menos a un reino que tenía tanto poder como el de Queen Nayomi. Ya podía empezar a acostumbrarse a la vida de campesina y despedirse de su hermano, posiblemente a esas alturas incluso estaría muerto y...

-Venga, chiquitina-Agoney le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Vamos a casa y hablamos, no te pongas así. Alfred no quería decir eso, ¿verdad, Alfred?

-Bueno...

-¿Verdad que no?

-No, no... claro que no, Nerea, lo siento.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la cabaña, a Nerea aún se le caían las lágrimas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Era una casucha diminuta de madera con un huerto al lado y una caseta para Bambi, casi más grande que la de ellos dos. Dentro, todo estaba desordenado y olía un poquito rancio: había ropa por el suelo, restos de comida en la mesa y platos sucios en todos los rincones. Sentaron a Nerea en una de las dos sillas que tenían, Agoney se sentó frente a ella y Alfred se quedó de pie.

-Perdonadme, sé que soy una dramática... Las princesas no deben llorar, pero es que... Mirad, es que no puedo acudir a nadie, las tropas de Nayomi me buscan...

-¿De la reina Nayomi? Hala, pero si dicen que es muy buena soberana y que está cuidando del reino desde que se incendió el palacio, tu palacio, quiero decir...-dijo Alfred.

-¡No, no es verdad!-Nerea se levantó de la silla y agarró un tenedor, por instinto-. ¡Es lo que todos quieren que creáis! 

-Vale, sí, sí, tranquila-Alfred levantó las manos, con los ojos fijos en el tenedor-. Si yo no soy de creerme lo que dice la masa.

-Mi palacio no se incendió, lo _incendiaron_ y todavía no sé quién fue, pero estoy segura de que Queen Nayomi anda detrás, ¡sus guardias me han estado siguiendo!-clavó el tenedor en la mesa-. Me escapé por un pasadizo secreto... no pudimos pasar los dos, era el que usábamos mi hermano y yo cuando éramos pequeños, pero él ha crecido un poquito más y ya no cabe... Vi cómo se lo llevaban...

-A Raoul.

Nerea no se fijó en ese momento porque estaba ocupada imaginándose que ensartaba a los guardias de la reina con el tenedor que todavía se tambaleaba en la mesa, pero había una expresión extraña en la cara de Agoney cuando mencionó el nombre del príncipe.

-Sí, fue muy extraño. Quien quemó nuestro palacio fue un hombre que podía transformarse en dragón y fue él quien se llevó a Raoul. Tengo que encontrarle, ¡a saber qué estarán haciendo con él!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez y tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus dos compañeros porque no quería parecer una niña pequeña. Tenía que ser fuerte, valiente e independiente, como lo había sido todo el tiempo que pasó sola, comiendo bayas y huyendo de guardias.

-Entonces quieres que te ayudemos a rescatar a tu hermano-resumió Alfred-, porque Nayomi ha destruido tu hogar, ha matado a la mayoría de tu familia, se ha apoderado de tu reino, te ha dejado sin nada y posiblemente esté torturando al príncipe Raoul hasta la muerte.

Nerea miró a Alfred con gesto furibundo durante un segundo completo y, después, se echó a llorar.

-Princesa.. princesita, no llores, que vamos a ayudarte, ¿a que sí, Alfred?

-Claro, claro, que tu hermano va a estar bien... Y vamos a ayudarte, claro que sí, porque esto también es una injusticia... y a lo mejor te hacemos republicana por el camino.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aitana nunca desobedecía a la reina. Bueno, casi nunca. Bueno, desde que Vicente desapareció, la verdad, nunca había vuelto a desobedecer, pero aquello era... era imposible aguantarse.

Hacía ya tiempo que Mireya le comentó que seguramente le encontraran un prometido pronto. En el momento (hacía poco que Vicente se había ido sin dejar rastro), no le hizo mucha gracia, pero viviendo encerrada en el palacio no tenía otra cosa que hacer y se disparaba su curiosidad. ¿Y si era él? ¿Y si era ese chico que Sir Manolo había traído el futuro rey de Aitana? Así que, aunque le habían prohibido que entrara en los aposentos del invitado, acabó colándose de todas formas.

Y allí le encontró, estaba al lado de la ventana: un chico bajito, rubio, bastante guapo... Tenía la cara colorada por el esfuerzo porque estaba intentando desatrancar el marco de la ventana con... ¿un cuchillo?

-¿Qué está pasando?-Aitana estaba flipando.

Él dio un salto al escucharla. La miró y, nervioso, tiró el cuchillo al suelo y lo metió debajo de la cama de una patada. Seguía poniéndose rojo, rojo, rojo, casi como el tapiz que había colgado en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué cuchillo ni cuchillo, qué dices?

Aitana parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Ese era su prometido? Pues estaba un poco pirado, la verdad, y además era diminuto. No es que ella fuera muy alta pero Vicente era... mejor no pensar más en Vicente. La reina le dijo que se había ido a navegar más allá de las Islas del Sur, donde había muchos piratas y que si no volvía en seis lunas, quería decir que estaba muerto. Ocho lunas habían pasado y Vicente no había vuelto a tirar guijarros a su ventana. En fin, era mejor pasar página.

-Soy la princesa Aitana, es todo un honor.-Se presentó con la reverencia más pomposa que Mireya le había enseñado.

-Ah.

-Pero bueno, ¿a ti quién te ha enseñado protocolo?

-A mí Andrea Vilallonga, lista, pero no me han enseñado cómo comportarte cuando queman tu casa y te secuestran-Reventado, el chico se sentó sobre la cama-. Perdona, buenas tardes.

A Aitana se le escapó la risa y a su prometido debió de sentarle un poco mal porque puso cara de querer recoger el cuchillo de debajo de la cama y apuñalarla más o menos 54 veces seguidas. Decidió cambiar de estrategia y se acercó a él.

-No pasa nada, vamos a empezar con buen pie. Yo soy Aitana y tú, me parece, eres mi prometido-se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, intentando ser dulce y a la vez misteriosa-. Estás un poco desorientado, yo creo, no sé cómo te han traído aquí, pero no te preocupes porque te vamos a cuidar muy bien. La reina es muy buena y Sir Manolo es el caballero más noble que vas a conocer nunca. Y además está... ¿por qué pones esa cara?

-No, yo por nada, Ainara, pero creo que estás un poco pirada porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

-Pero cómo que Ainara.

-Ainara, Alina, lo que sea... Estoy ocupado intentando escaparme de esta cárcel así que vete a buscarte otra persona a la que entretener.

El chico se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, donde se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Aitana se fijó por primera vez en que la ventana tenía barrotes, lo cual le pareció un poco raro, pero era mejor no preocuparse por esas cosas. La reina siempre tenía explicaciones lógicas para todo, si había rejas sería porque eran necesarias. Se tumbó en la cama, suspirando.

-Eres un poco raro, Luis. No sé cómo va a ser esto de estar comprometida contigo, la verdad.

-¿Luis de qué? Yo no me llamo Luis, soy el príncipe Raoul, con O.

-¿Cóooooomo?

Aitana se levantó de un salto y fue hacia él, le miró de arriba abajo como si eso fuera a demostrar algo y luego se cruzó de brazos. ¿Príncipe Raoul? Le sonaba de algo, pero la verdad es que nunca prestaba atención cuando le enseñaban heráldica. Sí que sabía una cosa, que le habían dicho que su prometido se llamaba Luis, no Raúl, y menos con O. Se sentía estafada, engañada y un poco tonta. 

\- ¿Entonces no eres mi prometido?

-¡Pues yo que sé, a mí no me han contado nada! Oye, ¿tú sabes cómo puedo salir de aquí? Ainara, perdón, Aitana... perdón, digo, Princesa-se arrodilló y le besó la mano-, ¿puedes indicarme... cómo escaparme de esta mierda de cárcel... por favor?

Aitana miró de reojo a la ventana con rejas y después hacia la cama, debajo de la cual había un cuchillo y se empezó a asustar. Por algo le había dicho la reina que no se metiera donde no la llamaban, si es que siempre tenía razón. ¿Y si el tal príncipe Raoul con O era en realidad un enemigo y la usaba como rehén para escaparse? ¿Y si la acuchillaba de verdad? Dio un paso atrás disimuladamente y, por suerte, una voz resonó en el pasillo.

-¡Aitanaaaaaa, vente p'acá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _Clac, clac, clac, clac_ , los tacones de Mireya marcaron su salvación y allí apareció su doncella e institutriz, vestida con un traje sencillito que le quedaba como si fuese más princesa que la misma Aitana. Fue corriendo a su lado.

-Perdona, no se lo digas a mi madre, perdona, es que creía que era mi prometido, pero...

Mireya le pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo. La princesa se sintió bastante reconfortada y mucho más segura. Si la reina se enterara de que había desobedecido, la bronca que le caería sería terrible pero podía confiar en Mireya para guardar secretos.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Anda, vete a comerte unos san jacobos o algo, o a molestar a Martí que está de guardia y se aburre-Aitana salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo ocasión y Mireya gritó hacia el pasillo-. ¡Y la próxima vez ten más cuidao!

-¡Vale!

Se quedó mirando hacia el corredor durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que los pasos de Aitana y su "¡Martí, Martí!" ya no se oían. Entonces, Mireya entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. El príncipe Raoul la miraba, todavía al lado de la ventana, tan tenso que parecía que le iba a explotar la vena de la frente.

-Amigo-le dijo Mireya-, hay que ser un poco más listo. No puedes ir por ahí intentando fugarte a _cuchillás_.

Se agachó y sacó de debajo de la cama el único cuchillo que Raoul había conseguido guardarse antes de que su palacio quedara hecho cenizas. El príncipe la observaba, pero no se acercó.

-Yo hago lo que quiero-dijo Raoul, Mireya alzó una ceja, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano-. ¿Y cómo sabías que tenía eso ahí? Devuélvemelo o... o te lo quitaré por la fuerza, tú verás.

Él la miraba con decisión, pero de todas formas a Mireya no le parecía más que un gatete enfurruñado, si los guardias de la reina lo vieran aparecer, se reirían en su cara y después le dejarían hecho garbanzo batío. Se quedó un momento pensativa, mirando el cuchillo y al chico alternativamente. Por mucho que hablara, no tenía pinta de ser capaz de arrancarle el arma de las manos. Al final, Mireya suspiró.

-Lo digo por protegerte, que lo sepas. Si sales de esta habitación armado vas a durar menos que un tarro de miel delante de Aitana. ¿Quieres que te cuelguen esa cabecita rubia en una pica? Pues muy bien, te lo devuelvo. Toma. 

Raoul no se movió. Ella insistió, acercándose a él, incluso, cuchillo en mano. Cualquier otra persona debería medir sus movimientos en el palacio, pero la única maestra de la red de espías del reino era Mireya. Claro que el príncipe no sabía nade de sus intenciones y Mireya podía leerle en la cara mil pensamientos contradictorios entrecruzándose. Le empezaron a temblar los labios, luego se le escapó una lágrima y, al final, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué más da? Si me escapo, da lo mismo. Van a matarme igual, como han hecho con toda mi familia... ¿Para qué estoy aquí? Pues al menos me voy peleando. 

-Ay, principito. Te queda mucho por aprender...

Mireya se recostó a su lado, con cuidado de mantener el cuchillo lo más lejos posible. No se esperaba que Raoul se abrazara a ella, pero le dejó desahogarse a gusto. 

-No eres el único que está aquí contra su voluntad y hay muchas maneras de luchar contra ellos, príncipe-le susurró-. Resistencia. Descubre lo que necesitan, hazte indispensable para y, después... ataca desde dentro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

¿Qué plan idearán Nerea, Ago y Alfred para ir a rescatar al príncipe? ¿Se volverá Nerea republicana? ¿Quién es el verdadero prometido de Aitana? ¿Se dejará aconsejar Raoul por Mireya? ¿Debe dejarse aconsejar?

Pronto lo sabremos.

 


	3. Cuando casi la palman

Les costó un poco ponerse en marcha. Primero, porque estuvieron buscando ropa de aventura apropiada para Nerea y no encontraron nada que no le quedara como una sábana. Segundo, porque Alfred quiso diseñar un plan que fuera Verdaderamente Heroico y fiel a lo que debe ser una aventura, cumpliendo con todas las fases del viaje del héroe y no les dejó irse hasta que estuvo conforme. Tercero, porque tardaron bastante en encontrar las pocas armas que no habían tenido que vender para comprar comida entre el desorden que había en la casa. Nerea se arrepintió durante una media hora de haberles pedido ayuda porque, ahora era evidente, eran un desastre.

Al fin partieron los cuatro. Nerea iba la última porque casi no podía andar con los zapatos enormes que le habían dejado y Agoney, para no dejarla sola, se hizo a su ritmo.

—Seguramente pienses que todo esto fue una idea pésima.

—Si te digo la verdad...

Los dos se rieron. Por delante, Alfred alzaba su espada, tan vieja que parecía que se iba a caer a cachos, y gritaba "A LA AVENTURAAA" mientras Bambi ladraba desenfrenada. Ninguno de los dos había intentado discutir la ruta a seguir o el plan de acción, Nerea porque no tenía mucha idea de cómo enfrentarse al asunto y Agoney por experiencia, no quería tardar tres años. Así que el joven caballero-músico-cantautor lideraba el grupo, con su trombón a la espalda y el mapa en la mano.

—En realidad os estoy muy agradecida... porque posiblemente acabemos los tres descuartizados —dijo con una sonrisa—, y poca gente se atrevería a ayudarme, precisamente por eso. Y más vosotros, que no trabajáis para nobles.

Agoney suspiró.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, es complicado ser un caballero si no encajas en el perfil típico. Ya sabes: alto, fuerte, guapo, rico, machote sudoroso, poco inteligente, con sed de sangre...

—Es verdad—dijo Nerea entre risas—, los caballeros son lo peor.

—Gracias, eh. Yo vine de mi isla soñando con ser uno de esos grandes caballeros... y mírame, ahora soy la madre de Alfred.

Aunque todavía se estaba riendo, había cierto resquemor en lo que decía. Nerea no le dijo nada, pero pensó que le apetecía darle un abrazo giratorio que durara por lo menos tres horas. No era el momento ni el lugar, así que siguieron caminando porque Bambi y Alfred les llevaban ya un trecho importante de ventaja.

—Cuando rescatemos a Raoul—dijo, un poco sin aliento, porque andaban subiendo por montes—, él os nombrará a los dos caballeros con honores. Y os recompensará con tierras. Y seréis parte de su guardia real. Y si queréis hasta os podéis casar cuando reconstruyamos el palacio.

—¿Raoul y yo?—le subió la voz tres octavas por lo menos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Alfred y tú!

—Ah, menos mal, pensé que decías... Olvídalo.

Nerea, que esperaba que le hiciera ilusión (aunque era un poco broma) se quedó a cuadros con la expresión de espanto supremo de Agoney. Por un momento pensó que había enemigos a la vista, pero no. No, todo ese horror venía porque había entendido que sugería que se casara con su hermano. Se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo.

—Oye, majo, que tampoco es para que te pongas así. Ya quisieran muchos casarse con un príncipe. ¡Aquí los dos caballeros indies y republicanos!

—Que no lo digo por eso, es que...

—A ver, si tanto asco te da mi hermano no sé por qué vienes a salvarle. Podemos ir solos Alfred y yo. Bueno, y Bambi. Bambi es indispensable.

—¡Que no me da asco! ¡Ni le conozco!

—Pues que sepas que Raoul sería muy buen novio. Siempre se ha portado bien con la gente. Una vez un chico que le gustaba nos robó todos los caballos y ni siquiera dio orden de busca y captura. ¡Eso es ser buena gente...!

Nerea se quedó quieta con un dedo en alto y la boca abierta. Agoney, la verdad, estaba prácticamente deseando que una horda de bárbaros les atacara en ese mismo momento antes de que la princesa siguiera hablando, o que terminara de atar cabos. Poco a poco ella fruncía el entrecejo y su expresión se iba transformando. De fondo se escuchó a Bambi ladrar enloquecida.

—¿Fuiste...?—empezó Nerea, pero la cortó el siseo de un hacha voladora que pasó entre los dos y fue a clavarse en un árbol que tenían detrás.

En efecto, una horda de bárbaros había llegado. Les vieron aparecer subiendo la colina, armados hasta los dientes con hachas, cuchillos, espadones, martillos de guerra, alabardas y mazas con cadena.

—¡MADRE MÍA, MADRE MÍA!—gritó Nerea mientras desenfundaba la daga que le habían dado.

—¡ALFREEEEEEED!—gritó Agoney mientras desenfundaba una espada corta.

Eso, la espada cochambrosa de Alfred y las poderosas fauces de Bambi eran las únicas armas que les quedaban.

—VamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamorirvamosamoriiiiiiiIIIIIIiiiiIIIIIIiiiiRR.—acabó en un agudo ultrasónico

—¡Nerea, basta!

—¡Nos van a cortar en trocitos! ¡En trocitos tan diminutos que seremos como hormigas! ¡En trocitos tan enanos que seremos como _huevos_ de hormigas!

Alfred y Bambi llegaron corriendo cuando la horda de bárbaros se echaba sobre sus amigos. Bambi se lanzó colina abajo, dispuesta a atacar y Alfred desenvainó su espada de forma solemne y gritó:

—¡DEJADLES...!

Pero su grito de guerra fue ahogado por otro mucho más potente que llegaba de entre los árboles de la cima de la colina. Un grito poderoso, como el rugido de un león que sacudió las ramas, hizo volar a los pajaritos y detuvo el avance de los bárbaros en seco.

Nerea y Agoney se miraron, aún con sus armas en alto.

—¿Es ella?—susurró un bárbaro.

—¡No podemos arriesgarnos!—dijo otro—¡Si es ella, nos aniquilará a todos!

—¡Huyamos! ¡Huyamos!

Y tal como habían llegado, los bárbaros salieron corriendo de regreso a su guarida. Nerea bajó su daga y se asomó para ver cómo se marchaban. A su lado, Bambi se quedó gruñendo y enseñando los dientes hacia los enemigos como advirtiéndoles que no se les ocurriera volver.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—se preguntó la princesa.

—¡Eeeeeeeeellas cobardes! ¡Ellas que escapan! ¡No volváis a molestar a mi aldea!

Nerea se giró y allí estaba su salvadora. Con un hacha más grande que su cabeza en la mano y el pelo rizado suelto, moviéndose con el viento y brillante bajo el sol, había una mujer que parecía una auténtica heroína de leyenda. Todos la miraron con la boca abierta.

—¿Os hicieron daño?—les preguntó la chica.

Ninguno fue capaz de responder, seguían sin palabras.

—¿Qué las pasa? ¿Nunca vieron a una cabrera con un hacha o qué?

—¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!!—gritó Nerea y se lanzó a los brazos de la desconocida.

Ella recibió a la princesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sonriente. Agoney y Alfred aún no habían sido capaces de cerrar la boca, pero Bambi se acercó y le lamió el tobillo como muestra de agradecimiento también.

—Qué monas, ellas—dijo la chica—. Pero tuvisteis mucha suerte. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir por este camino? Todo el mundo sabe que está plagado de bárbaros.

Agoney por fin reaccionó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero que, por otro lado, también había reaccionado y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Alfred... ¿lo sabías?

—¡Todo era parte del plan!—dijo él, sacó un pergamino de su bolsa y lo señaló—. Tras la llamada a la aventura y el rechazo de la llamada viene el encuentro con el mentor. En este caso mentora.

—Este muchacho es tonto ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que nos trajiste por el camino más peligroso del reino a propósito?

—¡Sí!

—Estáis fatal, eh—dijo la chica del hacha, todavía con Nerea colgada de su cuello como un mono—. Anda, venid a la aldea y os busco un camino más seguro adonde sea que vayáis. Soy Miriam.

—¡MIRIAM, MIRIAM, MIRIAM, MIRIAM!—gritó Nerea y enterró la cara en el pelo de la chica.

Sin más, Miriam echó a andar por donde había venido, hacha en mano y Nerea al cuello. Agoney le lanzó otra mirada asesina a Alfred que, como justificándose, señalaba a Miriam con aspavientos. Bambi le dedicó un ladrido indignado y marchó detrás de las chicas.

La aldea de Miriam estaba en un valle refugiado detrás de un pequeño bosquecillo. Había unas quince casitas, todas muy bien cuidadas. Miriam les guió hasta la suya que era todo lo contrario a la de Agoney y Alfred: limpia, espaciosa y con olor a tarta de manzana. Nerea decidió que si lo de rescatar a su hermano salía mal, podría irse a vivir allí.

—¡Pablooo! ¿Puedes preparar un baño para esta gente que me encontré en el monte?—preguntó ella en cuanto llegó.

—¡Claro!

—¡Te quiero, Pablo!

Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de una mesita de madera y Miriam les sirvió cuencos de leche. Nerea estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, casi le agradecía a Alfred haberles llevado por el peor camino.

—Muchas gracias, Miriam—dijo Agoney cuando ya estuvieron todos asentados—. Nos salvaste la vida.

—Bah, qué dramas. Si esos bárbaros mucho grito y muchos pinchos pero en realidad son unos mataos.

—Voy a componer un poema épico en tu honor, se llamará: "Ella, leona"—dijo Alfred.

—Yo sí que te voy a componer un poema épico a ti—gruñó Agoney—, se llamará "Imbécil, casi nos matas".

—¿Te has vuelto a enfadar? Ago...—Alfred le hizo un pucherito.

—Peleas de matrimonio, aquí. Ellas, que discuten.

Miriam se rió ella sola y le quitó el mapa a Alfred de las manos, se puso a estudiarlo concentrada. Nerea se acabó su leche, se limpió la boca con la manga y frunció los labios:

—Pues ten cuidado, Alfred, no te vayas a enamorar de él. Luego te robará todas tus cosas y se irá sin dejar rastro.

—No, no, no saques ese tema otra vez.

—¿De qué habláis? Eso no me lo has contado, Ago, ¿a quién has robado el corazón?

—Uhhh, madre mía. ¡Pablooo! ¡Pablo, ven, que tenemos aquí una montada que ni el teatro ambulante que vino el verano pasado!

—¿Pueden dejarse de tonterías y contarle a Miriam la situación?—Agoney levantó la mano antes de que Nerea protestara—. Por tu hermano. Quizás nos ayude. Y nos viene bien ayuda.

Nerea tomó aire para replicar, pero al final no lo hizo. Se volvió hacia Miriam que les miraba expectante, sin saber si debía reírse en su cara o parecer seria durante un rato. Finalmente, la princesa empezó a hablar y le contó con todo lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en su palacio: el ataque, el incendio, el secuestro de su hermano, cómo ella había escapado y todo lo demás.

La expresión de Miriam fue cambiando. Al principio estaba muy claro que no se los tomaba en serio, pero según Nerea iba hablando todo asomo de risa desapareció de su cara. Le cogió la mano a la princesa cuando se puso más sensible y, cuando al fin terminó, la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabais aquí por una apuesta, esto no puede ser—miró a los dos caballeros por encima de la cabeza de Nerea—. Y vosotros cómo vais por la vida con esas armas que no valen para nada, ¿así pensáis rescatar a un príncipe de un tío que se transforma en dragón? ¡Ellas! ¡Sin armadura, ni nada!

—Es que somos pobres—dijo Alfred.

—¡Pues las robáis!

—La verdad es que tiene razón.

—Claro que la tengo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: Nerea se va a dar un bañito y a ponerse ropa de su talla, vamos a ir a buscar unas hachas o algo para todos y después nos vamos juntos.

Nerea se soltó del abrazo de Miriam y la miró con los ojillos relucientes.

—¿De verdad nos vas a acompañar? ¿De verdad?

—Yas, porque si os dejo solos os van a matar. Además... ese que se transforma en dragón me da mala espina. Nos contaron historias sobre aldeas cerca de aquí que acabaron quemadas de forma muy extraña, pero nadie pudo explicárselo nunca. Ahora las cosas encajan. Si fue él... Eso sí que no tiene perdón, chaval, no tiene perdón.

—Hala, qué miedo das cuando te pones oscura, mola.

Hicieron tal y como Miriam les dijo. Nerea encontró ropa de aventura apropiada para ella y una colección de dagas y cuchillos que la hacían sentir más protegida. Miriam preparó por si acaso ropa de abrigo, ropa ligera y muchas mudas de ropa, les entregó unas cuantas armas a cada uno, provisiones para un viaje de meses y ungüentos medicinales por si acaso.

—Chiquita mierda lo que teníamos nosotros en comparación—suspiró Agoney cuando ya estaban preparados para marcharse de la aldea. Bambi ladró dándole la razón.

—Ahora a lo mejor no nos morimos—dijo Alfred sonriente.

Mientras, Miriam se despedía de Pablo en el umbral de su casita. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente, abrazados como si fuesen una sola persona. Y así estuvieron un buen rato. Un rato muy, muy largo. Tanto que los demás empezaron a impacientarse.

—¡Miriam!—la llamó Nerea.

—Ellas impacientes. Ya voy, ya voy. Adiós, Pablo. Pablo, te quiero. Adiós. Cuida de las cabritas. ¡Y no dejes que los bárbaros nos arrasen la aldea, eh!

Y, esta vez preparados para no ser descuartizados a la primera de cambio, nuestros héroes emprendieron la marcha para rescatar al príncipe Raoul.

¿Qué más obstáculos se interpondrán en su camino? ¿Aprenderán de Miriam a no ser unos mataos y defenderse? ¿Perdonará Nerea a Agoney por lo de los caballos? ¿Compondrá Alfred un poema épico de todo esto? ¿Y qué está haciendo Raoul mientras?


	4. Aitana y Raoul pelean por pastelitos de miel

Los invitados al baile empezaban a llenar el salón del trono y Raoul sufría porque en medio de tanta gente era muy difícil localizar en qué mesa exacta estaban los pastelillos de hojaldre rellenos de miel.

Tenía que ponerse de puntillas para intentar ver las mesas de la comida entre las cabezas de la gente. Su estómago rugía como nunca. Por muchos aguacates extra que le dejara Mireya cuando le llevaba la comida a sus aposentos, no puedes soltar a un prisionero en un banquete y esperar que se comporte.

—Estate quietecito ya, eh—le susurró Mireya—. Pórtate bien esta noche, no les des motivos para deshacerte de ti antes de tiempo.

—Es verdad, lo siento—dijo.

Y justo entonces visualizó la bandeja de manjares celestiales, hizo un gesto triunfal y se le escapó un gemido de placer. Mireya le clavó un tacón en el pie.

—Te lo mereces, amigo.

El príncipe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejó de acechar los pastelillos indefensos o, al menos, dejó de acecharlos de manera tan evidente e imitó la pose de Mireya para parecer formal. Junto al resto de miembros de la corte, sonreían a los invitados que llegaban para presentar sus respetos a Queen Nayomi y a la princesa Aitana. Las dos presidían la sala en sus tronos mientras Sir Manolo hacía guardia tras ellas y un tercer trono vacío.

A la izquierda de Raoul estaba Thalía, otra de las doncellas de la princesa. Cada vez que anunciaban el nombre de algún noble invitado, la chica le tiraba de la manga y daba brinquitos de emoción. Después procedía a contarle al príncipe en un murmullo frenético todos y cada uno de los cotilleos que habían llegado a sus oídos sobre dicha persona. Raoul estaba acostumbrado, Thalía le contaba cotilleos cada tarde cuando se escapaba de sus aposentos a gorronear en la cocina. De ese modo se había ganado la amistad y la confianza de la joven doncella, a la par que el odio justificado del personal de cocina del palacio, que ya conspiraba para envenenarle.

Cuando el salón del trono estuvo lo bastante lleno y Thalía le había contado al completo las aventuras escandalosas de la marquesa Eloise, la princesa Aitana bajó de su trono despacito, con gesto solemne y sin apartar la mirada de la misma bandeja que Raoul tenía ya fichada.

—No se atreverá...—musitó, Mireya le miró de reojo y Raoul decidió callarse para no recibir otro taconazo.

Pero la princesa, profesional y digna, apartó la mirada de los dulces y se encaró con todos sus invitados. Hizo una reverencia pomposa que llenó de orgullo a Mireya e hizo suspirar a Thalía para después abrir el baile con Sir Manolo.

El príncipe Raoul no había vuelto a ver de cerca a ese hombre desde que estaba medio transformado en dragón y echando llamas por las fauces para dejar lo que había sido su hogar reducido a cenizas y asesinar a toda su familia. Intentó controlar sus emociones, o Mireya le atravesaría el pie de un pisotón y después le entregarían directito al verdugo, pero calculó que en la sala había un total de cuatrocientas ochenta y cinco armas mortales contando las que estaban puestas de decoración, las de los guardias, la salsa extra-picante que le echaban a las costillas y los propios zapatos de su amiga. Cuatrocientas ochenta y cinco armas le parecían pocas para las ganas que tenía de matar. <>, se decía.

Poco a poco más parejas se fueron uniendo al baile y el príncipe perdió de vista a su más terrible enemigo. Raoul, ya más calmado, se dejó llevar por Thalía que tenía muchas ganas de bailar. Mientras, Mireya aceptó la mano del invitado más apuesto de la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y así estuvieron un rato, girando estratégicamente al ritmo de la música para llegar a la mesa de los pastelillos. Dejó a Thalía con un conde de buen ver, ya podía oler su manjar preferido. Se giró y...

—¡AY!

Se chocó de frente con Aitana que, al parecer, había copiado su estrategia paso por paso para abalanzarse sobre la bandeja cual fierecilla sin modales. Pero como ella no estaba acostumbrada a competir contra Nerea por quién robaba comida mejor y más rápido, estuvo lenta de reflejos.

—Lo siento, alteza—Raoul hizo una reverencia, cogió la bandeja y se perdió entre los invitados.

La princesa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¡Oye!—le gritó— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Dame eso! Los han preparado expresamente para mí—Aitana tropezó entre dos duques que lo estaban dando todo—. Es mi baile, voy a conocer a mi prometido.

—¿Ah, sí?—Raoul, refugiado detrás de una mesa repleta de asados, le dedicó una sonrisa y se metió no uno, si no dos pasteles enteros en la boca—. Qué nervios, ¿no?

La miel se le escurría por la barbilla. Aitana entrecerró los ojos y fingió un escalofrío. Hizo un amago de ir a por él y Raoul salió corriendo, cogía los pasteles directamente con los dientes y exageraba su reacción al saborearlos. La princesa, con su voluminoso vestido de gala, tenía problemas para hacerse paso entre los invitados.

—¡Mira, menos mal que no me tengo que casar contigo!—le gritó—. Porque eres un puerco, ¿quién se come los pasteles así? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡No los chupes! ¡Dios mío!

Raoul caminaba hacia atrás con la mirada fija en la princesa. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar divirtiéndose, era como cuando se ponía a recitar el diario de Nerea en voz alta y ella le perseguía por todo el palacio gritándole que se callara y que le iba a odiar toda la vida. Sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba, chocó de espaldas contra alguien y los pocos pastelitos que le quedaban en la bandeja se cayeron a los pies de Aitana con un triste chof.

Ella se detuvo con la boca abierta y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Bajó la mirada a sus zapatos al tiempo que se hacía un silencio tenso en la sala. Las miradas de todos los invitados estaban fijas en el príncipe y él tuvo tiempo de localizar a Thalía tapándose la cara como si temiera que fuera a presenciar una masacre. Raoul se dio la vuelta poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que mientras hacía el tonto había ido a chocar directo contra Sir Manolo. El caballero, muy serio, dio un paso para situarse al lado del príncipe, le miró de arriba abajo y suspiró dramáticamente:

—Este comportamiento, esta actitud—dijo—, ¿os parece propia de un baile real como el que acontece? ¿Os parece respetuosa por parte de un invitado al que estamos alimentando con nuestra propia comida y cobijando bajo nuestro techo? ¿Qué clase de príncipes malcriados hubieran gobernado su reino sin nuestra justa intervención?

—Sir Manolo, si sólo estábamos jugando...—empezó Aitana.

—Y yo me pregunto, nobles damas y caballeros, viendo el problema que hay entre los jóvenes de la realeza hoy en día... ¿para qué queremos reinar?—sir Manolo señaló a Raoul que estaba a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea ante una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza—¿Para hincharnos a comer? ¿Para que el pueblo nos aclame y hagan torneos en nuestro honor? ¿Para follar mucho?

—Hala, se ha pasao—susurró una baronesa a otro.

—Un poquito extra, ¿no?—se escuchó a una conde.

—Bueno, yo es que me casé con un marqués y le maté mientras dormía precisamente por lo de ser rica, comer bien y especialmente por follar mucho—dijo la marquesa Eloise mientras se abanicaba.

—Ya está la pervertida esta...

—¡Yo creo que se ha pasado un montón!—gritó alguien—¡Team Raoul!— y acto seguido los guardias le sacaron a rastras de la sala.

Sir Manolo carraspeó para calmar el revuelo, aunque le costó un poco que la marquesa Eloise y un vizconde dejaran de discutir sobre cómo de ético era matar a tu marido mientras dormía. Al fin, se hizo el silencio:

—Nosotros buscamos otra cosa, por eso hemos encontrado al prometido ideal para nuestra princesa. Alguien con la misma sangre noble que el mocoso este, pero mejor. Alguien con los pies en la tierra, alguien educado para gobernar de manera justa, equitativa, ecuánime, equidistante y todos los sinónimos que caben en 280 caracteres, alguien que además mole...—Sir Manolo extendió un brazo hacia la puerta—¡Den la bienvenida al príncipe Luis!

Todos los invitados aplaudieron de manera tan estruendosa que, por suerte, ahogaron los gritos del príncipe Raoul recién salido de su estado de estupor extremo:

—¡Mocoso y niñato de qué, pedazo de desgraciao! ¡Es que te voy a destrozar! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te reto a un duelo, te reto a un puto duelo, atrévete! ¡Es que te rajo, eh!

Por fortuna también, Mireya había llegado hasta ellos antes de que el príncipe pudiera gestionar su ira y le había sujetado por el cuello de la camisa, de modo que por mucho que intentara ponerse en modo peleón, parecía un cachorrillo salvaje desgañitándose al que nadie prestaba atención.

—Amigo... Amigo puedes parar ya. ¡Ya!—le dio un tirón que casi le corta la estrangula y le cortó la respiración—. Anda, vente p'acá que con ese pronto no vas a conseguir náh bueno. Paciencia, Raoul, paciencia...

—¡Que no me hace falta paciencia, que soy un maestro en el arte de los duelos, es que le parto en dos de una hostia!

—¡Que te estés quieto ya de una vez!

El príncipe se quedó paralizado cuando Mireya alzó la voz, aunque no es que se le hubiesen quitado las ganas de arrancarle los ojos con las uñas a la primera persona que se le cruzara por delante, pero el tono de su compañera era imposible de desobedecer. Ella, con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo y señaló con la barbilla hacia el pie del trono donde la princesa Aitana esperaba a la comitiva que precedía a su prometido.

A la cabeza iba un hombre de pelo rizado y ojos saltones vestido de manera extravagante que sonreía a todo el mundo y hacía reverencias sin parar. Llevaba subida a un hombro una rata calva que no paraba de olisquear el aire. Cuando llegó junto a la princesa, hincó la rodilla al suelo.

—Su majestad, permítame presentarle, al fin, a su príncipe prometido—dijo el chico.

La rata, mientras, había fijado sus ojillos marrones en Mireya y en Raoul, movía los bigotes y enseñaba los dientes en su dirección como sonriendo. Raoul se estaba mareando un poco.

—¿Por qué lleva una rata encima?

Mireya le chistó.

El resto de la comitiva abrió paso y por fin apareció ante ellos el príncipe Luis que, desde luego, de príncipe tenía poca pinta. Era alto y grandote como un armatoste y se movía como si hubiera aprendido a caminar anteayer. Llevaba el traje de gala más soso que Raoul hubiese visto en toda una vida palaciega. Su cara tenía un tono verdoso que la barba morena no conseguía disimular y miraba hacia la princesa con los ojillos vacíos de vida inteligente.

—Siempre reinarás—dijo el príncipe Luis con voz ronca, cogió la mano de Aitana para besarla y se la llenó de babas pringosas.

La princesa, con cara de preferir que en ese momento la atravesaran con cinco lanzas desde distintas direcciones, le devolvió la reverencia y, así, empezaron a bailar. El grupo de la comitiva del príncipe exclamó un sonoro: "ooooooooh", el hombre de la rata exclamó: "¿No es maravilloso el amor?" y el resto de invitados se preguntaban por qué olía a ciénaga en la sala.

—¿Qué cojon...?—empezó Raoul.

Mireya tiró de él y le llevó lejos de la vista de Queen Nayomi que seguía supervisando el baile, con sir Manolo de nuevo a su lado como un buitre al acecho. Se metieron detrás de unos tapices que daban a un pasadizo, pasaron al lado de la marquesa Eloise que estaba ocupada retozando con un par de pajes y, al fin, la doncella se dignó a hablarle.

—¿Sabes disimular?

—Claro que sí, soy un gran actor.

—Mira, Raoul—Mireya se llevó una mano a la frente—. Todos nos hemos dao cuenta de que el príncipe ese huele a chamusquina...

—A chamusquina no, a troll. ¡Es un troll! ¡Es un troll disfrazado de persona!

—¡Pero no puedes ir gritando eso por ahí cuando a sir Manolo le sobran excusas pa cortarte la cabeza!

—Que lo intente.

—Raoul...

—Vale, vale, yo me callo. Pero pobre Aitana, ¿no? Es que se va a casar con un troll. Un troll de ciénaga.

—No será un troll de ciénaga el día de la boda si los alquimistas siguen trabajando en él.

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos sin comprender las palabras de su amiga. Mireya parecía un poco desesperada, y eso no era muy normal porque la doncella siempre tenía pinta de estar controlando la situación.

—¿El alquimista es el de la rata calva?

—Asombrosi, sí, y la rata también es alquimista, es su compañero, Calvo. Un experimento que salió mal. No preguntes. Y ahora que ya estás informao, disimula.

Raoul, que no estaba acostumbrado a conspiraciones, estrategias, planes secretos malvados y espionaje, empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza proporcional al número de pastelillos que había devorado esa noche. Todo le daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de que había algo que se le escapaba, algo que Mireya no quería o no podía decirle.

Volvieron al salón del trono. La gente había dejado de preocuparse por el olor a troll y todos bailaban en parejas alrededor de la princesa y su prometido, como si fuera una noche normal. El alquimista Asombrosi, con la rata Calvo en la cabeza, susurraba algo al oído de Queen Nayomi y ella sonreía.

Aitana cruzó una mirada con Raoul, una mirada que parecía decir: "Ni todos los pastelitos de miel del mundo podrían mejorar esta situación. Por favor, sácame de aquí o que alguien me mate ahora mismo." Así que el príncipe empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente, dispuesto a robarle a Aitana un baile, al menos, porque quince minutos pegada a un troll de ciénaga tenían que dar ganas de potar a cualquiera y él, otras cosas no, pero oler siempre olía muy bien.

Entonces las puerta del salón se abrieron de par en par. La música paró. La princesa se apartó de su pretendiente. Un trueno retumbó en la distancia y, corriendo, un joven juglar entró en la sala del trono.

—¡EL SAPOCONCHOOOOO!—gritó el archiduque, que era fan, pero nadie le siguió.

—¡Alteza!—el Sapoconcho hizo una reverencia rápida ante Queen Nayomi—. Tengo noticias importantes. La princesa Nerea sobrevivió en el palacio. Viene hacia aquí con dos caballeros. ¡Quieren declarar la guerra!

Como todo lo que decía el juglar siempre era muy gracioso, todos los invitados pensaron que era un chiste y se echaron a reír.

—¡Que no, que esto no es una broma! ¡Que me la encontré en una posada de raviolis y se fue con un caballero-músico-cantautor, un chihuahua y otro chaval!

Aún más risas.

A la orden de Queen Nayomi, dos guardias apresaron al juglar y le sacaron de allí.

—¡Pero que no miento!—gritaba él—¡El caballero se llamaba Alfred! ¡Estuvo cantando conmigo, era buen chaval! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

Su voz se perdió entre los muros de piedra de palacio y los invitados, que iban como cubas, se secaban las lágrimas de la risa como si hubiesen asistido al mayor espectáculo cómico del reino.

El príncipe Raoul no reía. Nunca se había sentido tan desconcertado en su vida, excepto esa vez que cierto desgraciado le robó todos sus caballos y le dejó con las manos vacías. Nerea había sobrevivido. Nerea estaba viva. Nerea quería rescatarle.

Se giró hacia la reina y vio que asentía a lo que le susurraba la rata alquimista en el oído. Luego, Nayomi fijó su mirada en él y Raoul la mantuvo, desafiante.

Nerea estaba viva... viva y en extrañas compañías, pero iba a ir a salvarle y si una cosa tenía clara era que cuando su hermana se proponía algo, nada podía pararla.

...

¿Qué extraño accidente convirtió al compañero de Asombrosi en una rata? ¿Qué secretos oculta Mireya? ¿Qué planea hacer Queen Nayomi con el juglar? ¿Cómo han convertido a un troll de ciénaga en un príncipe? ¿Con cuántos pajes se ha acostado la marquesa Eloise? ¿Envenenará el personal de cocina a Raoul antes de que consiga resolver todos estos misterios?

¡Qué nervios!


	5. El encuentro con el famoso bandido y las clases de canto de Luis

Nuestros héroes por fin estaban a punto de cruzar a los dominios de Queen Nayomi. Después de encontrar un edicto en la última aldea que ofrecía altas recompensas por la captura de la princesa y sus acompañantes, decidieron evitar los caminos y entrar en territorio hostil a través del frondoso bosque que hacía de frontera entre ambos reinos.

A la luz de una hoguera, la princesa Nerea tocaba una melodía con la lira que Alfred le regaló cuando salieron de la aldea. El joven caballero había intercambiado una de las hachas favoritas de Miriam por el instrumento musical y un puñado importante de hongos alucinógenos con un extraño hombre greñudo al que se encontró en una callejuela mal iluminada. Si bien Miriam estuvo a punto de asesinar a Alfred cuando recibió la noticia, Nerea se emocionó tanto al ver la lira que se echó a llorar.

Los hongos resultaron no ser alucinógenos, sino venenosos y tuvieron que deshacerse de ellos con la duda de si el hombre de las greñas había intentado matarles o simplemente no sabía de lo que hablaba. La lira se la dio a la princesa porque le habían llenado de ternura los ojitos de cachorrillo que le puso Nerea y había que admitir que daba gusto escuchar las melodías tan dulces que tocaba en aquella noche estrellada.

Nerea tocó varias piezas y, a la cuarta, Alfred se animó a unirse a ella. Cuando se hizo al ritmo de la cancioncilla, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar:

Cuatro héroes, un fiero canino

y una aventura, cosa del destino

causa justa, aunque monárquica sea,

ayudar a la princesa Nerea.

A la princesa se le escapó una risita y detuvo la música por un momento. Alfred, tan sonriente que tenía los ojos cerrados, le hizo una reverencia y después se giró hacia Miriam que llevaba de morros desde el incidente del hacha:

Podríamos haber muerto cien veces,

si Miriam no nos salvara con creces.

Ella bufó.

—Mucho cante pero luego regalas mis hachas por ahí y la próxima vez te salva el de las greñas porque yo—se señaló a sí misma y movió el dedo en señal de negación mientras chistaba.

—Vamos, Miriam, perdónale—Nerea le hizo un pucherito y Miriam suspiró.

—Sí, sí, sí, pero que sepa aquí el señorito caballero que cuando nos vuelvan a atacar se las apaña solito.

—Me parece justo.—Alfred asintió y Miriam le miró como si sospechara que le estaba gastando una broma pesada.

Para aligerar la tensión, Nerea tocó más fuerte y así Alfred siguió cantando con un tono mucho más solemne porque había llegado a su parte favorita:

Y ahora estamos cerca del castillo

con un propósito nada sencillo:

arriesgar nuestras vidas por la salvación

del príncipe al que Ago robó el corazón...

Agoney, que hasta entonces estaba tranquilito acabándose la cena, se atragantó al escuchar el final, que encima lo había acabado en una nota aguda y larguísima. Nerea sonreía, satisfecha, mirando las cuerdas de su lira como si le hubieran contado un secreto jocoso.

—¿Pero qué dicen? ¿Qué dicen?

—Y los caballos—canturreó la princesa.

—Y los caballos—añadió Alfred, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mira que cuando se les mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien se la quite. Nadie robó ningún corazón a nadie, si el príncipe y yo casi ni nos dirigimos la palabra en todo aquel tiempo, ¿qué le voy a robar? Lo de los caballos fue porque en las cuadras los trataban mal y había que sacarlos de allí porque no se lo merecían. Que Raoul no pintaba nada en todo eso, no lo relacionen más, que era una cosa entre los caballos y...—Nerea seguía repitiendo la misma melodía sin borrar su gesto de suficiencia y Alfred tarareaba, balanceándose—. Miriam, haz que paren.

—Déjales que canten—dijo su compañera y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa—Ay, ella, que se pone de los nervios cada vez que hablan del principito, qué pesada.

—No me pongo nervioso, dejen de decir que me pongo... que mejor me callo.

El muchacho recogió su dignidad y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros. Fue a sentarse junto a Bambi que en ese momento estaba en su séptimo sueño, despatarrada encima de la bolsa de ropa de cambio que llevaban. Todavía se escuchaba a Nerea tocar y a Alfred cantar de fondo.

—Sólo tú me entiendes, pequeña—le dijo y acarició la cabecilla diminuta de la fiera chihuahua.

Bambi abrió los ojos en ese momento y le dedicó una mirada que, si no fuera porque sabía que los perros no tenían esa tesitura de sentimientos, hubiera dicho que era de indignación absoluta e incluso acusatoria. Agoney tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle perdón a Bambi, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho mal.

Y todo por el príncipe. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando llegaran (si llegaban vivos) al palacio de la reina para rescatarle después de todo? Lo mejor que se le ocurría era hacerse el tonto, decir que estaba allí por Nerea y que no se había enterado de que era el mismo príncipe. "¿Raoul? Vaya, me he equivocado de Raoul, yo pensaba que hablábamos de otro". Sí. Convincente. Nada forzado.

En ese momento Bambi se revolvió en su sueño y se levantó, con las orejas bien tiesas. Sin previo aviso, empezó a gruñir a la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos. Agoney se incorporó también y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada.

—¿Quién hay, Bambi? ¿Son enemigos?

Bambi sacó los dientes en respuesta. Junto a la hoguera, los demás seguían cantando, ajenos al peligro y Miriam se estaba riendo de una manera tan escandalosa que si algún aventurero se encontraba solo en el bosque, pensaría que se trataba de una criatura sobrenatural y saldría huyendo.

—¡Paren la música!—les gritó—¡Nos atacan!

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que todos se pusieran en formación rodeando a Nerea, con las armas alzadas y preparados para proteger a la princesa que también había desenvainado una daga y se aferraba a ella, frenética.

—¿Dónde están? ¡Salid, locas del demonio!—gruñó Miriam.

Estaban rodeados. Al menos una docena de antorchas iluminaron el claro y recortaron las siluetas de un montón de bandidos que les apuntaban con flechas cargadas en arcos y ballestas. Era imposible verles las caras, cubiertas con capuchas y ensombrecidas en la noche.

Uno de ellos se adelantó al grupo y exclamó:

—¡Entregadnos a la princesa y os dejaremos marchar!

—Asaltados por bandidos, esto va a ser la mejor aventura épica jamás contada.

—Alfred, cállate.

—Sí, perdón, quiero decir... ¡No os entregaremos a la princesa bajo ningún concepto!

El líder de los bandidos alzó una mano y sus compañeros tensaron los arcos, preparados para atacar. Las llamas le iluminaron el rostro por un momento, sus ojos claros centellearon y lo que Nerea vio la dejó al borde del colapso mental.

—¡UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO!—exclamó la princesa y se abrió paso a empujones entre Miriam y Agoney para quedar cara a cara con él—. ¡Es Ricardo Merino el famoso autor y dramaturgo!

Se hizo un silencio espeso en el bosque solamente roto por el crepitar de las llamas y el aleteo de un murciélago que pasó volando por encima de ellos. Nerea respiraba agitada, mantenía contacto visual con el líder de los bandidos que parpadeó un par de veces como si acabara de despertarse.

—¿Qué la pasa?

—¡Nerea, ponte a cubierto!

La princesa se deshizo del brazo de Agoney que intentaba retenerla y se adelantó hasta estar frente a frente con un estupefacto Ricardo Merino.

—Soy... ¡soy su mayor fan!—dijo ella y agarró de las manos al bandolero, dando saltos de emoción, a medida que la ilusión de la princesa crecía, él iba sonriendo más y más—. Dios mío, me he leído todas, ¡todas!, sus obras, son mis favoritas. Siempre que venían trovadores a palacio les pedía que cantaran fragmentos... ¡Obligaba a mi hermano a representarlas conmigo! ¡No me lo puede creer!—se volvió hacia sus compañeros—¿Tenéis pergamino? Sí, sí, el mapa, Alfred, dame el mapa. Por favor, señor Merino, tiene que firmarme un autógrafo.

—No me llames "señor Merino", princesa, me haces sentir como un viejo.

—Bueno, pero es que usted podría ser mi padre, ¿no?

La sonrisa del jefe de los bandidos se congeló un momento ante los ojos confiados de Nerea. Resopló algo que sonó parecido a "pues no me salen las cuentas, eh" y después cogió el mapa y se dispuso a firmarlo.

Agoney y Miriam se miraron el uno al otro, él como preguntando: "¿y ahora qué hacemos?" y ella con cara de: "soy la única persona cuerda que queda en este reino de locas". Los bandidos también se miraban unos a otros sin entender nada, aún con las armas preparadas para el enfrentamiento.

—Jo, pues me hace mucha ilusión que me digas eso, princesa. Desde que me retiré del mundo artístico las cosas ya no son lo mismo y...

—Ricky...—uno de los bandidos carraspeó— ¿Capturamos...? Quiero decir... Hemos venido aquí para hacerla prisionera, ¿no? ¿La apresamos o qué?

Ricky se giró hacia su compañero como si hubiese dicho alguna locura, todavía con la dedicatoria del autógrafo de Nerea a medio escribir.

—Chico, pero cómo vamos a apresarla. Mírala, si la chiquilla es un amor de criatura.

—¡Pero jefe, la recompensa...!

Todos sus compañeros asentían entre ellos y murmuraban que estaban allí precisamente para eso. Ricky arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó:

—¿Cuánto nos ofrecían según Roi?

—Cien mil triunfos de oro, jefe.

—Ah, cien mil...—Ricky se pasó una mano por la barbilla y evaluó a Nerea—. Lo siento mucho, alteza, pero ahora soy Ricky Merino, famoso bandido y asaltador de caminos y no quiero que me armen estos un motín, así que vas a tener que venirte con nosotros.

Nerea se echó hacia atrás y en seguida acudieron sus compañeros a defenderla, Bambi ladrando frenética y lanzando mordiscos a las pantorrillas del ex-autor y dramaturgo, ahora asaltador de caminos. Agoney se adelantó:

—¡Tendrás que matarnos para llevártela!

—Aquí nadie quiere matar a nadie—Ricky alzó las manos—. ¿Por qué todos los caballeros sois tan dramáticos? La una con las hachas, el otro un agonías... ¿Y el que falta qué es, el mago?

—Bueno—Alfred bajó el arma ligeramente—, algunos dicen que hago magia con mi música, realmente, y considero que el arte de componer puede catalogarse como hechicería porque...

—¡Ahora!

Aprovechando la exasperación momentánea de todos sus compañeros ante las palabras de Alfred, los bandidos lanzaron una oleada de flechas y, mientras ellos se protegían del impacto, Ricky agarró a Nerea, se la colgó a los hombros como si fuera una manta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Las flechas pasaron rozándoles, pero no les hirieron. Bambi, enrabietada, arrancó la saeta del suelo con los dientes y sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de gruñir.

—¡Se la llevaron!—Miriam corrió hacia al lugar por el que habían desaparecido los bandidos encapuchados—¡NEREA! ¡NEREAAAAAA!

Para sorpresa de todos, algo respondió al grito de Miriam. Era una nota sostenida muy, muy aguda que resonó entre los árboles y sacudió los cimientos del mismo bosque, despertando a toda la fauna que había a la redonda y causando una estampida de lechuzas asustadas.

—¡Es un fénix, es un fénix!—Alfred se adentró en el camino, siguiendo el sonido—. ¡Ah, no! ¡Es Nerea! Buah, flipante lo que hace, eh, con lo chiquitina que es y que tenga esa capacidad para... ¡ESPERAD! ¡No os vayáis sin mí!

* * *

Nerea, confiando en que sus compañeros fueran capaces de seguir la señal de su canto, no dejó de hacer el agudo más agudo en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al campamento de los bandoleros, la mayoría se iban tapando los oídos y rechinando los dientes.

Ricky cargó con ella hasta una cabaña, la sentó sobre una silla y le sirvió una copa de vino.

—Niña, ya, eh—dijo mientras se servía otra copa para sí mismo que se acabó de un trago—. Menudo viajecito que me has dado, relájate. Tómate el vino, disfruta de tu estancia.

La princesa se cruzó de brazos e ignoró su bebida. Miraba al bandido como si pudiera apuñalarle con los ojos. Al ver que no se tomaba la copa, Ricky se encogió de hombros y se la bebió él mismo.

—Mira, ya sé que esto te dará puta rabia ahora mismo pero no va a ser tan horrible. Eres una prisionera valiosa así que a ti no te harán daño—dio otro trago a su copa—, tendrás una vida de lujo y estarás con tu hermano. Todos felices y nosotros ricos.

—¡Tú, de entre todas las personas, dices eso!—Nerea se levantó—. Ya te he dicho que soy tu mayor fan, así que, como es natural, me sé todos los acontecimientos de tu vida y hasta la talla de tu ropa interior. Lo que quiero decir es... ¿cómo eres capaz de confiar en Nayomi después de lo que te hizo? ¿Es que quieres ganarte de nuevo su favor, quieres volver a la corte?

—A ver, a ver...

—¡Eras un autor de éxito y renombre que hacía obras revolucionarias, obras que le gustarían incluso a Alfred! Hasta que Nayomi te convocó para su corte y desde entonces...

—Pero lo llevo bien, princesa, lo llevo bien—Ricky se sirvió otra copa de vino más y la removió—. Y tú también lo llevarás bien, con el tiempo. No dejaban de robarme, ahora robo yo. Esas cosas se superan. Seamos claros, yo a la corte le gustaba un coño.

—¿Lo llevas bien?—Nerea golpeó la mesa con sus manitas para añadir drama a la situación—. ¿Llevas bien que sus propuestas transformaran tus obras en comedias básicas? ¿Llevas bien que aún sabiendo que ofenderías a la Bruja del Naranjo te pidiera que representaras Madre Tierra ante ella?

Ricky dejó la copa sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que se volcó y el vino se derramó entre ellos.

—¡Me dijo que mis obras eran narrativamente planas! Madre Tierra era una comedia satírica infravalorada, ¿qué se esperaba? ¡Narrativamente plana, dijo!

—¡Lo hizo!

—¡Y me lanzó una maldición como venganza para que no volviera a crear una obra buena en toda mi vida!

—¡Lo hizo! Espera, ¿que hizo qué?

—Por eso tuve que quedarme en la corte de la reina, era la única que me daba trabajo porque no he vuelto a ser capaz de escribir algo de calidad.

El bandolero se derrumbó sobre la silla que le había preparado a Nerea y escondió la cabeza entre sus propios brazos.

—Si tú supieras las cosas que traman en ese palacio, princesa...

La princesa le acarició la espalda a modo de consuelo mientras se preguntaba en qué habían fallado sus métodos de fan obsesiva para perderse la parte de la maldición y consecuencias en la vida y obra de su mayor ídolo.

—Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes. Si me dejas marchar... mis amigos y yo encontraremos a la bruja y le obligaremos a quitarte la maldición. Y después destronaremos a Nayomi y le entregaremos el reino Alfred para que haga su república y sus cosas.

Ricky la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nerea supo que había ganado cuando el bandido se abrazó a ella para llorar a moco tendido mientras susurraba: "lo llevo bien, en serio". La princesa sentía una mezcla de intriga por lo que había pasado, triunfo, ternura y ganas de gritar porque ante todo ella era fan.

Se encontraba decidiendo qué sentimiento predominaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe:

—¡Ricky Meorino! ¡Me acaban de decir que has estado tomando decisiones estúpidas sin mí y...!

Una chica rubia y alta se adentró en la cabaña dando pasos muy decididos pero se detuvo al ver la estampa que tenía delante. Se quedó quieta unos segundos intentando aguantarse la risa, pero no le salió muy bien el plan y se empezó a reír en la cara de su compañero tanto que tuvo que sujetarse contra la pared, limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas.

—Qué hija de puta eres, Mimi. ¡No te rías de mis desgracias! Fuera de la cabaña, chao—dijo Ricky, secándose los ojos en la capa de Nerea.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Bueno, no, coño, no lo siento. Te lo mereces por tomar decisiones estúpidas sin consultarme. Que esta banda la llevamos entre dos.

—¡Chica, no es culpa mía si desapareces en el bosque dos semanas para seducir elfas!

—Bueno, ese es otro tema, que por cierto, lo que te tengo que contar... Ya hablaremos—Mimi se acercó y colocó sobre la mesa unas cuantas copas de vino—. ¡Pero teniendo la oportunidad de vengarte de lo que te hicieron, eliges la recompensa! No es propio de ti, Ricky. Se ve que tenerme lejos te vuelve tonto.

—¡Qué querías que hiciera, se me iban a amotinar!

—¿Cómo se te van a amotinar?—Mimi tomó un sorbo de vino—. Si la mitad de los bandidos quieren que los adoptes y la otra mitad quiere que te los tires. Algunos las dos cosas a la vez, que es un poco turbio, pero es tu encanto de madurito interesante.

—¿Madurito...?

—Comprensible—apuntó Nerea.

Ricky suspiró y Mimi le rodeó los hombros, sonriendo a la princesa. Nerea, sintiéndose un poco más segura ahora que parecía que la situación estaba bajo control, cogió una de las copas de vino al fin.

—Yo qué sé, Mimi. Con estas cosas me pongo muy nervioso. A estas alturas el tema de la profecía ya tiene que estar casi terminado y no pensaba que fueran a hacerle daño a esta criatura, mírala, si es la cosa más rica del mundo.—dijo señalando a Nerea.

—¿Profecía?

—Ya te dije que había muchas cosas que no sabes, princesa.

—Sí, pero me estoy perdiendo mucho.

Nerea miraba de uno a otro, pero los dos jefes de los bandidos parecían estar en mitad de una conversación telepática. Empezó a frustrarse con aquel silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé?—preguntó, ya desesperada.

Ricky Merino, el antiguamente famoso dramaturgo, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Que estuve un tiempo prisionero en ese palacio y fue Mimi quien me sacó de allí. Que están pasando movidas muy gordas por una profecía que habla de tu familia y de la princesa Aitana.

—Y que hemos decidido que haremos todo lo posible por ayudaros—terminó Mimi.

A lo lejos se escucharon los ladridos de Bambi, pero Nerea estaba tan impresionada que ni se enteró de que sus amigos estaban cerca.

* * *

La cara que puso Mireya cuando Raoul le sugirió que debían colarse en el laboratorio de los alquimistas serviría para espantar a cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente. Sin embargo, el príncipe no podía quedarse quieto y esperando durante más tiempo mientras su hermana se recorría el reino por él. Necesitaba pasar a la acción, lo que no tenía muy claro era el cómo porque lo único que conocía del castillo era el camino a las cocinas.

Aún a riesgo de cruzarse con Sir Manolo y darle el material necesario para que le organizara otra humillación pública o, peor aún, que Mireya le encontrase metiéndose en líos por voluntad propia, Raoul salió de sus aposentos para fisgonear porque tenía que descubrir la verdad, o le iba a estallar la cabeza de darle vueltas a todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando.

De momento se había recorrido el pasillo en el que estaba su cuarto: nada. También había explorado los alrededores del salón del trono sin mucho éxito. Esa tarde había decidido seguir con el recorrido hacia abajo, aunque le parecía un poco tétrico investigar en las mazmorras. Mientras se decidía a hacerse el valiente y bajar, solito y sin antorcha que le iluminara, alguien le llamó:

—¡RAOOOUUUUUL!

Casi se cae por las escaleras, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. La princesa Aitana corría hacia él, últimamente siempre con la misma cara de querer que alguien la salvara.

—¡Aiti! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo estaba... admirando la arquitectura... No pensarías que... esas escaleras, no sé hacia dónde llevan, eh.

—¿Qué te pasa, por qué hablas tan agudo? ¿Estás malo?

—No, qué va, es que estoy practicando mi falsete.

Ella le lanzó una mirada extrañada, pero después se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó, como si nada. Le agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar junto a él, alejándole de su objetivo.

—Justo iba a ir a buscarte—le dijo—. La reina ha organizado una merienda en los jardines y quería invitarte a venir con nosotros. ¿Te apetece? Hay tortitas de chocolate con arándanos y miel.

—"Merienda" es mi palabra favorita—Raoul sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¡La mía también!

Los dos se rieron, aunque la verdad es que ambos tenían un tono un poco histérico en sus carcajadas y eso hacía que se rieran aún más porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decir: "por favor, ayuda". Cuando al fin se les pasó la risa, se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba.

—Por favor, que se casen—dijo el chaval.

—¿Y este quién es?

—Tú...—Aitana le volvió a agarrar del brazo—, tú camina y actúa natural. Haz como que no le has visto. Es un tío muy raro, creo que trabaja en los jardines y lleva dos días apareciendo de la nada para decirme que me case contigo. No sé qué le pasa.

Los dos se alejaron del susodicho, que no les quitó ojo de encima, y Raoul no se sintió del todo tranquilo hasta que le dejaron atrás y entonces, ya más relajado, dijo:

—Seguro que sólo quiere lo mejor para ti y por eso prefiere que te cases con un tío guapo como yo y no con un troll.

Aitana suspiró.

—Jolines, otro con el tema del troll. No es un troll, los trolls ni siquiera saben hablar, lo que pasa es que viene de muy lejos y no conoce nuestro idioma, ni nuestras costumbres... ¡Deberías ser más empático, la reina dice que es familia tuya?

—Mira, con mi familia menos, eh. Qué va a ser familia mía ese.

Al fin llegaron a los jardines, donde habían preparado una cantidad de postres y dulces tan variados que Raoul casi se echa a llorar de la emoción. Se contuvo para no abalanzarse, había que tener modales, así que se acercó al resto de los comensales y se presentó con una reverencia.

Allí estaba el príncipe Luis, con la misma expresión vacía que en el baile, pero un poco de mejor olor, y también estaba el alquimista con su alquimista-rata subido en el hombro. Para sorpresa de Raoul, junto a ellos estaba el juglar que había irrumpido en el baile a gritos.

—Te hacía en las mazmorras—le dijo, Aitana le dio un codazo.

—Lord Roi está enseñando a mi prometido el idioma y también a cantar.

—¿Lord?

—Por mis servicios, la reina me hizo marqués de unas tierras más allá del bosque que hace de frontera en el reino.

—¿Que te ha dado tierras en mi reino?—Aitana le dio otro codazo—. Qué bien. Merecidísimo.

—¿Quién quiere merendar?—dijo Aitana y rápidamente se cogió un trozo de tarta enorme al que dedicó su atención en exclusiva.

—¡Espera, espera, princesa!—Roi se descolgó su laúd de la espalda y sonrió—. Le estuve enseñando una cancioncilla así fácil al príncipe Luis, deja que te la enseñe...

Al rasgueo del laúd del juglar, el príncipe Luis pareció reaccionar ligeramente. Movía la cabeza al ritmo de los acordes para la emoción del alquimista Assombrossi, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Al fin, el príncipe cantó (o algo similar a cantar):

—Te cuuueeeroooo

Roi detuvo la canción de golpe y se llevó una mano a la frente. Aquel trabajo parecía estar siendo más duro de lo que tenía pensado.

—¿Te... cuero?—Aitana parpadeó.

Raoul tuvo que meterse una magdalena en la boca para no descojonarse en sus caras. Mientras, Assombrossi aplaudía y su compañero rata también aplaudía con sus patitas de rata:

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!—decía el alquimista—¡No me puedo creer lo mucho que está mejorando en tan poco tiempo! Miradle a los ojos, princesa, ¿no lo veis? Es extraordinario. Hay tanta verdad en él...

Aitana hizo una mueca de disgusto que disimuló llenándose la boca de chocolate y sonriendo. Assombrossi le pidió a Roi que intentara enseñarle otra canción y así la merienda se llenó de sonidos un tanto desagradables, pero suficientes para camuflar una conversación.

—Dios mío, me quiero morir—dijo Aitana y dejó caer la cabeza en su plato.

—El Assombrossi este—respondió Raoul con la boca llena—, es un tipo peculiar, ¿no? Oye, ¿tú sabes dónde tienen su laboratorio? Curiosidad, eh, nada más. Yo es que siempre he sido muy de alquimia.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si es una ciencia súper peligrosa. Una vez me contaron que intentando hacer alquimia puedes acabar amputándote a ti mismo un brazo y una pierna ¡a la vez! Yo no sé dónde está el laboratorio, ni quiero saberlo, vamos.

Decepcionado, Raoul ahogó sus penas en los postres que quedaban y cuando ya hubo comido hasta reventar y no podía soportar durante más tiempo los ruidos guturales que hacía el príncipe Luis intentando cantar, se despidió de la princesa y sus acompañantes dispuesto a volver a sus aposentos.

Nada más entrar en el palacio, Thalía le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué haces? No quiero comer más, eh. Bueno, espera, ¿eso de ahí es...?

—Shhhh—la chica le chistó, sonreía, visiblemente emocionada—. No te he traído aquí para comer, he estado escuchando.

—Hoy no me apetece escuchar cotilleos, Thalía.

—¡No, cotilleos no! Te he estado escuchando a ti, bueno, y a Aitana.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

Thalía sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia, miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos y dijo:

—Sé que quieres colarte en el laboratorio de Assombrossi y Calvo, así que podemos ir esta noche.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—¡Claro que sé dónde está! ¡Tengo hasta la llave! Soy la doncella más eficiente de este palacio. Yo lo sé todo, to-do. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vamos esta noche?

Durante una microcentésima de segundo le vino a la mente la mirada de Mireya cuando escuchó su propuesta, capaz de congelar hasta un volcán, pero en seguida se le pasó.

—Sí, sí, sí, ay, qué nervios.

—Pasaré a recogerte, no te quedes dormido.

Thalía se marchó sonriendo.

¿Qué movidas chungas ocurren en ese palacio del demonio? ¿Por qué nadie supo valorar Madre Tierra como era debido? ¿Qué historias se trae Mimi con las elfas? ¿Perdonarán los compañeros de Nerea a los bandidos por raptarla? ¿Qué encontrarán Raoul y Thalía en el laboratorio de los alquimistas? ¿Aprenderá el príncipe Luis a cantar? ¿Tardaré otra eternidad en escribir el próximo capítulo?


	6. Raoul y Thalía destruyen un laboratorio y se descubre el verdadero Mal™

Cuando Thalía abrió los tres cerrojos del portón de hierro que llevaba al laboratorio de los alquimistas, Raoul no se arrepintió de bajar a investigar. Se arrepintió, sin embargo, de haberse atiborrado de comida en la merienda con la princesa. Y es que ya había sido bastante duro recorrer cuatro niveles de mazmorras llenos de mugre que nadie parecía haberse tomado la molestia de limpiar desde el día en el que fueron construidas, pero además lo primero que salió del laboratorio fue un penetrante e insoportable olor a ciénaga lodosa profunda acompañado del chirrido de los goznes de la puerta.

El príncipe contuvo una arcada como pudo y se apartó de la entrada, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la manga. Claro que quería averiguar lo que pasaba en palacio y cómo escapar pero, joder, a qué precio.

—No te irás a echar atrás ahora—Thalía se giró hacia él, antorcha en mano, con el pelo encrespado por la humedad y los ojos brillantes de decisión—¿Verdad?

Todo sea dicho, daba un poco de miedo. Raoul se repuso. Sólo era un poco de peste, nada que no pudiera superar. Cuando escapara y derrotaran a la reina y todo su séquito, mandaría desinfectar el palacio. Con eso en mente, dio unos pasos hacia delante, decidido.

—Yo nunca me echo atrás—dijo, pero se detuvo justo en el umbral y se giró hacia su compañera con ojos de cachorrillo—. ¿Y si viene alguien?

—¿Quién va a venir?—Thalía resopló—. Si quieres me quedo yo a vigilar. Siempre me toca hacer guardia. Se me da bien hacer la alarma, las chicas me lo dicen mucho, ¿te lo demuestro?

Antes de que Raoul tuviera tiempo de responderle, Thalía le puso la antorcha en las manos, carraspeó, cerró los ojos y:

—iiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Raoul la miró con los ojos como platos. Un grupo de ratones salió en estampida por el corredor mientras la voz de Thalía viajaba por el subsuelo y subía hacia las mazmorras, regresando a ellos en un bucle infinito. Del techo se desprendían hilillos de polvo y muchos pisos por encima de sus cabezas, la princesa Aitana se removió en su cama con dosel y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

...EEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Un gruñido surgió del interior del laboratorio y, al fin, el príncipe reaccionó.

—Tha... shhhhh ¡Thalía, que nos van a oír, joder! ¡THALÍA!

...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEmhmmmmhhhhmm...

Le tapó la boca con la mano y se ganó una mirada muy indignada. El eco no se apagó en un buen rato, seguía repitiéndose en el pasillo de piedra. Raoul miró hacia los lados, estaba encharcado en sudor ante la idea de que en cualquier momento vería las caras de los guardias dispuestos a descubrirles, apresarles, torturarles y encerrarles para siempre en la más mugrienta de todas las mazmorras, lo cual sería aún peor que la tortura.

Thalía se le quitó de encima.

—¡Pero no te preocupes!—le dijo y le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro—. Si esto lo hago siempre que bajo a limpiar el laboratorio. Es mi sitio favorito para calentar la voz, como está tan abajo, no lo oye nadie. Si vieras los recitales que me monto... ¡Un día te invito!

—No me parece el sitio más acogedor—suspiró Raoul—, pero al menos tienes buena técnica, subes con elegancia. Venga, entramos juntos, nada de hacer guardia.

Y así, el príncipe y la doncella se adentraron juntos en el laboratorio, acogidos no sólo por la peste, también por unos ronquidos que hacían vibrar las paredes.

Raoul sostenía la antorcha que iluminaba la estancia a fragmentos: pilas de libros amontonados, estanterías llenas de frascos con sustancias viscosas, un letrero bien grande que coronaba la sala en el que ponía: "Actúa desde la verdad de tu corazón", una cortina raída que tapaba el hueco entre varios estantes, una construcción de metal para que jugara la rata en ella, varios retratos (uno firmado y dedicado de la marquesa Eloise) y, al fondo, una puerta entreabierta.

Mientras Thalía se quedaba contemplando el retrato de Queen Nayomi junto a un hombre misterioso de ropajes oscuros, Raoul se encaminó hacia la puerta de la que procedían los monstruosos ronquidos, preparado para descubrir de una vez todos los misterios que encerraba el palacio y la tragedia que había cambiado su vida. El olor era insoportable, pero se estaba sobreponiendo a ello en un auténtico gesto heroico. Casi tenía la mano en el pomo y...

Algo se estampó contra el suelo, una tela se rasgó, varios cristales estallaron y Thalía gritó en un espacio de cinco segundos. Raoul dio un brinco y estuvo a punto de soltar la antorcha, pero consiguió mantenerla en mano y al girarse vio a su compañera, envuelta en la cortina raída que había desgarrado de su barandilla, tirada contra la estantería y rodeada de frascos rotos.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Me he tropezado, lo siento.

—¿No se supone que eras la doncella más eficiente de palacio?

—¡Claro que lo soy!—Thalía intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito, envuelta en la cortina y sonrojada—¡Pero es que estoy muy ciega, vale, y si te llevas la antorcha pues no veo nada y me la pego! ¡No es mi culpa!

Añadió eso último agarrando las llaves como si más bien quisiera decir: "cuidadito, o te dejo encerrado aquí". Más valía no jugársela, así que Raoul acudió a ayudarla para que se desenredara de la cortina. Cuando le tendió la mano para que se levantara, dio un respingo al verse reflejado junto a Thalía. La cortina que su amiga había roto tapaba un espejo con un marco de oro muy ornamentado que también se había caído y ahora descansaba resquebrajado, aunque sin caerse a pedazos, junto a ella. El príncipe frunció el entrecejo al verse.

—Joder, ya la hemos liado. Y qué asco de pelo se me ha quedado.

—¿Desde cuando hay un espejo aquí?—Thalía se dio la vuelta—. Esto es nuevo.

—¿Qué era, un espejo mágico?

—En todo caso será un espejo alquímico.

—Pues vaya cliché, ¿no?

El príncipe rozó el marco y su reflejo fragmentado se difuminó poco a poco. La cara de Raoul se desvaneció, en el espejo sólo quedó reflejado el brillo de la antorcha hasta que, lentamente, se fue formando otra imagen alrededor del fuego. Una hoguera en mitad de un bosque y, a su alrededor, un pequeño grupo de viajeros entre los que Raoul reconoció a alguien de inmediato.

—¡NEREA!—exclamó y acarició el cristal sin pensar en que podría cortarse—¡Mira, Thalía! ¡Mira mi hermana, qué guapa, qué valiente! ¡Que viene a rescatarme! ¡Mírala!

Mientras a Raoul se le saltaban las lágrimas del orgullo y la emoción la princesa Nerea, claramente, no le escuchaba a través del espejo. Adormilada, se recostaba sobre el regazo de una chica de pelo rizado a la que Raoul hubiera confiado su seguridad sin dudarlo dos veces. ¿Esa chica iba a rescatarle? Sir Manolo se enteraría de lo que era bueno. También había un caballero con un bigote ridículo que le transmitía algo menos de confianza, pero toda ayuda era buena, y acurrucada a sus pies...

—¿Otra rata? ¿Qué le ha dado a todo el mundo con las ratas últimamente? ¿Qué hace mi hermana con una rata? ¿Es que estos caballeros no tienen... no sé, caballos?

—¡Que no es una rata!—Thalía pegó la cara al cristal—. Mira, es un perrito monísimo.

—Joder, pues qué feo que es el perro, coño.

—A mí me gusta. ¡No seas malo!—Thalía le dio un golpe en el brazo un poco demasiado fuerte, dejándoselo ligeramente entumecido—. ¡Si están viniendo a rescatarte y...! ¡Ay, es guapísimo!

Durante un segundo Raoul creyó que seguía hablando de aquel perro-rata que tenía los ojos más grandes que la cabeza y se iba a preocupar por si Thalía se había dado con algo en la cabeza al tropezar, pero no. Luego le vio, allí, junto a su hermana y los demás. Allí, en medio del grupo que se suponía que iba a rescatarle. Y, claro, de pronto tenía sentido que aquel grupo de caballeros no tuviera ni un solo caballo, conociendo el historial.

—¿Raoul, estás viendo esto?—Thalía señaló el culo de Agoney sin ningún tipo de sutilezas, un fragmento del espejo se desprendió—¿Lo estás viendo? Viene a rescatarte, espero que te cases con él en cuanto cruce la puerta.

Raoul que hasta ese momento había estado haciendo un ejercicio de contención titánico para no pulverizar lo que quedaba de espejo, bufó ante la sugerencia de Thalía.

—¿Casarme con él? Eso es lo más imbécil que he oído jamás. ¿Ahora quiere venir a rescatarme? ¡Pues ahora me rescato yo solo, hala, jódete, Agoney!

Dicho lo cual lanzó la cortina de la que Thalía ya se había desenredado contra el espejo y se alejó, pisoteando los trozos de frascos rotos e ignorando el sonido del cristal terminando de hacerse pedazos.

—¡Pues si no quieres que te rescate, que me rescate a mí!—Thalía se apresuró tras él para no quedarse a oscuras otra vez y se agarró de su manga, emocionada—. ¿Pero le conoces? ¿Es tu antiguo amante con el que tuviste una relación tormentosa que acabó trágicamente pero ahora está arrepentido y viene para volver a ganarse tu amor? ¿Y tú quieres hacerte el duro pero en realidad ahora mismo te estás derritiendo por dentro, que por otro lado, normal, y al final le perdonarás por lo que sea que pasó y os besaréis apasionadamente en medio del salón del trono? ¡Y vuestra historia será tan conmovedora que la reina os dará su bendición y serás libre!

—No targiver... ¡Eso está sacado de contexto! No le conozco de nada y ahora, vamos a lo que hemos venido.

Raoul, que estaba tan rojo que casi brillaba más que la antorcha, abrió la puerta hacia la otra habitación, mascullando algo que Thalía interpretó como: "Protagonista el Agoney, que tiene que estar en todos los fregaos..."

La doncella iba a protestar porque tenía la necesidad de conocer todos los detalles de la historia, pero un profundo ronquido la acalló en cuanto cruzaron a la habitación siguiente.

Allí, en la mitad del cuarto, dormía el príncipe Luis a pierna suelta. El suelo bajo su cama estaba rodeado por un enorme círculo rojo lleno de extraños símbolos inscritos que emitía un ligero brillo. Lo cierto era que el prometido de la princesa Aitana tenía mejor aspecto que nunca a pesar de estar dormido, parecía más... completo.

—Nunca he entrado en esta habitación, está prohibidísimo—susurró Thalía.

Cogió la antorcha de las manos de Raoul y, despacio, los dos se acercaron al príncipe troll, no parecía que la luz de la antorcha le molestara. En su mano tenía estrujado un pergamino con un dibujo del juglar Roi y él. Entre ronquido y ronquido, gruñó un "Cepoi" y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

—Qué grima.

—Shhh—Thalía le chistó—¡Mira!

Al otro lado de la cama, cuatro senderos del mismo rojo resplandeciente partían desde el círculo principal y terminaban en otros redondeles inscritos con los mismos símbolos pero mucho más pequeños. Alrededor de tres de ellos bailaban llamas en las mechas de velas encendidas, el segundo por la derecha las tenía apagadas.

—¿Y esto qué significa?

—¿No decías que te interesaba la alquimia?—Thalía le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, pues mentí. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Thalía rodeó la cama y se acercó al primero de los círculos pequeños. En el centro reposaba un muñeco tallado en madera al que habían atado alrededor del cuello un mechón de cabello castaño. Si todo aquello le parecía a Raoul sacado de una pesadilla provocada por comer demasiado antes de ir a dormir, el hecho de que el muñeco tuviese la cara de su compañera lo empeoraba todo con creces.

—¿Thalía por qué ese muñeco se parece sospechosamente a ti?

—No lo sé...—respondió ella, pero sonaba como si sí lo supiera y fuera a echarse a llorar—. Pero si he escuchado bien detrás de las puertas y la alquimia se basa en el intercambio equivalente, quiere decir que le están dando algo al prometido de la princesa a través de esto...

Se arrodilló frente al círculo y el muñeco que tenía su cara, abatida. Raoul no terminaba de entender qué significaba todo aquello. ¿Estaban quitándole algo a Thalía para dárselo al troll? ¿Es que le estaban haciendo humano? ¿Se atrevía a mirar qué caras tenían los muñecos del resto de círculos? Algo le decía que no quería saber nada más.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Thalía—susurró, intentando levantarla de un tirón—. Ya es tarde, seguro que viene alguien en cualquier momento y tenemos que arreglar lo que hemos liado ahí fuera. ¿Thalía? ¡Venga!

Tras varios tirones, la doncella se levantó, todavía algo desorientada. Raoul le rodeó la cintura y caminó con ella hacia la salida. Lo principal era sacar a Thalía de allí y luego, si le daba tiempo, ya volvería para arreglar el pequeño detalle de que habían destruido medio laboratorio. Al menos esa era su intención. Thalía le dio un codazo antes de que salieran de la habitación de Luis.

Raoul siguió la dirección en la que su compañera señalaba para descubrir que ya no estaban solos en el laboratorio. Calvo, la rata, olisqueaba entre los pliegues de la cortina y los fragmentos de espejo partido con los bigotes erizados y las orejas estiradas, alerta ante intrusos. Raoul y Thalía retrocedieron, ocultos en la habitación del príncipe Luis y, con suerte, camuflados por sus ronquidos.

—Mieeeeeeeerda—masculló Raoul.

Thalía le tapó la boca con una mano. En silencio, sólo se oía el deslizarse de los fragmentos del espejo mientras la rata movía la tela y el crepitar de la antorcha. Raoul se quitó la mano de Thalía de encima y movió los labios intentando decir: "Apágala" y Thalía, presa del pánico, miró en todas direcciones buscando algo con lo que apagarlo, pero como no había nada, empezó a soplar la antorcha sin ningún efecto. Raoul sopló también, pero no había manera de apagar el fuego. Les iban a descubrir, eso seguro.

La puerta de entrada al laboratorio rechinó al volver a abrirse y el ruido de unos tacones llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—la voz de Mireya les paralizó a los dos—. Assombrossi no me ha dicho nah, no sé qué corre tanta prisa para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza.

—Están aquí.

Raoul se estremeció al escuchar la vocecilla de la rata, tan aguda como el chirrido que se produce al arañar un cristal con otro. Los tacones de Mireya se acercaron un poco más.

—¿Dónde? Yo no veo na.

—Están, o han estado.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Ya veo, ya, que se han cargao mi espejo, pero tenéis a un troll durmiendo aquí y no es que sean criaturas de movimiento grácil.

—Es por el olor—dijo la rata.

—El olor—Mireya chascó la lengua—. Yo no sé cómo puedes distinguir na con la peste que tenéis aquí, será cosa de ratas, pero es que Thalía viene a limpiar todas las noches, normal que huela a ella. Y el príncipe, bueno... son muy buenos amigos, igual se han dao un revolcón, qué sé yo, y ahora van con los olores mezclaos. Yo le dejé muy claro a Raoul que no tenía que bajar aquí y sería tonto perdío si no me hiciera caso.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Raoul, que esa noche habría perdido por lo menos ya cuatro kilos en sudor frío, asomó ligeramente la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de Mireya. Tenía un aura irreconocible pese a ir vestida con un batín sobre el camisón, sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un gato fijos en Calvo.

—¿Cómo es posible que no nos vean?—le susurró Thalía al oído.

—Los estás ocultando, Miréfica—dijo entonces Calvo.

Raoul y Thalía se miraron, los dos repitieron "¿Miréfica?" sin voz y en seguida se taparon la boca el uno al otro.

—Sé que los estás ocultando, pero no va a servir de nada. El plan marcha según lo previsto y la profecía se cumplirá.

—Sabes de sobra que ya no puedo hacer magia, Calvo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a volver a dormir. Avísame otra vez cuando tengas pruebas de verdad.

Los tacones de Mireya se alejaron y la puerta emitió su característico chirrido. De reojo, Raoul vio cómo la rata se escabullía hacia el corredor ante la mueca de asco de Mireya. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Ella sacudió la cabeza y musitó: "Vaya dos patas pa un banquito" antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Raoul y Thalía se miraron. Dejaron pasar unos cuantos minutos para que el regreso al palacio fuese seguro, mecidos por los ronquidos del príncipe Luis que no había abierto un ojo en ningún momento. Mientras el príncipe intentaba procesar en silencio lo que acababan de escuchar, Thalía lo hacía en voz alta:

—Mireya es Miréfica, ¡Miréfica, la bruja! Y durante todo este tiempo hemos confiado en ella y tal vez hemos hecho bien, porque acaba de salvarnos el pellejo, pero todo el reino sabe que fue la bruja más temible que hubo jamás. Claro, es que ya decía yo que cómo iban a hacer con alquimia un espejo como ese, no tenía ningún sentido. ¡Miréfica, la bruja! ¡Nos ha estado ayudando!

Siguió mascullando, en bucle, cuando Raoul consideró que ya habían esperado suficiente y que sería mejor salir de allí antes de que volvieran los alquimistas. De camino hacia la puerta, pisó uno de los fragmentos de espejo que se habían esparcido más de lo que creía por el laboratorio. Thalía, antorcha en mano, estaba ya abriendo la segunda cerradura.

Raoul recogió el trozo de espejo y en seguida comprobó que aún funcionaba. En aquel bosque, quién sabía cómo de lejos de donde estaba él, la princesa Nerea se había quedado dormida y Agoney cargaba con ella sobre su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña. El príncipe sonrió, se guardó el trozo de espejo y siguió a Thalía hacia las mazmorras.

* * * * * *

Aunque aparentemente que Nerea convenció a Miriam muy rápido de que no pasara a todo el campamento de bandidos por el hacha, empezando por Ricardo Merino, tanto Mimi como él decidieron emprender el camino hacia las profundidades del bosque lo antes posible, por si acaso.

Así que Ricky dejó al mando a un muchacho llamado Kibo durante el tiempo que él y Mimi estuviesen fuera y, a pesar de que Nerea estaba a punto de estallar por la incertidumbre de todas las respuestas que le habían prometido, se armó de paciencia para aguantar la expedición.

—Si queréis rescatar al príncipe vais a necesitar mucha suerte y contactos en palacio.

—Bueno, está Martí—apuntó Ricky—, os dejará pasar por sabotear a la reina con todo el gusto, pero tampoco esperéis que os defienda si pasa algo.

—Martí no cuenta realmente como un aliado, es un agente del caos y sólo quiere ver el mundo arder. Tenéis que buscar algo con lo que ganarle para vuestro bando si se da la oportunidad y, si no, andad con cuidao.

—Mireya es más importante, si sigue en palacio. Ay, mi tambora...

—¿Mireya Bravo, la actriz protagonista de Madre Tierra a la que acusaron de malas prácticas de brujería, apodaron "Miréfica" y desterraron del reino como colofón al desplante que sufrió la gran comedia satírica en la noche de su estreno?—preguntó Nerea.

—Sí—masculló Ricky, apretando los dientes—. La mismita Mireya. Sólo que no la desterraron, estuvo presa en palacio, como yo.

—Y fue de gran ayuda para ayudarme a entrar y salir con Ricky—apuntó Mimi y luego suspiró—. Una pena que no pudiera rescatarla a ella también, ¡imagina un grupo de bandidos liderado por Miréfica! ¡La Nayomi se caga! Pero no hubiera podido hacer nada sin magia, que es a lo que vamos, porque a mí Anawarcate me bendijo con magia élfica para mi misión, pero vosotros...

—Nosotros igual no tenemos magia-magia, pero tenemos nuestra "magia": Nerea tiene un canto celestial, Miriam es fiera como nadie y Agoney es el tío más guapo del mundo, yo creo que con eso nos basta para conquistar cualquier cosa.

—Con eso nos basta para conquistar el derecho a que nos maten—apuntó Agoney—, excepto a Miriam. Miriam sobreviviría.

—Miriam se sacrificaría por nosotros y sería muy trágico—dijo Nerea—¿verdad, Miriam?

—Lo que les gusta un drama a ellas—Miriam se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y la elfa esa nos dará magia a nosotros también?

—Por intentarlo...

El camino hasta la morada de los elfos fue más largo de lo que nuestros héroes se esperaban. Tomaron un descanso a la luz de una hoguera cuando Nerea estaba tan cansada que se iba dando de bruces con los árboles en la cara y a punto estuvo de quedarse dormida encima de Miriam mientras la cabrera le acariciaba el pelo, pero se pusieron en marcha de nuevo cuando Alfred sugirió que escucharan su nueva composición.

Nerea, todavía adormilada, iba a un paso muy lento y Agoney se dejó caer a su ritmo, como había hecho durante los primeros días de su aventura, para hacerle compañía.

—Oye, chiquitina—le dijo—, estuve pensando... cuando te secuestraron, bueno, que no vale la pena que andemos peleando por lo que pasó entre Raoul y yo. Cuando lleguemos a palacio, hablaré con él y solucionaremos todo.

La princesa repentinamente parecía tan despierta como si acabaran de echarle un cubo de agua por encima.

—Pues explícame a mí primero por qué le odias y qué pasó exactamente entre vosotros porque yo así no puedo vivir, Agoney.

—Yo...—empezó mirando a Nerea, el silencio era total y al alzar la mirada descubrió que todos estaban atentos— ¿No tienen otra cosa a la que prestar atención todos ustedes?

—La verdad es que no—dijo Mimi.

—Yo me merezco saber esta historia porque soy tu amigo y compañero y nunca me has contado nada.

—Aquí estamos todos en ascuas, chico.

Agoney se aclaró la garganta y finalmente suspiró.

—No fue nada del otro mundo. Yo me infiltré como mozo de cuadras para lo que ya todos saben, él me sonreía siempre y a mí me caía fatal... hasta que dejó de caerme fatal... y un día me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla y luego pues...

Miró a Nerea, ella le devolvió la mirada expectante.

—Sigue, sigue.

—Y así se ganó su confianza para hablarle de política animalista—sentenció Alfred.

—De política sí, mi tema de conversación favorito con Kibo—dijo Ricky, Mimi tuvo un ataque de risa.

—¡No se rían porque sí hablamos de eso! Un poco, al menos...

Por ejemplo, habían hablado sobre los usos de las fustas. Prohibidas totalmente en caballos y cualquier otro animal, pero bastante aptas para otro tipo de cosas.

—¿Y todo en las cuadras? Ahora entiendo por qué Raoul venía siempre oliendo a caballo y lleno de heno—la princesa sonrió al caballero—¡Seguro que fue muy romántico! Y te perdonará que te fueras con los caballos, en fin, te entraría miedo al compromiso, no pasa nada. ¡Qué bien, vamos a ser familia! ¡Agoney, rey consorte, uala!

—Jo, Agoney, entre Nerea y tú voy a acabar siendo monárquico y todo.

—Están viendo cosas donde las hay porque una cosa es que pasara algo en esa cuadra y otra cosa es que nos vayamos a casar aquí, que tampoco...

—¡Y yo que estuve pensando que todas esas tardes llorando a moco tendido eran porque le habías robado a Wolfie y resulta que estaba llorando por ti!

Agoney se paró en seco.

—¿Lloró por mí?

—Ay—Miriam se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano—, ahora me entró la morriña. ¡Pablo, te quiero, te echo de menos!

Continuaron el camino sin mucha más conversación, Mimi y Ricky iban al frente hablando bajito de sus planes, Alfred consolaba a Miriam mientras ella le contaba toda su historia con Pablo y mientras Agoney caminaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de Nerea.

Casi había amanecido cuando, por fin, se detuvieron en un claro del bosque. Los árboles brillaban iluminados por los rayos del sol naciente y bañados por el rocío. Mimi se asomó entre las ramas y desapareció durante unos minutos. Regresó acompañada por una joven elfa que caminaba con la elegancia propia de su especie, o eso parecía hasta que se dio con una rama en la cara.

Pasado ese pequeño y vergonzoso momento, Anawarcate se situó frente a nuestros héroes y dijo:

—Mimi me contó lo que quieren hacer y me gustaría mucho ayudarles, sinceramente. En el reino de Nayomi se cuecen cosas muy turbias y todo por una profecía que no entendieron. Alguien tiene que pararles los pies.

—Fase siete del camino del héroe, acercamiento a la cueva más profunda: el protagonista se adentra en la situación que le llevará a conseguir su objetivo en la historia...

—Oye, ¿qué le pasa a este chiquillo?—preguntó Mimi.

—Anawarcate—Nerea hizo una reverencia—, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿puedes explicarnos de qué va la profecía? Aquí todo el mundo me cuenta las cosas a medias.

—No tenemos permitido reproducir las palabras de la Profeta de manera literal, princesa—se disculpó la elfa—. Tendrán que ir al Templo Twang para tener todos los detalles. Lo único que puedo decirles es que se suponía que traería paz y unión a los dos reinos con el matrimonio de la princesa Aitana, y está trayendo lo contrario.

—¿Han secuestrado a Raoul para casarle con una princesa?

—Ella celosa.

—No, no lo quieren para ninguna boda—dijo Ricky—, es para un experimento. Quieren crear el príncipe perfecto para Aitana y para ello necesitan la esencia de varias personas. A mí también me usaron para eso, si no fuera por Mimi ya no quedaría nada de mí... me dijeron que me valoraban por mi talento, que iban a potenciarlo y... y... ¡y se lo estaban dando todo a un troll!

—Vamos, Ricky, no te pongas a llorar otra vez—Mimi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Tal vez no comprendan la necesidad de Nayomi de crear a un príncipe completo y perfecto, pero hay algo que ustedes no saben—dijo Anawarcate—. Alguien controla ese reino en la sombra, alguien que necesita herederos manejables para seguir manejando los hilos a su antojo. Es un temible hechicero y él es quien controla y distribuye la magia más allá de esta frontera. Tengan mucho cuidado, le conocemos como Tinte Rubia y hará todo lo posible por destruirles.

—Mola.

—¡No mola!—Nerea estaba a punto de llorar—. ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a un hechicero así? ¡Ni con las hachas de Miriam podríamos derrotarle!

—Igual no, pero yo no me muero sin arrearle un buen hachazo a ese hechicero antes.

—Chiquitina... No pasa nada, Anawarcate nos dará parte de su magia élfica y podremos...

—No puedo hacer eso—se negó la elfa, escandalizada—¡Mimi! ¿Qué les dijiste? No, los elfos sólo podemos dar la magia a alguien con quien tengamos un vínculo emocional muy estrecho, yo... Lo siento, de veras, me gustaría ayudarles.

La princesa lo veía ya todo perdido. Habían emprendido el camino sin tener ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban y cada vez le parecía más imposible que pudiesen conseguirlo. Nunca volvería a ver a su hermano con vida y, después de visualizarse organizándole su futura boda con Agoney, aquello le rompía el alma en pedazos más que nunca.

—¡Aún queda una opción, no preocuparse!—dijo Mimi.

Todos la miraron, excepto Ricky que se mantenía de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en el bosque y los labios apretados. Mimi le metió un codazo.

—LaBrujadelNaranjoigualpuedeayudaros—dijo tan rápido que nadie le entendió, Mimi le dio un pisotón—¡VALE! Que la Bruja del Naranjo tiene licencia para enseñar, otorgar y potenciar magia en la gente. Hala, ya lo he dicho. ¿Contenta Mimi? Lo que hace uno por una princesita tierna.

—Y por destruir a sus enemigos.

Nerea se lanzó a los brazos de Ricky, todavía a llorando a lágrima viva, pero con esperanzas renovadas. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, conseguiría que la Bruja del Naranjo les otorgara la magia, retirara la maldición sobre su autor favorito y rescataría a su hermano.

¿Conseguirán nuestros héroes que la Bruja del Naranjo les entregue algo de magia? ¿Cuál es la profecía completa? ¿Qué les pasará a los prisioneros si los alquimistas consiguen traspasar toda su esencia al príncipe troll? ¿Cuáles son las auténticas intenciones de Tinte Rubia? ¿Conoceremos la historia completa de Miréfica? ¿Se reconciliarán Raoul y Agoney en cuanto se vean o se liarán a hostias?


	7. Aitana tiene un flechazo y Alfred otro

La princesa Aitana volvió a invitarle a merendar unos pocos días después, pero en aquella ocasión Raoul no disfrutó del festín en absoluto. Solamente había probado medio pedazo de pastel y eso quería decir que la situación era realmente grave.

Esperaba que Aitana notara su malestar, pero la joven casi no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupada enseñando a su prometido a tocar el arpa. La música no sonaba muy bien, pero al menos la princesa tenía pinta de estar pasándolo en grande. Miraba al príncipe Luis con una sonrisilla dulce que ninguna persona utilizaría para mirar a un troll, menos aún a un troll modificado alquímicamente y a Raoul casi le daban arcadas al pensar que el plan de la reina acabaría funcionando y de ahí saldría un matrimonio feliz.

Presenciar aquella escena era peor que pasar un día completo sumergido en el olor de las mazmorras. El ahora lord Roi cantaba intentando seguir el ritmo de la música que príncipe y princesa sacaban del instrumento mientras Queen Nayomi y Sir Manolo bailaban en medio del jardín. Raoul calificaría aquel como el peor momento de su vida, si no fuera porque hacía poco tiempo que habían destruido su hogar y aniquilado a casi toda su familia, pero fácilmente podía dejarlo como el segundo peor.

Sin darse cuenta, sacó el fragmento del espejo de Mireya que últimamente llevaba escondido a todas partes. Se pasaba el tiempo mirándolo sin querer, especialmente cuando se sentía muy solo o muy perdido. Con el bosque como fondo constante, observaba al grupo hablar, discutir, reír o cantar. A veces se imaginaba las conversaciones que tenían, otras veces se encontraba a sí mismo sonriéndole al reflejo y después se sentía muy idiota, primero porque no debería sonreír a ciertas personas y segundo porque él tendría que estar poniendo de su parte para escapar. Por el momento se le habían ocurrido un total de cero ideas.

—Espabila de una vez—dijo una voz a su lado.

Raoul se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de tirar el trozo de espejo al suelo, pensando que Sir Manolo le había descubierto, pero no se trataba de él.

—Ah, eres tú. Qué pesado, ¿no tienes trabajo?

—Espabila, alteza—insistió el muchacho—, a este paso te la quitan.

—Que no estoy interesado en la princesa, por última vez.

—¿Cómo que no? Hacéis la pareja perfecta—viendo que Raoul volvía su atención otra vez al espejo y le ignoraba, continuó—. No esperes que uno de esos caballeros de pacotilla que estás espiando desde el espejito venga a salvarte porque seguro que se los van a cargar en cuanto pongan un pie en Villaoté.

El príncipe se levantó, alzando la barbilla en una posición amenazadora que, había aprendido por experiencia, le hacía parecer tres centímetros y medio más alto y, por tanto, un tipo imponente.

—¿A quién llamas caballero de pacotilla, eh?—dijo—. Que sepas que el "caballero de pacotilla" se ha recorrido un reino entero a pie y viene a enfrentarse contra un ejército completo, dragón incluido, armado con poco cosa sólo por mí. Caballero de pacotilla serás tú.

Antes de que pudiera responderle o de que el mismo príncipe tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse de sus palabras, el estrépito de cerámica al romperse interrumpió la velada. La música se detuvo, la princesa Aitana exclamó un "¡dios mío!" y todo quedó sumido en silencio.

Thalía yacía derrumbada cerca de la mesa llena de dulces, rodeada de trozos de cerámica y té derramado que se extendía hacia los pies de Queen Nayomi. La princesa se acercó corriendo, sacudió a la doncella e intentó ayudarla a levantarse. Raoul se apresuró junto a ellas.

Entre los dos consiguieron poner a Thalía en pie, pero no que reaccionara. La joven tenía la mirada perdida y sólo se sostenía porque la estaban sujetando entre los dos.

—¿Qué hacemos?—dijo Aitana, mirando alrededor—¿Qué hacemos?

Nadie más parecía preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder. La reina y Sir Manolo se habían apartado del destrozo de cerámica para comentar la calidad del servicio, siempre empeorando. El príncipe Luis seguía ensimismado con las cuerdas del arpa y lord Roi les dirigía una mirada incómoda, pero no se movió de su posición.

—Deja...—Raoul se echó el peso de Thalía encima y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo—, deja que la lleve a sus aposentos para que descanse. Tranquila, alteza, yo me encargo.

El príncipe empezó a caminar, cargando con Thalía como buenamente le permitían su fuerza y estatura. Aitana se quedó perpleja detrás de ellos durante unos segundos, como si todavía esperara que alguien más les ofreciera ayuda.

—Pero—la princesa les dio alcance—, pero necesita que la vea alguien. Llamaré a Assombrossi seguro que tiene algún remedio para que se ponga bien y...

—Princesa, con todo el cariño y respeto, mejor vuélvete con tu prometido a tocar el arpa. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que vengan la rata y el otro a tocar los cojones.

—Pero...—Aitana se detuvo en seco, les observó marchar—. Bueno... pues muy bien, me iré si tanto molesto.

Sonaba como una niña a punto de echarse a llorar, pero en aquel momento esa era la última de las preocupaciones de Raoul, que ya tenía bastante con caminar sin tropezar y romperse los dientes contra el suelo. Más aún cuando su cabeza no estaba, en absoluto, en el recorrido que tenía que seguir para llegar al cuarto de la doncella. Las imágenes del laboratorio le asaltaban y le hacían sentirse atrapado como un ratoncillo. Claro que había pensado que el tiempo les iba a la contra, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que les quedara tan poco.

Dejó a Thalía tumbada sobre el colchón de su cama y buscó en los aposentos de la chica una vasija de agua para mojarle el rostro y que así reaccionara por fin. No lo consiguió. Tampoco sirvió de nada sacudirla, darle bofetadas en las mejillas, ni echarse a llorar a su lado consumido por la desesperación más profunda, aunque eso último lo hizo sin querer.

Así fue como Mireya le encontró, aunque si le importó lo más mínimo verle sollozando como a un bebé no dio muestra de ello. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de tela oscura y se acercó a la doncella desvanecida lo más rápido que le permitieron sus tacones.

—Aparta, anda—fue lo único que le dijo.

Raoul soltó la mano de Thalía y obedeció. Mireya se sentó muy cerca de la joven y sacó de su bolsa una serie de tarros y frascos con los que empezó un ritual que parecía haber empleado ya cientos de veces. El príncipe se secó las lágrimas y la observó extender cremas, aplicar ungüentos y mezclar brebajes para luego dárselos de beber a Thalía.

Cuando pareció haber usado hasta el último de sus recipientes, Mireya inclinó la cabeza y pasó así unos instantes, con las manos apretadas sobre la tela de su vestido, a la espera de una reacción. Fueron unos instantes eternos. De golpe, Thalía cogió una sonora bocanada de aire, abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse, dando manotazos al aire.

—¡Dios mío, dios mío!—empezó a desquiciarse—¡Dios mío, he tirado el té encima de la reina! ¡Me van a echar, me van a echar! Soy la doncella más eficiente de palacio, no puedo hacer esas cosas, voy a acabar en las mazmorras, ¡tengo que hacer algo...!

—Shhhhh, amiga... Cálmate, amiga.

Con delicadeza, Mireya la obligó a recostarse de nuevo. Destapó un último frasquito y se lo acercó a la nariz. Al olerlo, los párpados de Thalía se vinieron abajo y la muchacha cayó sobre la almohada con una expresión de absoluta calma y paz. Mireya suspiró.

—¿Se va a poner bien?—preguntó el príncipe, levantándose entonces del suelo.

—Durante un tiempo—Mireya no se giró hacia él—. No nos queda mucho, Raoul...

—¿Cómo... cómo que no nos queda mucho? ¿No puedes hacer nada? Se supone que tenías un plan, joder, si eres una bruja poderosísima, mira lo que acabas de hacer, podrás...

Se le cortó la voz en cuanto Mireya le miró y fue en ese momento cuando recordó que llevaba todos esos días evitándola porque temía que su comportamiento imprudente la hubiera enfadado tanto como para que le clavara un tacón en el ojo. El príncipe agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho...

—Es igual, amigo—Mireya se acercó y le acarició el brazo, reconfortándole un poquito—. No soy una bruja poderosísima, ya no. Lo sería si las cosas me hubieran salido bien y Joana no me hubiese quitado mi banquito de aprendiz de Tinte Rubia, o si el hechicero ese no hubiera demostrado tener una patá en la boca que pa' qué y ser en realidad una rata aprovechada. Me lo quitaron todo entre los dos. "Miréfica" me llamaron, como si fuera mala yo...

—Pero la rata, digo, el alquimista dijo...

—Calvo sospecha, siempre ha sospechao—Mireya resopló y se dejó caer otra vez en el colchón de Thalía—. Raoul, yo tenía... tengo un plan, pero es difícil y nos falta tiempo. Tengo amigas fuera de palacio que me quieren ayudar a recuperar mi poder, pero necesito acumular mucha fuerza para enfrentarme a esta gente y sacaros de aquí, a ti y a Thalía, no puedo ir gastándola a lo tonto con conjuros de ocultismo pa salvarte el culo. Lo que tengo ahora no es suficiente y encima sospechan, Marina no podrá colarse con sus hierbas mágicas experimentales cuando nadie nos ve porque me tendrán vigilá...

—Es culpa mía—Raoul se sentó en el suelo, le venía otra oleada de lágrimas pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, que tampoco era mucho, pero él hizo sus esfuerzos—. Es que me merezco que me des un guantazo, Mireya, por no hacerte caso y mira que me lo dijiste.

Mireya no le quitó la razón, pero tampoco parecía tener ánimos como para echarle la bronca, después de todo el príncipe estaba destrozado y sólo una persona muy cruel seguiría hurgando en la herida al ver a un chiquillo así de hecho polvo.

—No sé cuánto nos queda—dijo al fin—. Thalía era la primera, fue el principio del experimento, para darle a su príncipe energía, fuerza y pasión. Luego iría Ricky, pero al menos él escapó, supongo que querían hacer de Luis una persona divertida y que le cayera bien a la gente, eso que pierden. Después voy yo... y tú, claro, eres el que más tiempo tienes, la esencia del príncipe perfecto.

—Gracias—musitó Raoul—¿Qué pasará cuando acabe el proceso? ¿Se convierte él en príncipe y yo en troll? ¿O más bien me muero?

—Más bien te mueres.

—Ah, joder, qué alivio.

—Te mueres en vida. Tu cuerpo sigue, pero dentro ya no queda nada, nada de ti. Si la princesa no hubiera venido corriendo a llamarme, podríamos habernos quedado sin Thalía hoy mismo...

Raoul se tensó entonces. Aitana. ¡Claro, Aitana! La princesa no tenía ni idea de las intrigas palaciegas que se cocían a sus espaldas y que la manejaban como a una muñeca. Cierto que estaba muy mimada y que confiaría hasta en alguien que se presentase ante ella diciendo: "Hola, soy una asesino experto en venenos, prueba esta copa de vino", pero Raoul estaba convencido de que no había ni una pizca de maldad en ella. ¿Acaso a la gente mala le gustan cosas tan puras como la miel? Claramente no.

Si le explicaba a Aitana toda la verdad les ayudaría a escapar, no le cabía la menor duda.

—Será mejor que dejemos a Thalía descansar—dijo el príncipe y se acercó a la puerta a pasos agigantados—. Y tú también deberías descansar, Mireya, así tendrás más energías para hacer que este castillo de mierda vuele por los aires cuando toque. ¡Buenas noches!

Mireya se quedó mirándole con una ceja alzada, pero no le dio tiempo a pedirle que no se metiera en líos porque cuando quiso hablar el príncipe ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su torre de tres en tres, preparando mentalmente el discurso que le daría a Aitana al día siguiente, a ser posible rodeados de tortitas para hacer ver que sus intenciones eran las mejores que alguien podría tener.

Lo que menos se esperaba en el mundo era abrir la puerta de sus aposentos y encontrarla esperando frente a la ventana, iluminada por la luz de luna que acababa de salir y, peor aún, con el fragmento de espejo en las manos. Raoul se palpó la ropa para asegurarse de que era el mismo que, efectivamente, se había dejado encima de la mesa cuando fue a socorrer a Thalía.

—Princesa...

Aitana dio un respingo al escucharle y se volvió hacia él. Se acercó, el espejo reposando en su mano extendida hacia el príncipe, los labios muy apretados. Raoul nunca había visto a la princesa enfadada (de hecho, no creía que tuviese la capacidad de enfadarse) pero aquella cara le daba mala espina. ¿Y si había hablado con la reina...?

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su altura, le puso el espejo delante de la cara y lo que preguntó fue:

—¿Quién es esta chica?

El príncipe se quedó perplejo y le costó un rato enfocar la vista en la cara que se mostraba en el espejo mágico. Apartó el brazo de Aitana con cuidado.

—Es mi hermana.

—¿La princesa Nerea?—Aitana miró al uno y al otro—. Pero no puede ser, es tan... mona.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, me estás llamando feo?

La princesa no contestó. Se sentó sobre la cama de Raoul sin levantar la mirada del espejo, suspiró. Él no entendía nada y se quedó quieto junto a la puerta, sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Todo lo que había pensado decirle a Aitana se le había olvidado ante aquella situación tan extraña.

—Creí que sería la otra chica y esta era una rehén... No me puedo creer que sea malvada, con esa cara tan dulce, es...

—¿Cómo que malvada?—Raoul sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Nerea no es malvada, es la criatura más buena, dulce y pura que ha parido la tierra y además es valiente e inteligente! Lo único malo que tiene es que no sabe cuándo parar de hablar.

La princesa negó suavemente y, muy a su pesar, apartó el espejo. Se acercó a Raoul y le cogió de las manos, mirándole como si fuera un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Aitana sonrió, casi con pena.

—Queen Nayomi me advirtió de que dirías algo así, pobrecito. No te preocupes, los guardias están informados y Villaoté está alerta. Los harán prisioneros en cuanto pongan un pie en la ciudad. Estás a salvo.

La cara de Raoul quedó convertida en una mueca muy difícil de describir.

—Aitana... qué... estás... diciendo...

—La reina me lo ha explicado todo, sé que estás confuso porque te han tenido hechizado todo este tiempo, pero pronto irá todo mejor, ya lo verás. No me puedo creer que se hayan aprovechado de ti de esa manera... ¡Que tu propia hermana intentara acabar contigo para quedarse con el trono y después de que Sir Manolo te salvara encima vienen a rematarte!

Raoul no sabía qué contestar a eso, la única explicación que se le ocurría era que las hierbas mágicas experimentales de la tal Marina habían acabado, por alguna razón, en la bebida de la princesa y ahora era incapaz de decir algo que no fuera una estupidez. Ella, mientras, seguía hablándole.

—Tendrías que haber visto a mi príncipe cuando se enteró, ¡es tan honorable! Él mismo quería salir a dar caza a los impresentables del espejo. Yo que creía que llevabas esta cosa sólo porque eres un presumido, menos mal que te lo dejaste porque están muy, muy cerca, imagínate que nos hubiera pillado desprevenidos. Pero no pasa nada, Sir Manolo se encargará de todo. Nadie, nadie, nadie te sacará de este palacio nunca jamás.

—Aitana...—Raoul se apartó de ella—, no. ¡No! ¿Puedes dejar de creerte todo lo que te dicen y pensar un poquito por ti misma? Nadie me tiene hechizado, ni han intentado usurparme el trono y Nerea no viene a rematarme, viene a rescatarme. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?—Aitana parpadeó, parecía ofendida—. ¿No has visto lo que le ha pasado a Thalía hoy? ¡Nos están usando! ¡Tu príncipe está hecho de pedacitos de mí, de Mireya, de Thalía...! ¡Es un puto troll! ¡Y si no salgo de este palacio pronto, voy a morir!

La princesa no contestó. Se quedó rígida donde estaba durante un rato, después, sin mediar palabra, recogió el fragmento del espejo que había dejado sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Aitana... ¡Princesa! ¡Alteza, escúchame!—Raoul la agarró del brazo, ella no se dignó a mirarle—. No quería hablarte así, es que tengo un carácter de mierda... Necesito tu ayuda, la necesito de verdad. Somos amigos, ¿no? Por favor...

—Déjame. No soy idiota, Raoul.

Se apartó de él y cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación. Raoul escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura, le había encerrado.

—Por tu seguridad—dijo la voz de Aitana.

*****

Ajenos al drama palaciego, nuestros héroes se adentraron en Villaoté esa misma noche, ataviados con gruesas capas con capuchas que les cubrían los rostros, Bambi escondida en una bolsa por la que asomaba el hocico para cotillear y Miriam escrutando el mapa que Mimi y Ricky les habían dibujado para encontrar a la Bruja del Naranjo cuanto antes.

Villaoté se situaba a los pies del castillo de Queen Nayomi, a la sombra de una gran montaña. Era una población pequeña, pero llena de vida hasta altas horas de la noche. No faltaba actividad en las tabernas, posadas, mercados de dudosa legalidad, templos y barrios de leprosos. Las calles estaban iluminadas con antorchas y las sombras de los cuatro se proyectaban sobre los adoquines.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar en voz alta, impresionados por haber llegado tan lejos, pero Alfred iba murmurando entre dientes algo que sonaba como: "La GRAN gesta heroica de mi vida está aquí, la GRAN gesta heroica de mi vida está aquí."

Tras bajar por unas callejuelas destartaladas que parecían en desuso, encontraron lo que, a todas luces, era su destino. En un amplio descampado rodeado de casas bajas, se encontraba un carromato lujoso y de gran tamaño, cubierto con cortinas de seda, con las puertas abiertas y situado, cómo no, al lado de un naranjo siempre florecido.

Nerea miró a Miriam, mordiéndose el labio, y su compañera le agarró la mano para darle fuerzas, Agoney puso una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa y Alfred le imitó, solemne. Había llegado el momento decisivo.

La bruja se encontraba al frente del carromato, sentada con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, rodeada por una nubecilla de incienso. Tenía un aspecto que gritaba: "No oses molestarme si quieres seguir viviendo" a cualquiera que se acercara, incluso Miriam se sintió ligeramente intimidada.

Tras unos segundos de duda en los que los cuatro continuaron agarrados y expectantes, la princesa se adelantó, se aclaró la garganta e hizo una reverencia.

—Mi señora...

—Os estaba esperando, princesa Nerea y compañeros—la bruja abrió los ojos—. Mi ayudante me advirtió de que vendríais a mí en busca del prodigioso don de la magia... Sin embargo, no es un camino fácil el que buscáis, mucho menos uno que se pueda emplear como atajo. La magia es una amante cruel y difícil de domar, yo misma he pasado por incontables martirios por su culpa y nunca lloré, princesa, no lloré.

La bruja mantenía una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios y Nerea se giró nerviosa hacia sus compañeros, sin saber si interpretar sus palabras como una negativa o simplemente como un recibimiento.

—Lo sabemos, mi señora, y somos conscientes de los riesgos, esperamos estar a la altura. Vuestra ayudante no os habría advertido de nuestras intenciones si no fuera a valer la pena.

—Sobreestimas a mi ayudante, esa tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros—la bruja resopló y se giró hacia el interior del carromato—. De hecho debería estar aquí ya, ¿dónde se ha metido?

La bruja se puso en pie y tocó una campana que tenía colgada a la entrada del carromato. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar dos, tres, cuatro veces. Miriam masculló un casi imperceptible "¿qué la pasa?" y Bambi gruñó desde el interior de la bola. Al quinto toque se escucharon unos pasos apresurados en el interior y, acelerada, una muchacha de pelo castaño emergió hacia ellos.

—Buah, qué horror, lo siento, ay, lo siento, que me he quedado dormida. Buah, perdón, es que soy lo peor y mira que sabía que vendrían hoy y...—la chica por fin fijó su mirada en los desconocidos—. BUAH.

—Realmente—murmuró Alfred—, poesía.

Agoney le dio un codazo sutil, pero Alfred ni se inmutó. Parecía que acababa de presenciar una aparición divina ante sí.

—Amaia—la Bruja del Naranjo llamó la atención de su ayudante, que parecía ensimismada mirando a los recién llegados—, ya me dijiste que les viste venir y que no serían completos ineptos. ¿Puedes, por favor, proceder a probar su sangre?

—Sí, sí, lo siento.

Amaia se bajó del carromato de un salto, vestida con un traje de gasas, parecía flotar frente a ellos. Al caminar emitía un tintineo, pues tenía un grillete en el tobillo izquierdo que la ataba al carromato de la bruja. Primero se acercó a la princesa y le tomó las manos.

—Perdona, eh, esto te va a doler un poquito, pero tengo que saber si tienes habilidad mágica en la sangre y...—se sacó un alfiler de entre la ropa y pinchó el dedo de Nerea—. Lo siento, qué horror, estás sangrando mucho, lo siento...

—No te preocupes.—respondió la princesa mientras Amaia se llevaba su dedo herido a los labios.

—Pues un 47% no está nada mal, alteza. Perdona, eh, luego te doy un ungüento para que no sangre y...—se giro hacia Agoney—. ¡Dios mío, eres perfecto! ¿Esa cara? Esculpido por los dioses, buah, lo siento, eh, déjame tu dedo...

—El chico tiene algo, ¿verdad?—interrumpió la bruja.

—Sí, es que tiene las facciones... ¡Un 49,7! ¡Nunca habíamos tenido tanto, buah, qué ilusión! Es que eres guapísimo, ojalá te quedes con nosotras a aprender magia, te dejo compartir mi lecho si quieres...

—A ver, chica, ya vale con tanto buah, tanto buah, que no tenemos tampoco el día entero para estar aquí de pruebas—Miriam la agarró del brazo y la apartó de Agoney—. Hay un príncipe al que tenemos que salvar y el tiempo vuela.

—Si es que lo siento, soy un desastre. Buah, tú también eres preciosa, en mi lecho cabemos tres perfectamente, pero perdona, perdona—se llevó su dedo a los labios—. ¡Tú tienes un montón, espera, que te lo calculo bien si me dejas...!

La bruja carraspeó y Amaia, que parecía no querer soltarle la mano a Miriam nunca en su vida, apretó los labios, se disculpó con ella por ser muy pesada y se plantó al fin delante de Alfred. Él no había cambiado su expresión de haberse colocado con setas alucinógenas en todo aquel tiempo, ni para lanzar a sus amigos una mirada de circunstancias ante la peculiar ayudante de la bruja, como hicieron los otros.

—Eres magia—le dijo cuando ella le cogió la mano y le pinchó el dedo.

—No, no, soy Amaia, la pitonisa. Uhm, lo siento, qué horror, tú tienes sólo un 8%... Ay, ahora me sabe mal, pobrecito... ¿le pasa algo? ¿Por qué se le ha quedado esa cara?

—No te preocupes por él, ya se le pasará.

Amaia asintió, no muy segura, y volvió junto a su jefa. Bruja y pitonisa cuchichearon en voz baja. Nerea se agarró al brazo de Agoney y le sacudió porque no podía con los nervios. Finalmente, Amaia asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y, tras hacerles un gesto con la mano, volvió al interior del carromato arrastrando su grillete.

—Miriam y Agoney—la bruja también se incorporó—, hay luz en vuestro interior y gracias a las palabras de mi ayudante, he decidido que os considero aptos para iniciaros en los caminos de la magia. Ahora vamos a preparar una poción para vosotros que estará lista al amanecer pero después tendréis que entrenar y entrenar y entrenar... El simple talento no lo es todo, recordadlo.

Dicho lo cual corrió una de las cortinas de seda y tapó la entrada, dejándoles con la palabra en la boca. Nerea fue la primera en reaccionar, como de costumbre, saltando sobre sus dos compañeros en una abrazo de los que dejan sin respiración.

—¡Bieeen!—exclamó—¡Estoy súper orgullosa de vosotros! ¡Nada nos puede frenar, vamos a destruir ese maldito castillo!

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Agoney, quitándose el pelo de Nerea de la cara—. No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta el amanecer, nos encontrarán los soldados de la reina.

—Pues podríamos pedir asilo en el Templo Twang ese y a ver si nos cuentan la profecía de una vez.

Nerea y Agoney consideraron de aquella una buena idea y, así, los cuatro amigos abandonaron por el momento el carromato de la bruja. La princesa, que ya había descargado toda la tensión, hablaba sin parar sobre la parte del plan que habían olvidado: levantarle la maldición a Ricky. Mientras formulaba distintas ideas para convencer a la Bruja del Naranjo que "no parece tan malvada, en realidad", Miriam se detuvo en seco.

—¿No notáis como un silencio extraño?

—¿Silencio?—Nerea se giró hacia todas partes—¿En plan mal?

Los tres se miraron un instante y después se volvieron hacia su cuarto compañero. Alfred les seguía en cuerpo sí, pero su mente no estaba ya con ellos, tenía en el rostro una expresión ausente que daba bastante mala espina y caminaba como un sonámbulo.

—¿Qué la pasa? Pregunto.

—¡Alfred!—Agoney le chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara—¡Arranca, muchacho!

El caballero sacudió la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Agoney!—exclamó, tan alto que los otros tres le chistaron—.¡Agoney, estoy enamorado!

—¡Lo sabíaaaaaa!—exclamó Nerea—. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Triángulo amoroso, triángulo amoroso!

—Alfred, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo que estás enamorado?

—¡Estoy enamorado de Amaia!

—Jo.

—Que estás qué.

—¡Enamorado de Amaia!—repitió Alfred y desenvainó su espada en un gesto tan repentino que Agoney tuvo que apartarse para que no le rajara—¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla! ¿Es que no lo habéis visto? Esa malvada bruja la tenía prisionera, ¡no podemos consentirlo!

Ninguno de sus compañeros respondió. Nerea le miró con carilla de pena, Miriam se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló.

—Vamos a ver—dijo la chica—, ¿nos metimos en esta ciudad peligrosa sólo para conseguir que la bruja nos diera su magia y ahora quieres que la pongamos en contra nuestra? ¿Es que no viste cómo estaba el bandido ese? ¿Quieres acabar así de desquiciado? ¡Te echará una maldición para que nunca vuelvan a confiar en tu honor de caballero!

—¡No me importa, hay que hacer justicia!

—A mí no me parece del todo mal—intervino Nerea—. Al fin y al cabo, le prometimos a Ricky que le quitaríamos la maldición, podemos usar a la pitonisa como moneda de cambio...

—Nos estamos volviendo loquetos. Miriam tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos ahora. Quizás cuando tengamos la magia...

—¡Eso es traición!—Miriam le acuchilló con la mirada—¡Haced lo que queráis vosotros pero yo no traiciono! ¡Yo soy muy leal!

—Si es por ser leal, primero les prometimos cosas a Ricky y a Nerea. Y estamos ya tan cerca del castillo, no vamos a cambiar de planes ahora, Raoul...

—Agoney, me decepcionas.

La voz de Alfred sonó tan dolida que Nerea, a punto de interrumpir también, se quedó muda de golpe. El caballero miraba a su buen amigo y compañero como si acabara de recibir una puñalada trapera por su parte.

—Te has vuelto como todos, ¿desde cuándo sólo nos importan los nobles? Estos no son nuestros principios. Nuestros ideales de justicia e igualdad por los que siempre hemos luchado. Quieres rescatar al príncipe pero no a esta pobre chica a la que nadie va a ayudar. Voy a romper nuestra alianza. Este es el fin.

Alfred envainó su espada de nuevo, se frotó los ojos y se marchó siguiendo las luces de las antorchas que alumbraban las calles, volviendo en dirección al carromato de la bruja. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Agoney intentó ir tras él, pero justo entonces salió una turba de borrachos de la posada que tenían delante y entre el jaleo perdió a su compañero.

No había avanzado mucho Alfred cuando se dio cuenta de que encontrar el camino de vuelta no era tan sencillo. Miró alrededor y descubrió que estaba un poco perdido, pero la indignación le impulsó a seguir adelante. Tomó una calle que le resultaba similar y allí se cruzó con un rostro conocido.

—Sir—le saludó el hombre, agachando su cabeza greñuda en una reverencia—, no esperaba que volviéramos a encontrarnos, pero me alegro. En tiempos de peste negra, ver a un caballero honorable me alegra.

—Márchate, tú me engañaste para que te comprara unos hongos venenosos.

—Mis disculpas, sir, fue un error. Soy Joe y nunca le haría daño a una criatura tan noble como tú en estos tiempos de mercenarios. Pareces preocupado, joven, deja que te invite a una jarra de hidromiel para ahogar las penas.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y una muchacha a la que salvar, en otro momento, quizás.

—No seré yo quien se interponga en el camino de un auténtico héroe de verdad, alguien con los ideales tan puros, uno de los que ya no quedan en este mundo corrupto. No te entretendré mucho, lo prometo. Por mi honor.

Aunque con recelo, el caballero terminó por aceptar la oferta del misterioso Joe. Su voz le prometía comprensión y un hombro en el que dejar aflorar todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarle. Quizás un poco de hidromiel le aclarara las ideas y podría idear un plan perfecto para rescatar a Amaia.

Siguió al hombre greñudo al interior de la taberna sin percatarse de la sonrisa traicionera que este lucía en la cara.

***

Amaia despertó una hora antes del amanecer empapada en sudor y con visiones de masacre detrás de los párpados.

—Madre mía—murmuró—¡Madre mía, madre mía, qué horror!

Otro sueño profético, el peor que había tenido en años, pues había visto a los visitantes de aquella noche sucumbir al ataque de unos mercenarios que encima destrozaban la preciosa cara de Miriam y, aunque las reglas que le puso su mentora la Bruja del Naranjo impedían intervención directa, no iba a consentir que se los cargaran de esa manera.

La bruja dormía en su camastro y Amaia aprovechó el momento, como hacía muchas otras noches, para coger las llaves de su grillete del fondo del cajón de uñas de ogro. Se soltó y, antes de marcharse, le dejó una nota a su mentora que decía: "Lo siento :(". Luego volvió, cogió las pociones para Miriam y Agoney, que ya estaban prácticamente listas y ya que estaba robó unas cuantas pócimas más, porque nunca se sabe. Para no quedar muy mal le dejó a su maestra una flor del naranjo en su lugar.

El recuerdo del sueño se desvanecía, como siempre, y era difícil distinguir el lugar exacto en el que sucedía la emboscada, pero de una cosa estaba segura: había luz, así que al menos tenía una hora para encontrarles y advertirles.

Dejó que su intuición la guiara por las calles de Villaoté y su intuición no le falló, pues en poco rato se encontró una figura conocida. Era Alfred, tirado contra la fachada de una taberna de mala muerte, agarrado a su trombón y a una jarra vacía, dormido y desarmado.

—¡Alfred, despierta!—Amaia le sacudió—¡Alfred, que te han robado todo!

El chico abrió los ojos poco a poco, claramente aturdido por las jarras de hidromiel que se había metido en el cuerpo antes de caer dormido. Sonrió despacio al ver a Amaia delante de él y extendió una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Me he muerto y ha venido un ángel a por mí.

Amaia estuvo tentada a levantarse y dejarle ahí tirado, ya se las apañaría sola, pero optó mejor por darle una bofetada y espabilarle.

—Ay, perdona, creo que te he dado un poco fuerte. ¡Da igual! ¡Tus amigos están en peligro, he tenido una visión de que los van a matar a todos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Buah, qué horror de cara tienes, lo siento, que no te estoy llamando feo, es que...

Le costó un poco conectar ideas, pero cuando lo hizo su expresión horrorizada asustó a la joven pitonisa. Alfred se levantó del suelo, se palpó la ropa para descubrir que efectivamente le habían robado todo, excepto el trombón, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No puede ser, el greñas ese me ha vuelto a engañar, me ha encandilado con sus comentarios de purista de la fantasía épica y ahora todos van a morir por mi culpa.

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿Eres tonto?!

—Es que encima le dije que iban a ir al templo, no sé ni cuánto llevo aquí tirado, soy el peor caballero que existe...

—¡El templo! ¡Claro, el templo! Vamos, aún estamos a tiempo de salvarles. ¡Vamos!

—¡Pero si estoy desarmado!

—¡Buah, ya se nos ocurrirá algo!

Amaia le agarró de la mano y los dos echaron a correr. Los ciudadanos de Villaoté comenzaban a despertar, pero el silencio reinaba aún y, gracias a ello, escucharon pronto el sonido de una encarnizada batalla.

No tardaron en llegar al Templo Twang, la situación era espeluznante. Un grupo de mercenarios había logrado acorralar a la princesa Nerea y sus dos compañeros contra la pared, al lado de las escaleras del templo. Estaban rodeados, los mercenarios eran muchos y ni los fieros mordiscos de Bambi en las pantorrillas enemigas podrían librarles de aquella.

—Qué horror, qué horror, hemos llegado tardísimo. ¡No quiero mirar!—Amaia se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Si hay que morir—Alfred recogió una espada del suelo perteneciente a un mercenario agonizante—, moriremos todos juntos.

—Jo, eres súper melodramático.

El caballero se lanzó a la batalla en un más que probable ataque suicida. Al otro lado del grupo de mercenarios, Nerea intentaba acertar con su daga a algún enemigo y Miriam difícilmente podía seguir interponiendo su hacha entre ellos y la muerte. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Fue bonito vivir esta aventura todos juntos.

—¡Todavía no hemos muerto, Miriam! ¡Cállate!—Nerea le dio una puñalada a un mercenario en el ojo—¡Tenemos que sobrevivir, tienes que decirle a Pablo que le quieres!

—Mi pequeña flor, princesa Nerea...

—¡Esta va por Miriam y Pablo!—Nerea asestó otra puñalada—¡Y esta por Raoul y Agoney!—y otra— ¡Y esta va por mi futuro esposo o esposa, lo que llegue antes!

—Joder con la chiquitina, al final se cargó ella sola más que nosotros dos juntos.

Y aunque las puñaladas certeras de la princesa eliminaron a unos cuantos mercenarios, nuestros héroes seguían rodeados. Entre los enemigos, Joe se abrió paso al frente, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes que había recibido y eliminar al grupo de una vez y para siempre. Acabó ante Agoney mientras el caballero se giraba para cubrir a Miriam y alzó su espada para dar el golpe certero al caballero.

—¡AGONEY!—gritó Nerea, alzando su daga, pero su bracito era demasiado corto como para cubrir la distancia necesaria y salvar a su amigo.

Joe no llegó a asestar el espadazo. El mercenario se quedó paralizado, le temblaron los brazos y su arma cayó al suelo, después se desplomó. Tras él, Alfred, con una expresión fiera y la espada en alza.

—Alguien honorable de verdad no se atrevería a tocarle un pelo a Agoney, que es la mejor persona del mundo—dijo.

—¡Sí es!—gritó Nerea.

—Alfred...

Se abrazaron como los dos grandes amigos, compañeros de hazañas y de ideales nobles que eran, mientras los mercenarios seguían atacando y Miriam sola tenía que hacerlos retroceder. Moribundo, Joe masculló:

—En tiempos de leprosos... tú eres... el caballero más maravilloso...—y murió.

—¡Oye, muy bonito lo vuestro! Pero ¿puede alguien echarme una ayudita por aquí? Que a este paso me decapitan.

—¡CHICOS!—Amaia llegó corriendo junto a ellos—¡Ay, qué tonta soy! Mira que he salido preparada y se me ha olvidado, buah, lo siento, que os podrían haber matado... ¡Tapaos todos la nariz, no respiréis!

—¿Qué dice la loca esta?

—¡Da igual, Miriam, tápate!

Amaia se cubrió la cara con la manga de su vestido y sacó una de las pociones que le había robado a la Bruja del Naranjo, la lanzó contra sus enemigos y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había equivocado y que aquella era una de las preparadas para Miriam y Agoney. Los mercenarios ni oyeron los cristales romperse.

—Madre mía, no, esa no... A ver...

Esta vez sí, Amaia lanzó la poción correcta. Estalló entre los atacantes y liberó un vapor de color violeta. Los mercenarios cayeron dormidos uno por uno, la propia Amaia sintió un ligero adormecimiento, pero esperó a que la nube de la poción se disipara.

Los cuatro compañeros eran los únicos que quedaban en pie (Bambi también se había dormido) y la pitonisa corrió hacia ellos como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida. Los cinco se abrazaron, Miriam se echó a llorar.

—Joder, es que os veía muertos ya, joder...—sollozaba— y yo en realidad soy muy sensible y os quiero mucho, hasta a Alfred, que sólo nos mete en líos pero si no fuera por él no estaríamos todos juntos. Somos un equipo, chicos, hecho una mierda, pero un equipo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y limpiándose las lágrimas. El sol ya iluminaba Villaoté y las vidrieras del Templo Twang proyectaban colores sobre ellos.

—¿Al final la rescataste?—Agoney se giró hacia Alfred—¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?

—¿Rescatarme? ¿A mí?—Amaia soltó una risita.

—Realmente... no sé cómo apareció delante de mí como el ángel que es...

—Ay, qué horror, no me digas esas cosas. No, yo me escapé sola. Bueno, que da igual, pero que sepáis que la he liado muchísimo—sacó de su bolsa la poción especial que le quedaba—. Que antes me he equivocado y ahora sólo nos queda una poción para daros la magia y buah, no podemos volver a pedírselo a mi maestra porque seguro que nos lanza una maldición, lo siento de verdad...

Miriam se frotó los ojos, que todavía le lagrimeaban y con la voz tomada por culpa del llanto dijo:

—Bueno, que se la tome Ago.

—No, que se la tome Miriam, es la más fuerte.

—Precisamente por eso, alguien tendrá que tener otro tipo de destrezas por si me pasa algo. Que se la tome Agoney, que seguro que con el enamoramiento le hace más efecto.

—¿Qué enamoramiento?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con aire exasperado, incluso Amaia, que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero no quería quedarse fuera del silencio compartido.

Así, Agoney agarró el frasco de la poción, miró a todos sus compañeros para reafirmarse y se bebió el contenido de un trago. Justo cuando terminó, las puertas del Templo Twang se abrieron de par en par y una voz dijo:

—La sacerdotisa me ha pedido que os llame.

\-----

¿Conseguirá Mireya hacerse lo bastante fuerte como para escapar? ¿Se recuperará Thalía? ¿Acabará Aitana enamorándose del troll? ¿Se dará cuenta de que la engañan? ¿Podrá Raoul salir de su habitación? ¿Maldecirá la Bruja del Naranjo a Amaia y a todos los demás por hacer las cosas por su cuenta? ¿Aprenderá Agoney a hacer magia? ¿Encontrará Nerea esposo o esposa? ¿Dejará Alfred de dar cringe cuando intenta conquistar a Amaia? ¿Qué quiere la sacerdotisa? ¿Cuántos capítulos de esto quedan? Misterios sin resolver.


	8. El Fracaso

Subir la escalinata del Templo Twang fue un suplicio para la princesa Nerea y sus compañeros, pues se encontraban doloridos como si acabaran de recibir una buena paliza, que precisamente era lo que les había sucedido.  
Amaia era la única que se encontraba en plenas condiciones y fue la primera en cruzar las grandes puertas del santuario. Alegre como nadie y con Bambi dormida en sus brazos, se paró en seco bajo el umbral, hipnotizada por los interiores del templo.  
—Buah—murmuró—, es que me encantan las vidrieras de colores.  
El resto subieron tras ella, goteando sangre propia y ajena sobre el impoluto suelo de mármol. Alfred, al que le había dado flato y tenía cara de estar a punto de morir por asfixia, se acercó a la pitonisa con la sonrisa que mejor le salió, que era estática, temblorosa y la verdad daba un poco de miedo.  
—Molan—dijo, jadeando un poco—, son como luces y se mueven, a veces.  
—Sí, no sé…  
Los demás decidieron ignorarles y continuaron hasta el centro del vestíbulo donde les esperaba la misteriosa mujer que les había permitido acceder al templo.  
Era morena y delgada, se envolvía en un hábito claro que llevaban también otros miembros de la orden twanguista que pululaban por el lugar. Les sonreía con un gesto cariñoso, como si les conociese de siempre, les hubiese estado siguiendo la pista o fueran tres inocentes cachorrillos de gatos que aún ni han abierto los ojos al mundo, en vez de un grupo zarrapastroso cubierto de sangre, sudor y mugre.  
—¡Living! ¡Bienvenidos al Templo Twang!—exclamó—. Hace ya tiempo que profetizamos vuestra llegada, que sería justo después de una lucha épica en la que vuestros vínculos como brotps saldrían fortalecidos, y así ha sido, a mí el Agofred me tiene de un blessing que no veas.  
Agoney alzó las cejas e intercambió con Nerea una mirada de circunstancias. La princesa se volvió hacia Miriam, pero la joven cabrera aún se encontraba un poco aturdida por culpa de los vapores de la poción somnífera que había inhalado y, para sorpresa de Nerea, estaba riéndose en silencio tanto que le lloraban los ojos.  
—Joder—dijo, intentando respirar, le salió una risa desquiciada—, es que joder, me afectó la pócima esa, ¿eh? Me quedé tonta, que ya no entiendo a la gente cuando me habla.  
Siguió riéndose sola ante la mirada perpleja de Nerea, Agoney y la sacerdotisa del Templo Twang. La risa nerviosa de Miriam reverberaba en las paredes del templo y asustó a varios de los miembros de la orden twanguista que se retiraron disimuladamente de la sala, al fin y al cabo, una mujer cubierta de sangre y con un hacha en la mano riéndose de esa manera no causa la mejor impresión del mundo.  
—Ignorando el desquicie de Miriam—intervino Agoney—, creo que ninguno entendimos nada.  
—Ay, lo siento mucho—dijo la mujer, que seguía mirando a Miriam pero ya no tan sorprendida, más bien con un aire enamoradizo—, es que se me olvida que la gente de fuera de la orden no usa la jerga del futuro.  
—Del futuro—repitió Miriam y soltó una carcajada muy escandalosa, Nerea se agarró al brazo de Agoney.  
—Miriam, cielo, seguro que estás un poco estresada por el tema de la batalla a muerte que habéis tenido ahí abajo—la mujer le cogió las manos—. No os preocupéis, la Gran Sacerdotisa me ha pedido que os guíe hasta ella. Soy Laura Andrés Profecía y os admiro un montonazo a todos. Me caigo al suelo, eh. Y me vais a dejar el templo hecho unos zorros, pero da igual, luego os acompañaré hasta las aguas termales. Seguidme, por favor.  
Tiró de la mano de Miriam y así las dos, y la risa de la joven, se alejaron hacia las escaleras que había al final del vestíbulo y ascendían hacia la planta superior.  
—¿No te sentiste un poco candelabro?  
—Pues como siempre en mi vida, la verdad—suspiró la princesa.  
Siguieron a Miriam y Laura Andrés Profecía hacia la planta superior después de llamar unas cuantas veces a Alfred y Amaia que seguían embobados con las vidrieras, Amaia mirando cómo su ropa cambiaba de color bajo cada cristal y Alfred cantándole algo de que era como una luz. Subieron una escalera interminable, agotados y causando gestos compungidos a los acólitos twanguistas que tenían que ir fregando detrás de ellos.  
—Perdona, eh—les decía Amaia, aunque ella iba limpia—. Lo siento muchísimo, buah, qué vergüenza, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho…  
Al final de un luminoso corredor, se encontraban las puertas que daban acceso a la residencia de la Gran Sacerdotisa. Laura Andrés Profecía llamó tres veces y las puertas se abrieron para dejarles entrar en una sala redondeada, llena de ventanales, en la que entraba la luz del sol y la brisa. Sentada en un trono con forma de esfera se encontraba la Gran Sacerdotisa que, al igual que su enviada, les miraba a todos con el cariño de una madre.  
—Gran Sacerdotisa Mamen, al fin están aquí la princesa Nerea y sus nobles compañeros, ¡living!  
—Bienvenidos seáis al templo—dijo ella, con un acento tan marcado que Miriam volvió a reírse desquiciada diciendo que no entendía nada, Amaia le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Me alegro de corazón de que estéis aquí pues vosotros sois los únicos que podéis impedir el anclaje de la profecía en el lugar incorrecto, los únicos que podéis salvar ambos reinos.  
—Mi señora—Nerea hizo una reverencia, algo cohibida—, hemos oído hablar de la existencia de dicha profecía, se supone que por su culpa Queen Nayomi destruyó mi hogar y ahora tiene prisionero a mi hermano. Por favor, permítanos escucharla.  
—Ay, qué rica eres—dijo la Gran Sacerdotisa—. Así sea, esta es la profecía.  
Empezó a recitar, con voz solemne.

Cuando el anclaje de los reinos sea más inestable  
Va a haber veces que la destrucción sea evitable  
Por matrimonios de colocación inesperada  
La unión de la princesa dará por terminada  
La etapa oscura que sumerge tierras enfrentadas  
Que con la mezcla de sus sangres será saldada  
Y una era llena de bienes comienzo dará  
Pues en adelante su estirpe siempre reinará…

—O no—apuntó Alfred cuando el eco de la voz de la sacerdotisa se perdió—, porque siempre puede haber una revuelta campesina que lleve a los reyes a la guillotina.  
—Alfred…—masculló Agoney mientras Miriam estallaba en otro ataque de risa desquiciada.  
—¡Que no me refiero a vosotros!—aclaró al ver la mirada ofendida de la princesa—, ni a vuestros hijos, ni vuestros nietos, en todo caso descendientes muy, muy lejanos porque realmente el pueblo no está preparado aún para la revolución, pero eso de que “siempre” reinarán, pues no lo creo, porque la evolución natural del sistema político es hacia el fin de la monarquía, ¿no creéis?  
—Ya hablaremos, eh—Nerea se volvió hacia la Gran Sacerdotisa—. Muchas gracias, aunque sigue sin quedarme del todo claro. No quieren casar a la princesa Aitana con mi hermano porque quieren buscar a alguien perfecto y manejable peeeeeero necesitan la sangre del otro reino para la descendencia y dominar el mundo, el caso es… ¿cómo podemos detenerlo? ¿El objetivo es rescatar a Raoul para que se case con Aitana y tengan bebés y así nuestros reinos prosperen y convivan en paz para siempre?  
A Agoney se le escapó una risa nerviosa.  
—Las profecías nunca son literales—apuntó Laura Andrés Profecía—, buscando posibles interpretaciones, especialmente las alejadas de la heternorma, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay mil maneras de cumplirla. “Unión de sangres”, “estirpe”, términos anticuados, ¡sí, lo digo! No hay que tomárselo al pie de la letra, que aquí somos muy abiertos de mente.  
—Buah, qué rallada, eh—Amaia parpadeó—. Jo, pero entonces quién se tiene que liar con quién, estoy un poco perdida, qué vergüenza, pero es que si el príncipe es el novio de Agoney… ¿es que se van a casar Nerea y Aitana?  
—El tiempo que nos queda es corto—dijo la Gran Sacerdotisa, sin dejar tiempo a Nerea a reaccionar—. Pronto ya no habrá vuelta atrás y si queremos acabar con la tiranía de Tinte Rubia, debéis entrar en palacio de inmediato. Vicky, por favor, trae los obsequios.  
Una mujer de intenso cabello rojo, seguida de un grupo de chicas, entró en la sala y dejó una serie de paquetes a los pies del trono esférico de la Gran Sacerdotisa Mamen. La tal Vicky les sonrió, cómplice, y se situó junto a Mamen.  
—Princesa Nerea—habló ella—, eres para nosotras la fuerza y el valor, la única esperanza del templo y por ello queremos obsequiarte con la armadura legendaria creada por los enanos de los montes de Superstargrim que te permitirá ser más ágil, ligera y difícil de ver.  
—Muchas gracias, Gran Sacerdotisa.  
Nerea hizo una reverencia y se acercó a recoger su obsequio, que abultaba más que ella y tras verla tambalearse para volver a bajar junto a sus amigos, Vicky decidió que lo guardaría ella hasta que fuera el momento de ponérselo.  
—Miriam—dijo la sacerdotisa—, derrochas fuerza, garra e instinto protector, te hemos observado, numerosas veces has salvado las vidas de tus compañeros, se nota que tienes un anclaje bien puesto y por ello te obsequiamos con este escudo hechizado con el que podrás crear campos de fuerza para proteger a los tuyos.  
—Gracias—respondió Miriam, subiendo a recoger su obsequio—gracias—repitió inclinándose ante Mamen en una reverencia al mismo tiempo que la sacerdotisa se incorporaba para entregarle su escudo.  
Sus bocas se chocaron justo antes de que se chocaran sus frentes en un golpe que resonó en la estancia e hizo estremecerse a Alfred. Amaia se tapó la boca.  
—No me puedo creer que haya besado a Miriam antes que yo.  
—Ay, joder—Miriam volvió a reírse, la sacerdotisa se abanicó con la mano, sonrojada—. Gracias, por el escudo. Gracias y perdón por…  
—¡Perdón dice, ojalá yo!—comentó Laura Andrés Profecía.  
—La verdad—dijo Vicky.  
—¿Se puede saber desde cuándo todo el mundo está enamorado de Miriam?—preguntó Agoney.  
—No todo el mundo—Alfred le puso una mano en el hombro—, sólo todas las mujeres.  
—Y Pablo, que le echo de menos.  
—Sí, y Pablo.  
La Gran Sacerdotisa aceleró un poco la entrega de regalos porque se le estaba haciendo eterno y ya tenía pinta de que los suelos del templo quedarían manchados de sangre para siempre. Obsequió a Bambi con un collar que haría su mordisco tan fuerte que nadie podría separar sus mandíbulas, a Amaia un silbato tallado en madera que siempre les traería ayuda y a Alfred un farol que siempre iluminaría el camino correcto a seguir.  
—Agoney—terminó, al fin, la sacerdotisa Mamen—, sabemos que te será difícil utilizar tu nueva magia hasta que consigas encontrar el anclaje adecuado y por ello te obsequiamos con este bastón que te ayudará a canalizar tu poder.   
El caballero frunció el ceño, lo que le tendía la Gran Sacerdotisa era, ni más ni menos, que un palo tan alto como Nerea, simple y sin tallar. Parecía una broma, pero todo el mundo estaba extremadamente serio, así que subió a recogerlo y dio las gracias, sintiéndose un poco fracaso.   
—No lo subestimes por su simpleza—le dijo Mamen—, sacará todo tu potencial, que sé que es mucho. Y ahora, por favor, Laura, llévalos a lavarse y descansar.   
Cargando con sus regalos, descendieron hacia las profundidades del templo. Atravesaron una sala casi tan amplia como el vestíbulo, varios niveles por debajo. Allí se congregaba una gran cantidad de miembros de la orden twanguista, todos jóvenes y vestidos con túnicas de color celeste. Se inclinaban sobre sus respectivas mesas de madera, con los rostros iluminados por bolas de cristal que impresionaron a Alfred tanto como un código de principios de caballería. Ajenos a la presencia del grupo de aventureros, todos murmuraban:  
—Se viene… se viene…  
Nerea salió de su ensimismamiento, puesto que desde que escuchó la profecía no había dejado de pensar en las posibilidades y en las combinaciones de matrimonio que debían hacerse. Las voces de aquella gente la hicieron estremecer y se pegó un poco más a Agoney, que también iba sumido en su propio mundo. Con voz entrecortada, se atrevió a preguntar:  
—¿Es así como formulan las profecías como la que acabamos de escuchar?  
—Sí, es. Son aprendices de la Gran Sacerdotisa, como yo misma lo fui hasta hace poco tiempo. Igual que yo, todas se llaman Laura Andrés—respondió su guía.  
—Buah, parece una secta, ¿no?—murmuró Amaia—, digo, qué horror, no en plan mal, ¿eh? Que yo tengo mucho respeto por otras formas de ver el futuro, la mía es más desastre, que no quería ofender, de verdad, lo siento, buah…  
—No te preocupes—sonrió la mujer—. Nos distinguimos por el apellido. Soy Laura Andrés Profecía porque fui la primera, porque las profecías son lo que vivo y respiro… Esta gente aún está aprendiendo, pero si os mantenéis en silencio quizás entenderéis algo de lo que dicen, aunque no siempre acierten. El arte de la adivinación es inexacto, excepto para los más aventajados como la Gran Sacerdotisa, yo misma o Laura Andrés MaríaEvenismo—terminó señalando a una chica que estaba al fondo de la sala y se reía sola delante de su bola de cristal, lo cual hizo que Miriam recuperara su risa de desquiciada.  
La princesa se mordió el labio. Quería preguntar a todas y cada una de aquellas personas qué iba a pasar, pero consideró que por una vez debía guardar silencio y escuchar. Amaia le dio un manotazo a Alfred, que se había acercado a una joven twanguista intentando tocar su bola de cristal:  
—¡LA CUARTA PAREEED!—gritaba la chica, aterrorizada—¡LA CUARTA PARED, RESPETA LA CUARTA PAREEEED!  
A pesar de todo, Nerea consiguió distinguir algunas palabras entre los murmullos que le ponían la carne de gallina.  
—Se viene Vicentgate, se viene.  
—Se viene Aitanazo, se viene.  
—Se viene calabozogate, se viene.  
—¡No! ¡Se viene calabozodate!  
—No seas idiota, quién va a tener una date en un calabozo de mierda. Eso tiene que ser malo. Calabozogate, es lo que se viene.  
—Se viene fracasobola, se viene.  
—Sí, se viene.  
—Se viene, se viene.  
—Se viene fracasobola pero a lo grande, se viene.  
—¿Qué es eso de “fracasobola?  
Agoney se paró en seco y Alfred chocó contra él. Los aprendices les ignoraron, siguieron repitiendo su mantra. Ahora el “fracasobola” se había vuelto un murmullo al unísono. Nerea intentó tirar del caballero, no podía esperar a salir de allí.  
—¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Qué es “bola”? ¿Hablan sobre nosotros?  
—Fracasobola, se viene—repitieron a coro varios aprendices, incluida la conocida profeta estrella Maríaevenismo.  
—No tiene por qué—comentó Laura Andrés Profecía abriendo una portezuela al final de la sala—. No todas las profecías aciertan y ya sabéis que no son literales.   
Señaló la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta para animarles a seguir caminando. Así lo hicieron y, escaleras abajo, las voces de los aprendices se apagaron para gran alivio de la princesa. Agoney, sin embargo, seguía murmurando en voz baja “fracasobola” con cara de pocos amigos y los puños apretados.  
—¡Ay, Agoney, no te pongas nervioso!—Amaia le agarró del brazo, sonriente y le acarició la mejilla—. Que todo nos va a salir muy bien, ya lo verás, con esto que nos han dado se van a enterar.  
—Realmene es lo que toca.—Alfred le puso una mano en el hombro.— Ya hemos pasado por pruebas, aliados y enemigos, hemos sobrevivido a la batalla que pone al héroe, es decir yo, a jugárselo al todo o nada… el siguiente paso es la recompensa.  
—Madre mía, Alfred—Amaia resopló—, qué tonterías estás diciendo.  
—No son tonterías, cualquiera con entendimiento de épica fantástica conoce esta estructura.  
—Épica fantástica, ni épica fantástica, así es como te engatusó el de las greñas. ¡Alfred, espabila!  
Enfadada, la pitonisa aceleró el paso y se agarró al brazo de Nerea para continuar el descenso. Durante unos segundos, Alfred se quedó con cara de haber descubierto que la tierra no era plana, pero su compañero no le prestó mucha atención, estaba demasiado ocupado dejándose sumergir en un pozo de angustia provocado por sus propios pensamientos negativos.  
¿Y qué tenía? ¿Magia y un palo? Ni idea de cómo utilizarla y no había forma de que la Bruja del Naranjo fuera a estar precisamente contenta de verle si volvía para pedirle consejo. Habían puesto confianza en él para algo de lo que no se sentía capaz y si ahora les decía algo, sólo sería una decepción. “Fracasobola”, sólo encontraba razones para estar convencido de que, si no les habían masacrado la noche anterior, lo harían pronto.  
—Compañero—Alfred le sacudió el hombro—. Prohibido pensar en negativo y entrar en bucle, que nos conocemos.  
Desde abajo, la voz de Miriam dijo “¡Dramática!” y Agoney se forzó un poco a sonreír. Alfred se detuvo en la escalera, le sujetó a su amigo la cara con las manos y le miró con tanta intensidad que por un segundo Agoney creyó que iba a comerle los morros.  
—Tal vez sea un poco idiota, no te lo niego, pero tengo honor—le dijo—y por mi honor te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para rescatar a tu príncipe y organizaros la boda del siglo, incluso si eso supone traicionar mis principios antimonárquicos por ti.  
—Gracias—Agoney cerró los ojos, se había emocionado un poquito—, casi suena a una declaración a morosa.  
—Bueno, ya sabes, si Amaia no me quiere y a Raoul no le importa, yo no cierro puertas…  
Los dos se rieron y bajaron el tramo final de escaleras donde Nerea les esperaba cruzada de brazos y con las cejas alzadas, como pidiendo explicaciones. La cueva subterránea era sofocante, llena de vapores.  
—Bien, aquí os dejo por el momento—les dijo Laura Andrés Profecía—. Os hemos preparado ropa limpia, princesa luego te traeremos la armadura y… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Los amuletos, se me olvidaba, vaya fail! Resulta que vuestros enemigos os están vigilando con métodos mágicos, muy fuerte ¿verdad? Pero con que os pongáis los colgantes, nadie que os desee mal podrá veros. Espero que descanséis.  
Cuando se fue, Amaia se volvió hacia Miriam y le cogió las manos, emocionada:  
—Ay, Miriam, ¿quieres que te frote la espalda, te lave el pelo, te lo aclare y luego te peine o te de un masaje? Que se me da muy bien, de verdad.  
—Yo sí quiero—dijo Alfred.  
—Un masaje quiero yo también—añadió Nerea.  
Agoney intentó distraerse mientras sus amigos disfrutaban del bien merecido baño, incluso Bambi despertó para chapotear y nadar junto a ellos, para alegría de Nerea que gritó repetidas veces que aquello era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.  
Aún así, no conseguía quitarse la mala sensación de encima y, es que, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse y despertar la magia de su interior, lo único que consiguió fue que Amaia le preguntara si necesitaba que le preparara una infusión para regular su estreñimiento y después pasara exactamente quince minutos pidiéndole perdón mientras Miriam lloraba de risa.  
Ya que no quería amargarles la diversión, se vistió, se colocó el amuleto y salió de la zona de aguas termales para estar solo. Tal vez, pensaba mientras se sentaba al borde de las escaleras, Amaia se había confundido al decir su porcentaje, o puede que se hubiera equivocado de poción y le había dado una para volverle el doble de negativo y dramático. Quizás lo único que pasaba era que estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de perderlo todo cuando estaban tan cerca.  
Pasó poco rato y sintió a alguien a su lado. La princesa Nerea se acurrucó junto a él, envuelta en ropajes que le quedaban un poco grandes y con el pelo mojado pegado a la carita. Bambi se tumbó a los pies de ambos y ninguno dijo una palabra, sólo se cogieron de las manos y esperaron allí, compartiendo el miedo en silencio.

——

 

La boda sería al aire libre y la reina se encargaba personalmente de decidir la distribución de invitados, los platos que comerían y la música que sonaría. Aitana, en cualquier otra ocasión, habría vivido aquello con el máximo entusiasmo que cabía en su cuerpecillo, pero aún seguía pensando en las palabras del príncipe Raoul y mirando el fragmento de espejo cada pocos minutos. Había algo que no encajaba, estaba claro, pero pensar que Queen Nayomi la estaba casando con un troll a propósito…  
Así que allí se encontraba, sin prestar verdadera atención al orden de los bailes, a la decoración de la capilla, ni a los ojos inexpresivos de su prometido mientras se aclaraba la garganta y le pedía a la reina que le dejara interpretar la canción que lord Roi y él habían compuesto para la boda.   
Aitana se encontraba contemplando con más interés del que debería cómo la princesa Nerea y sus acompañantes se desvestían en una extraña cueva vaporosa cuando la voz del príncipe Luis llegó a sus oídos con un estruendo:

Amor es lo que siento  
Insisto, nunca miento  
Tanto amor que me llega desbordaaaar  
Amor es lo que siento  
No hay arrepentimiento  
A todos se lo tengo que anunciaaaaar

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos y vítores, armando el máximo escándalo posible. Al parecer, mientras Aitana se dedicaba a comer miel para olvidar su boda, los nobles de la corte se habían encariñado del príncipe Luis. Los más ilusionados con el enlace llevaban días vistiendo de azul y amarillo, varios habían compuesto poemas sobre ellos o decorado zonas del castillo con tapices y lienzos con las caras del futuro matrimonio, los más radicales, se decía, se habían montado peleas en las tabernas contra aquellos que dudaban de que el enlace fuera el adecuado. Sólo con acordarse Aitana tenía ganas de vomitar todos los pasteles que se había comido ansiosa esa mañana sin siquiera disfrutarlos.   
—¡Asombroso!—exclamó Assombrossi—¡Maravilloso! Se nota que actúa desde aquí—se dio una palmada en el pecho— y que ha salido completamente de aquí—se señaló la cabeza, donde la rata calva dormitaba—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Luis. La gran sensibilidad de la canción… el mensaje secreto de la letra…  
—Dice “Aitana”—dijo el príncipe, sonriendo a su prometida.  
—Sí, qué bien—respondió ella, con una mueca incómoda.  
Los nobles de la corte exclamaron, todos a la vez, un “awwwww” que hizo que los ojos del alquimista se llenaran de lágrimas de emoción. Lord Roi, por otro lado, tenía una mueca similar a la de Aitana y cogió de una de las mesas una jarra de cerveza que procedió a beber sin pausa. La princesa se preguntó si sería aconsejable hablar con él, estaba desesperada por encontrar aliados con los que comentar la grima que le daba todo aquello y, claro, después de haber encerrado a Raoul…  
Algunas personas estaban pidiéndole al príncipe que repitiera su canción, porque era lo más hermoso que habían escuchado en sus vidas, cuando alguien se acercó corriendo a la reina.  
—¡Majestad, majestad!   
—¡MARTÍ!—gritó la princesa.   
Agitó la mano, entusiasmada, pues el guardia llevaba evitándola exactamente desde el banquete en el que presentaron a su prometido, donde había bailado con ella una vez con cara de estar sufriendo una tortura despiadada. Echaba de menos su humor y cómo sarcásticamente le decía que no la aguantaba. Martí era un buen amigo.   
—Su majestad—dijo él, inclinándose ante la reina e ignorando a la princesa por completo—. Ha pasado algo. Los fragmentos del espejo han perdido su poder, ya no podemos vigilar a la invasora.   
—¿Cómo dices?—sir Manolo se acercó.  
—¿Y cómo dices eso delante de todo el mundo?—masculló la reina entre dientes.  
Martí se encogió de hombros con el rostro impasible, dando a entender que le importaba bien poco filtrar información ante oídos inapropiados. Aitana les miraba con la boca abierta, del mismo modo que lo hacía el príncipe Luis que se había quedado un poco ido porque le habían interrumpido la canción.  
—Que venga Mireya, de inmediato—susurró Queen Nayomi, después se volvió hacia toda la corte—. Señores míos, me temo que han surgido asuntos de alta importancia. Si no les importa, continuaremos con los preparativos en otra ocasión.  
La gente se dispersó, algunos bufando frustrados y otros llorando a lágrima viva porque iban a perderse la canción del príncipe. Aprovechando el revuelo y la exageración de todas aquellas personas, Aitana sacó el espejo de entre sus ropas otra vez. Lo miró, miró a la reina, miró el espejo otra vez, de nuevo a la reina y al espejo. Ahí estaba Nerea, acurrucada junto al más apuesto de los caballeros que la acompañaban, ¿sería acaso su enamorado? ¿De verdad se estaba creyendo que aquella chiquilla era malvada? Nunca había visto un rostro tan dulce en su vida, más dulce que sus pastelitos, más dulce que…  
—¿Ocurre algo, alteza?—le preguntó sir Manolo.  
—¡Nada!—Aitana escondió la mano, disimulando tan mal que el caballero alzó las cejas—. Es que… estaba contando los asientos de los invitados y falta uno. ¿El príncipe Raoul no se va a sentar con nosotros? Al fin y al cabo, está aquí para que le protejamos y se merece un puesto de honor, es de sangre azul, como nosotros, ¿verdad?  
Queen Nayomi y sir Manolo se miraron en silencio durante un rato que a Aitana se le hizo interminable. Apretaba el fragmento de espejo en la mano y lo sentía clavarse en su piel poco a poco mientras se le desmoronaba a pedazos la confianza que tenía puesta en ellos.   
—No creo que sea seguro que esté expuesto ante tanta gente—dijo finalmente sir Manolo—, sus enemigos podrían aparecer, no sería la primera vez que ocurren tragedias en bodas, imagínate que lo envenenan. Es mejor que se quede en sus aposentos, ¿no te parece?  
Aitana asintió enseguida, le resbalaban gotas de sangre entre los dedos, pero se mantuvo impasible mientras Martí y otros guardias escoltaban a Mireya ante ellos.  
—Majestad—la joven se inclinó ante la reina—, me ha dicho Martí que mis espejos han dejao de funcionar.  
Queen Nayomi, algo reticente, apartó la mirada de la princesa antes de hablar.  
—En efecto, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe? Ya es casualidad que fallen en un momento de peligro, con la boda real a la vuelta de la esquina y los enemigos más cerca que nunca.  
Mireya alzó la cabeza, mirando a la reina con un gesto tan desafiante que hubiera parecido más educado que la abofeteara con la ropa interior sucia del príncipe Luis.  
—Los espejos funcionan con la magia que hay en mí, majestad—dijo.  
—¿Magia?—Aitana no se pudo contener, miró hacia los lados por si alguien le explicaba qué estaba pasando.  
Nadie dijo una palabra más, la princesa sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, se cambió el espejo de mano y flexionó los dedos en los que se había cortado, se estaba manchando el vestido de sangre.  
—Y la magia que hay en mí es cada vez más débil—Mireya inclinó la cabeza, finalmente—, como ya sabéis, majestad.   
—Comprendo—la reina suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas colocadas ya para el banquete real—. Tendremos que encontrar otra manera de averiguar qué pretenden. Ya no queda nada, pronto no serán una amenaza, pero por el momento… Martí, ¿qué fue lo último que se vio en el espejo? ¿Dónde estaban? Lo más eficaz sería enviar a sir Manolo y hacer que arda, que arda bien…   
—Pues no sé—el guardia se encogió de hombros—, si te soy sincero me quedé dormido, uno se viene a ser guardia de palacio para otras cosas no para mirar un espejo veinticuatro horas a ver qué hacen cinco pencos, que ya bastante tengo con aguantar a la princesa.  
Aitana abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Mireya la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo y le estuviera pidiendo un minuto. Aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la bronca de Queen Nayomi a Martí por ser un impertinente y por demostrar lo mucho que odiaba su trabajo y a todo el mundo en palacio, agarró una copa de vino, bebió un sorbo y la dejó en la mesa con tanta fuerza que la copa se rompió.  
—¡Ay, jolines!—gritó entonces—¡Me he cortado!   
Enseñó sus dedos ensangrentados a la reina, a sir Manolo, a los alquimistas, a lord Roi, a Martí (que volvía a tener cara de que le estaban torturando sólo por escucharla lloriquear) y al príncipe Luis que aprovechó para llevárselos a los labios, pero Aitana le apartó de un manotazo.   
—Hay que tener más cuidao, amiga—Mireya se cruzó de brazos—. Anda, ven conmigo, que te soluciono eso en un momento.  
—Por favor, sí, ve con ella.—dijo Martí.   
—¿Puedo?—preguntó la princesa, poniéndole ojitos a Queen Nayomi.  
—Pero no tardes mucho, tenemos mil cosas que preparar como para andar perdiendo el tiempo con niñatadas.  
A Martí se le escapó una carcajada entre dientes, pero Aitana no le dio importancia. Siguió a Mireya al interior del palacio en el silencio más absoluto, los tacones de la doncella repiqueteaban por la estancia, a la princesa le costaba mantener el ritmo.  
—Mireya… no sé si sabes…  
—Shhh. Aquí no. No se sabe dónde puede esconderse una rata, anda con cuidao.  
La doncella la guió por pasillos y escaleras escondidas detrás de tapices que Aitana desconocía. Se encontraba bastante perdida cuando, por fin, se detuvieron en un rincón iluminado débilmente por la luz que se colaba de una rendija en el techo. Mireya le agarró la mano y empezó a curarle la herida con los ungüentos que llevaba siempre en su bolsito.  
—¡Mi espejo si funciona!—exclamó en cuanto se recuperó de la sorprea—. O sea, el fragmento que le quité a Raoul, todavía funciona, ¿ves?  
Lo sostuvo ante ella, la cabellera rubia de la princesa Nerea se agitaba en el reflejo manchado de sangre. Mireya lo contempló durante un minuto y después dijo:  
—Raoul te contó todo, ¿verdad?  
—Raoul dijo muchas cosas—Aitana frunció los labios—, pero nada con sentido, en realidad, estaba muy alterado.  
—Ay, Aitana—Mireya suspiró, le envolvió las llemas de los dedos con un vendaje—. La reina te ha mentido siempre. Abre tus ojos. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó con Vicente?   
La princesa se removió, incómoda, y echó una mirada de reojo a su espejo.   
—Procuro olvidarlo.  
—No deberías—Mireya le cogió las manos y depositó el espejo en el hueco entre sus palmas unidas—, porque Vicente no se fue a navegar por las Islas del Sur y, aunque hubiera ido, no hay piratas en las Islas del Sur como te dijeron. Tienes gente cerca mucho más peligrosa que los piratas…  
Las manos de Mireya temblaron y el cabello rubio de la princesa Nerea desapareció del espejo. Lo sustituyó una imagen borrosa de un muchacho alto al que Aitana llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver que le costó reconocerlo. Salía de una taberna de Villaoté, cantando con unos amigos plebeyos como él. Se alejaba por una callejuela y, entonces…  
—¡Sir Manolo!—Aitana miró un momento a Mireya, tenía la frene perlada de sudor y expresión de sufrimiento—¿Qué hace? ¡No! ¿Qué es esto, Mireya? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Vicente! ¡No!  
Apartó las manos. El espejo cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. La princesa temblaba y se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro de piedra que tenía detrás. Mireya tuvo que apoyarse en la pared contraria, débil por el esfuerzo que había hecho para mostrarle aquello.   
—Vicente… no puede ser…   
—¿Ahora lo ves? Vicente no se marchó, pero la reina no te mintió cuando te advirtió de que no iba a volver. Raoul te dijo la verdad, princesa.   
—No puede ser…—repitió ella.  
—Y en el fondo ya lo sabías porque si el espejo seguía funcionando para ti es porque no suponías una amenaza para la princesa Nerea. Aitana—Mireya se acercó hasta ella y la agarró de la muñeca—. Eres la única que puede ayudarnos. Tenemos que salir de aquí, a Thalía le queda poco tiempo, pero no podemos irnos sin Raoul. Princesa… Amiga… Ayúdanos.  
La princesa cerró los ojos, el mundo se le había puesto del revés y lo único que quería en aquel momento era acurrucarse sobre sí misma, llorar y atiborrarse a pasteles hasta que los enemigos de Queen Nayomi asaltaran el palacio y les mandaran ejecutar a todos. Se contuvo, sin embargo, y asintió. Ya no podía hacer nada por Vicente, pero podía vengarse.  
Apenas unos minutos más tarde, la princesa abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Raoul de par en par. Él se levantó de golpe, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, el pelo revuelto y un boniato en la mano. A sus pies un plato vacío que empujó disimuladamente debajo de la cama. Aitana hizo una mueca.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Pues comerme un boniato, ¿a ti qué te parece?—se defendió él—, ¿ahora también tenéis que matarme de hambre?  
Aitana tomó una larga y profunda bocanada de aire, entró en la habitación, cogió las manos al príncipe y le dijo:  
—Lo siento por no haberte creído, soy muy tonta, perdóname, pero ya me he dado cuenta de la verdad… Así que he venido a liberarte.  
Raoul no reaccionó al principio, le costó unos cuantos segundos a su cerebro aturdido por llorar mucho entender lo que decía Aitana. Dejó caer el boniato sobre su cama y agarró a la princesa de las mejillas.  
—¡Dios mío, Aitana, te besaría!  
—No, no, no me beses—ella se apartó—, que a saber cómo se pone ya-sabes-quién.  
—Es verdad, pues no te beso.  
Mireya entró en los aposentos del príncipe, caminaba un poco insegura todavía por el esfuerzo de usar su magia en una situación como aquella. Puso una mano en el hombro de Aitana y le dijo, muy seria:  
—Lo mejor será que te mantengas apartada, tranquila en tus aposentos, porque para salir de aquí tendré que hacer algo… algo que probablemente me cueste mucho y no quiero que te veas afectada.  
—Un momento, un momento, no. Eso no está bien—Raoul miró a una y a la otra con el entrecejo arrugado—. Si nos vamos, nos vamos todos. No vamos a dejar a Aitana aquí para que se case con ese troll, ¿no?  
—¡Raoul!—Aitana se lanzó a sus brazos—. ¡Lo siento muchísimo por decir todo lo que te dije, sobre todo lo de que tu hermana es malvada cuando está claro que es la chica más encantadora y preciosa del mundo!  
—Espera, creo que me he perdido algo…  
—¡Estoy deseando conocerla!  
Mireya carraspeó, el príncipe y la princesa se giraron. Había vuelto a ponerse muy, muy seria.  
—Está bien, nos iremos esta noche. Marina vendrá buscarnos a la salida de un pasadizo secreto con su carromato. Yo espero estar bien, Raoul tienes que cuidar de Thalía.  
—Lo haré—dijo—, aunque si vamos en carromato igual me tenéis que cuidar a mí porque me mareo.  
—No seas idiota—Mireya agarró a Aitana del brazo—, mejor que salgamos de aquí ante de que la rata calva se cuele por un rincón y descubra nuestro plan. 

——

—Definitivamente se nos da fatal hacer planes—murmuró la princesa Nerea.  
Porque sí, habían dejado el templo bastante animados y convencidos de que podrían con todo y sí, habían decidido ir al castillo de Queen Nayomi a saco, rescatar a Raoul y desaparecer, pero no habían pensado que tendrían dificultades al entrar.   
Superar las primeras barreras había sido sencillo. Entraron al patio de armas y Nerea dejó fuera de combate a todos los guardias sin que siquiera la vieran gracias a su nueva armadura. Después, llegaron a la puerta de la fortaleza principal y, claro, aquello supuso más problema.  
—Agoney, tienes que hacer que estalle o algo—le dijo Alfred—, haz algo con tu bastón mágico, nos va a dar el amanecer.  
Y no es que no lo estuviera intentando, pero lo único que había conseguido fueron unas chispitas ridículas que, por suerte nadie vio. Bambi gruñía a sus pies, impaciente por entrar, mientras Nerea y Miriam vigilaban que no se acercara ningún guardia más.  
—Chiquita mierda—gruñó él—, tanto regalo inútil en ese tiempo y nadie nos dio un plano del castillo, ni nada. Voy a demandar a esa gente.  
—¡Vamos, Agoney!—Amaia pegó la oreja a la puerta y le dio unos golpecitos, para ver si seguía igual de sólida—. Igual es mejor si pedimos ayuda, buah, ¿te imaginas que en realidad el poder de este silbato es hipnotizar a los enemigos y que nos ayuden? Ay, lo tengo que probar, dejadme…  
Dicho lo cual se llevó el silbato a los labios y emitió un sonoro pitido que hizo que Bambi agachara las orejas y cambiara sus ladridos por un gimoteo. Todos miraron a Amaia con los ojos como platos, si estaban allí de incógnito, la cubierta acababa de saltar por los aires. El pitido se alargó y se alargó hasta que Miriam tiró del brazo de Amaia hacia abajo con brusquedad.  
—¿Qué la pasa a esta, de verdad? Para dar masajes muy bien, para asaltar un castillo es la peor aliada.  
—Jo, Miriam, lo siento muchísimo…  
Agoney se giró hacia la puerta y vio aquello como la última oportunidad antes de que todos los guardias que quedaban en el palacio se lanzaran hacia ellos salvajemente. Se concentró y dio un golpe al portón con su bastón mágico, con toda la fuerza que pudo y…  
Una explosión hizo la puerta estallar en pedazos. Miriam fue rápida y activó el campo protector de su escudo, porque si no hubiesen acabado gravemente heridos. Agoney, con la boca abierta, se quedó mirando el vestíbulo lleno de escombros, la escalinata y el polvo que caía de la planta de arriba como si fuera una alucinación. Dentro del castillo, empezaron a escucharse gritos, golpes y el sonido de derrumbamiento.  
—¡BIEEEEEEN!—gritó Nerea—¡Agoney vuelve a demostrar que es el mejor!  
—Realmente eso ha sido alucinante.  
—Buah, qué pasada.  
—Venga, perras del demonio, menos perder el tiempo y más entrar al castillo porque perderemos el factor sorpresa, ¡venga!  
Hicieron caso a Miriam y se aventuraron al interior del castillo. Agoney no podía creerse que su nuevo poder mágico hubiera causado semejante daño en el edificio, los escombros les rodeaban y caían cerca de ellos, un pedazo de pared casi aplasta a Bambi, miembros de la corte aparecían corriendo y gritando por los corredores.  
—¿Hacia dónde? ¡Alfred!  
El farolillo del joven caballero iluminó un corredor ligeramente menos afectado por la explosión mágica y hacia allí fueron todos, hasta entonces no se habían encontrado con resistencia, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron un grupo de guardias armados hasta los dientes.  
—¡ATRÁS!—gritó Miriam, abriéndose paso con el campo de fuerza del escudo.  
Los esquivaron, o eso creían. Siguieron corriendo hasta que escucharon el grito de Amaia detrás de ellos, se estaba peleando con un guardia que la agarraba del pelo, ella le soltaba bofetadas a diestro y siniestro, soplando su silbato desesperadamente.  
—¡AMAIA!  
—¡No te preocupes!—Nerea dio un paso atrás—¡Yo me encargo, seguid adelante! ¡Seguid adelante!  
La princesa corrió, cuchillo en mano, a rescatar a su compañera. Alfred no quería dejarlas atrás, pero Agoney y Miriam tiraron de él y así siguieron adelante durante un largo trecho, con Bambi a la cabeza.  
—¿No empieza a hacer mucho calor?—preguntó Agoney.  
—Ay, pillín—Alfred le sonrió—, que te estás calentando por la idea de ver a tu príncipe, ¿eh?  
—No, hace calor de verdad—Miriam se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos como platos—. Jo - der.  
El pasillo estaba prácticamente bloqueado por un enorme dragón de color negro. Miriam activó su escudo de inmediato y les salvó de una llamarada de las que habían destruido el palacio de la princesa Nerea cuando todo aquello empezó.   
—¡Es mi momento!—Alfred desenvainó la espada, Bambi gruñía como nunca—. Lucharé a muerte contra el dragón, vosotros seguid adelante.  
—Alfred no seas imbécil, ya vale, eh—Miriam le dio un empujón—. Te va a chumascar, es que con la tontería de hacerte el héroe y eres el único que puede indicar el camino. Yo me quedo y protejo a Amaia y Nerea, le mantendré ocupado con el hacha. Vosotros, a correr como podáis.   
Miriam desactivó el escudo protector y lo volvió a activar, dejando a los dos caballeros fuera. El dragón les echó el ojo, parecía sonreír, dispuesto a carbonizarlos y luego devorarlos. Alfred alzó su espada, Agoney alzó su bastón mágico, sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo, pero concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que les permitiera esquivar al dragón, estaban tan, tan cerca…  
Una ráfaga de aire con los colores del arcoiris salió del bastón, golpeando al dragón en la cara.   
—¿Qué coño?—dijo Miriam.  
Agoney y Alfred se quedaron paralizados mientras el dragón, cubierto por una masa pegajosa muliticolor, se retorcía, chillando como un condenado de tal manera que el caballero sintió un poco de pena.  
—Vía libre, vía libre, Agoney, corre, corre.  
Alfred le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, no fuera a ser que le diera un brote animalista y quisiera rescatar al dragón. Según avanzaban, las pequeñas patitas de Bambi se volvían más y más rápidas, parecía que ella ya había localizado su objetivo, a los dos les costaba seguir el ritmo.  
Entonces, Agoney les vio. Una joven de pelo castaño con el vestido más incómodo del mundo para una huida que sujetaba con cuidado a una mujer rubia, tras ellos una doncella con aspecto aturdido y…  
—¡RAOUL!—gritó.  
El príncipe alzó la cabeza, se le iluminó la cara con la sonrisa más perfecta del mundo y al segundo siguiente cayó al suelo al recibir el mordisco furioso de Bambi en el tobillo. La chica que tenía pinta de ser la princesa Aitana dio un grito.  
—¡BAMBI! ¿QUÉ HACES?  
—Hostia puta, Agoney—gritó Raoul, soltó un gritito de dolor—. Controla a tu rata, ¿qué coño tiene en los dientes? Joder, me va a arrancar la puta pierna.  
—¿Cómo que rata?  
—Agoney, creo que ahora mismo lo más importante no es discutir porque tu novio insulte a tu perra.  
—Bambi, suéltalo.  
Bambi obedeció, reticente. Raoul se agachó a frotarse el tobillo, murmurando un montón de cosas que parecían insultos.  
—Pues sí que te alegras de que vengamos a salvarte, ¿no?—Agoney se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Qué quieres que te haga reverencias?—Raoul se levantó, cojeando un poco—. Me robas los caballos, me muerde tu perro rata y encima querrás que te dé las gracias.   
—Raoul, este no es el momento para ponerse a discutir—dijo la mujer rubia, que se intentó incorporar un poco sujeta a la princesa—, tenemos poco tiempo.  
—Yo me esperaba esto más… no sé, con besos y…  
—Pues mira—Agoney alzó la voz—, si no quieres que te rescate, no te rescato.  
—Pues muy bien—repuso Raoul—, ¿es que no ves que ya me estaba fugando yo? Nadie te ha llamado.  
—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó la princesa.  
—Pues me voy, ahí te quedas, que eres un orgulloso.  
Dicho lo cual, el caballero se dio la vuelta y regresó por el pasillo. Alfred le miró, miró a Raoul y a su grupo (la mujer rubia parecía bastante enfadada y si tuviera fuerzas les estaría gritando, seguro), miró otra vez a Agoney. No sabía qué hacer.  
—¡Pues vete, que ya querrás volver!—le gritó Raoul—. Es que ya verás como vuelve. Un… dos…—hizo una larga, larga, larga, larga, larguísima pausa, mientras Agoney se perdía al fondo del pasillo—, gilipollas.  
Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo en el que nadie se atrevió a moverse, después Alfred soltó una risita nerviosa.  
—Bueno, no me he presentado, soy Alfred, músico, cantautor y caballero andante, amigo de Agoney y líder del grupo que ha venido a rescatar a Raoul… y compañeros, si seguís la luz de mi farolillo…  
Bambi soltó un gruñido tan fuerte que pareció que el castillo entraba otra vez en derrumbamiento, se lanzó disparada, esta vez no hacia la pierna de Raoul, si no hacia una criatura pequeña y rosada, una rata calva que al joven caballero le dio mucha grima.  
—Nos han encontrao, mierda—dijo la mujer rubia—. De verdad, Raoul, que si lo sé te dejo encerrao, es que ahora vamos a morir por tu culpa.  
—¡Es culpa de Agoney, Mireya, porque es imbécil!  
—¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando?—preguntó la princesa.  
—La única explicación —dijo una voz tras ellos— nos la tenéis que dar a nosotros.  
—¡Assombrossi!—la princesa se volvió hacia el hombre de ojos saltones—. Que no pasa nada, sólo estábamos de paseo nocturno.  
—Princesa, nunca has sido buena actriz…  
Dicho lo cual cerró los ojos y todos se dieron cuenta de que a sus pies había dibujado un extraño círculo lleno de símbolo. Las armaduras que decoraban el pasillo se sacudieron con un ruido metálico y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, la doncella que hasta entonces había estado ensimismada dio un grito perforador de tímpanos.  
Las armaduras se acercaron a ellos, Alfred se adelantó para plantarles cara, espada en mano, y Mireya se separó con dificultad de la princesa, con cara de estar a punto de desmayarse, señalaba a las armaduras y estas caían al suelo echas pedazos. Bambi seguía corriendo detrás de la rata calva y la doncella seguía gritando y gritando y gritando y gritando.  
—¡LAS QUE LIÁIS, PUTAS DEL DEMONIO!  
Miriam llegó corriendo, tras ella Nerea, Amaia y, aun con cara de que preferiría ser devorado por el dragón, Agoney.  
—¡Raoul!—gritó Nerea.  
—¡Nerea!—gritó Raoul.  
—¡Nerea!—gritó también Aitana.  
El príncipe y la princesa se abrazaron en mitad de aquel caos, Miriam se puso al frente, hacha en mano, separando las cabezas de cada armadura móvil que se les acercaba, Agoney junto a ella seguía echando aquella extraña producción color arcoiris en contra de sus enemigos. Amaia se apresuró a sujetar a Mireya, que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.   
—¡Alfred, señala el camino para sacarnos de aquí!—gritó Nerea—¡No hay tiempo!  
—¡Como mandes, mi princesa!  
La luz de Alfred iluminó la pared a la derecha, el caballero se quedó extrañado, pero sin darle tiempo a pensarlo, Nerea corrió hacia la pared, la empujó y la empujó, apartándola poco a poco para descubrir un pasadizo secreto.  
—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!—animó la princesa—¡Venga, venga, venga!  
Amaia, sujetando a Mireya fue la primera en cruzar al pasadizo, Alfred las siguió iluminando con el farolillo. Raoul cogió a Thalía de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el pasadizo, dejándola en los brazos de Nerea antes de volverse a contemplar el panorama. Miriam y Agoney retrocedían poco a poco, pero las armaduras seguían viniendo, Assombrossi recomponía las que se iban destruyendo.  
—Miriam, haz eso del escudo—le dijo Agoney—. Cojo a Bambi y nos vamos.  
—¡Hecho, amigo!  
Detuvieron así el avance de las armaduras, Miriam corrió hacia el pasadizo, Agoney corrió detrás de Bambi a la que consiguió atrapar, y ya que estaba le dio una patada a la rata que la mandó volando.   
—¡Dios mío!—exclamó Aitana.  
—¡NOOOOOOO!—gritó Assombrossi.  
—¿Hice algo malo?  
—¡Has hecho algo de puta madre!—exclamó Raoul, otra vez sonriente, le tendió la mano a Agoney, justo en el umbral del pasadizo.  
El caballero también sonrió, mientras Bambi gruñía, cogió la mano del príncipe y a punto estaban de cruzar el pasadizo cuando escucharon gritar a la princesa. Distraídos como estaban por el ataque de las armaduras, no se habían dado cuenta que desde el otro lado sir Manolo había vuelto, acompañado por Queen Nayomi y, en ese momento, el caballero dragón sujetaba el brazo de la princesa.  
—¡No!¡Aitana!  
—¡Marchaos sin mí!—gritó ella—¡En serio, marchaos!  
—Jamás—dijo Raoul, miró a Agoney—¿Me dejas tu espada?  
—Sí, claro. Espera, un momento—dejó a Bambi en los brazos de Nerea—. Corred, por si acaso. Cuídala, ¿vale?  
—¿Qué estáis haciendo, sois los dos idiotas?  
Pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la princesa. Agoney se apartó de ella, cerró la puerta del pasadizo y se dispuso a combatir, tal vez hasta la muerte, junto a su príncipe. 

 

\----

¿¿¿¿¿Y AHORA QUÉ?????? ¿Morirán? ¿Vivirán? ¿Llorará Alfred por haber dejado a su compañero atrás? ¿La rata muerta la ha cascado? ¿Qué castigo tiene en mente Queen Nayomi para Aitana por revelarse? ¿Se recuperará Mireya? ¿Llegarán a un lugar seguro? ¿Pueden confiar en Marina? ¿Conseguirá Amaia el amor de Miriam? ¿Volverán todos para rescatar a esta gente? ¿Se le infectará a Raoul la herida del mordisco de Bambi y tendrán que amputarle el pie? Probablemente.


	9. Martí cumple el sueño de su vida y todo el mundo quiere un beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a Raoul y Agoney por volver a ser novios y permitirme estar lo bastante soft como para escribir moñerías varias.

Al principio, Agoney no sabía si estaba despierto o no.  
Parecía que llevaba meses en la oscuridad, encadenado en un calabozo mugriento que olía a moho podrido. Desorientado y con dolor de cabeza, su mente divagaba y le venían una y otra vez fogonazos de su aventura que no conseguía encajar del todo y le dejaban aún más perdido. Una sensación que empeoraba por momentos, cuando el olor putrefacto de las mazmorras se mezclaba con otro aroma tan delicioso que le hacía rugir las tripas con más fuerza que un grito de guerra de Miriam y a la vez le daba ganas de vomitar.  
Y fue ese olor, al fin y al cabo, lo que le hizo salir de su aturdimiento, aunque Agoney nunca supo exactamente cuándo sucedió. El derrotado caballero alzó la cabeza en busca de la procedencia de la fragancia. Sólo el más ínfimo rastro de luz iluminaba la celda y aunque no veía más que formas oscuras a su alrededor, había una en concreto que hubiese distinguido en cualquier escenario posible y es que ese perfil Agoney ya lo había visto a oscuras muchas veces, en situaciones mejores y desde luego más placenteras.  
No estaba solo en la mazmorra: su príncipe estaba allí, inconsciente y encadenado junto a él.  
—Raoul…—intentó decir, aunque sólo fue capaz de gruñir algo parecido.  
Por fin le tenía al lado, aquello era increíble. No se acordaba de cuánto hacía exactamente desde la última vez que estuvieron solos en la oscuridad. Y se moría de ganas de darle un beso, pero no podía. Quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared porque los dos eran idiotas, más idiotas de lo que creía. Habían malgastado la oportunidad de reencontrarse como era debido en mitad de los pasillos, delante de todo el mundo y ya que estaban huir con los demás, sólo por discutir como dos tontos y hacerse los orgullosos. Y ahora las cadenas le ataban a la pared y no podía acercarse para despertarle, ni cubrirle de besos la cara llena de magulladuras por la batalla que habían perdido juntos.  
Como estaba embobado mirando la mandíbula de Raoul, tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que había algo que se movía junto a él. Agoney arrugó el entrecejo al distinguir un brazo diminuto que acercaba una cuchara a los labios del príncipe, dándole de comer aquello de lo que procedía el extraño y delicioso aroma.  
—¿Quién anda ahí?—alzó la voz, al fin.  
La cuchara retumbó contra el suelo. Agoney no esperó respuesta, acababa de volver a sí mismo del todo y por primera vez era consciente de la situación. No veía a quien estaba al lado de Raoul, pero tenía que tratarse de un carcelero, así que tiró de sus cadenas, sin éxito, con la esperanza de que estuvieran flojas. Al fin y al cabo él era un caballero y había prometido rescatar al hermano de la princesa. ¿Qué diría Alfred? Que un buen caballero no se rinde ante la adversidad, que las cadenas y las mazmorras son simplemente minucias y que cuando uno hace las cosas por causas nobles (como amor, por ejemplo) al final tiene que salir victorioso de ellas.  
—¡Vaya gamusino!—habló aquella persona entones y Agoney se quedó quieto, intentando buscar la figura de la que procedía esa vocecilla—. Ya lo dijo la reina, que eras travieso y te ibas a intentar soltar lo primerito. No vas a poder, porque mi Assombrossi te ha hecho unas cadenas anti-mágicas y mucho le ha costado, que estaba tristísimo porque su rata reventó contra una pared por culpa tuya y de tu primo…  
Agoney alzó la mirada hacia los grilletes que le apresaban y se mordió el labio. Las cadenas parecían tener algo especial, sin duda, pues daba la sensación de que atraían toda la oscuridad de la celda y la concentraban a su alrededor. Inexperto en eso de la magia, no se le había ocurrido todavía usarla, pero si lo que aquella extraña decía era real, estaba metido en un problema bien grande.  
—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—el caballero se removió—. No te veo, ¿eres una aliada? ¿Puedes liberarnos?  
—Ah, no, no, no puedo mi abuelo no me deja—suspiró la criatura—. Si la reina dice que habéis sido traviesos y os castiga sin jugar… aunque es cierto que reventasteis a la rata calva, cuando se lo dije a mi abuelo se puso contentísimo y me preparó este puchero—hizo una pausa, Agoney se imaginó que estaba señalando el caldero—. Es un puchero lleno de maternidad para ti y para tu primo, para que se os arreglen las entrañas y podáis gritarle de nuevo a la luna.  
—Pero qué dice de mi primo…  
Agoney no supo muy bien qué responder a la misteriosa carcelera, más que nada porque no sabía si todo lo que decía iba en serio o se estaba riendo en su cara. El vapor del puchero con el que alimentaba a Raoul impedía al caballero verla y, de todas formas, sólo estuvo allí unos pocos minutos más. Enseguida dio por terminada su labor y procedió a marcharse, cargando con el caldero que era más grande que ella.  
—No te preocupes—dijo antes de salir—. Seguro que tu primo y tú os ponéis bien.  
—¡Que no es mi primo, pesada!—gritó el caballero, tirando de sus cadenas tanto que se hizo daño en el hombro.  
La puerta de la mazmorra se cerró con un chirrido y nuestro joven héroe se quedó de nuevo a solas, confuso y lleno de rabia. Aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir resultado alguno, tiró unas cuantas veces más de sus cadenas porque no sabía qué más intentar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus amigos estuvieran allí para aconsejarle, seguro que Alfred había leído mil historias sobre cómo escapar de una prisión, tal vez Nerea conseguiría escurrir sus muñecas diminutas de los grilletes y Miriam… Miriam tiraría con tanta fuerza que arrancaría la pared.  
Se quedó agotado, al final, y sospechaba que la magia que no sabía utilizar había intentado hacer acto de presencia porque los grilletes cada vez le apretaban más. Fue una suerte, tal vez, que se quedara sumido en aquel silencio porque cuando Raoul habló lo hizo con una voz tan, tan baja que el más mínimo ruido la hubiera tapado.  
—Agoney…—susurró.  
Él se quedó muy quieto, tenso de repente. Lo primero que pensó fue que se lo había imaginado y no se atrevió a girarse para verle, otra vez, desvanecido, eso sólo serviría para frustrarle todavía más.  
—Agoney… —repitió el príncipe—,espero que… que me hayas traído mis caballos…  
Soltó una mezcla extraña a medio camino entre risa y sollozo antes de atreverse de buscar la mirada de Raoul. En la oscuridad, el príncipe parecía un fantasma. Contemplaba al caballero que había ido en su rescate con una sonrisa dulce, pero triste, como quien se está despidiendo antes de tiempo. Parecía que mantenerse con los ojos abiertos le estaba costando un mundo.  
—Tus caballos—Agoney sonrió—, me temo que están corriendo libres por los montes, lo siento.  
—Da igual, al menos estás tú—dijo, cerró los ojos un instante y cogió aire haciendo un gran esfuerzo—. Me alegro de que hayas venido, ojalá no te hubieras ido nunca porque eres…—hizo otra larga pausa— muy importante para mí.  
Agoney pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo se le resquebrajaba la voz a medida que decía aquello y le ardía la sangre, porque no era justo, pero tampoco le quedaban ya energías para seguir fingiendo que iba a conseguir que sus grilletes cedieran y estaba demasiado aturdido emocionalmente como para que se le ocurriera otra cosa.  
—Eres imbécil—le dijo— por hablar como si esto fuera una despedida. Vamos a salir de aquí, se lo prometí a Nerea y soy un caballero de palabra, así que cállate o piensa algo que hacer para liberarnos.  
—Eres tonto—repuso el príncipe, aunque sonaba como si le estuviera diciendo que era su persona favorita en el mundo—. Salvasteis a Mireya y a Thalía, así que sólo quedo yo para que me quite la vida ese troll, ya sabemos lo que va a pasar. Sólo prométeme… que cuando vengan a por ti, te vas a cargar a todos los que puedas de mi parte.  
—No te lo prometo—gruñó Agoney—, luego me dicen dramático a mí, todavía no estás muerto, Raoul…  
Iba a decir algo más pero se quedó en silencio al escuchar pasos que se acercaban, el miedo le hacía más daño que los grilletes apretados. La luz de una antorcha iluminó la celda entre sus barrotes, cegando a ambos mientras la puerta chirriaba al abrirse y cerrarse una vez más detrás del recién llegado.  
Agoney no reconoció al joven rubio que se presentó ante ellos. Colocó la antorcha en un soporte en el interior del calabozo y dejó algo al lado que el caballero no logró ver porque le lloraban los ojos. El recién llegado les lanzó una mirada desapasionada y, sin más miramientos, procedió a desenrollar un pedazo de pergamino atado con un lacito amarillo. Carraspeó.  
—La princesa me envía para transmitir el siguiente mensaje—dijo y empezó a leer con voz monótona.

Para el príncipe Raoul, mi amigo:

Estoy profundamente arrepentida de no haber creído tus advertencias desde el primer momento. Si no hubiera sido tan ilusa, quizás ahora mismo los tres seríamos libres y estaríamos ya muy lejos de este horrible reino, junto a la princesa Nerea y vuestros otros amigos.  
Raoul, ahora sé que me decías la verdad, la misma reina me lo ha confesado y me ha confinado a lo más alto de la torre. Mi prometido me hizo una visita y yo misma he podido comprobar que su pelo está aclarándose y ya casi es rubio, igual que tú.  
Siempre te has preocupado por mí y siento que no he estado a la altura, por eso déjame hacer esto por ti ahora que es cuando más lo necesitas. Adjunto con esta carta el pacto que he hecho con Martí a cambio de vuestra libertad. Por favor, cuando la veas, preséntale a la princesa Nerea mi amor y mis respetos.

Atentamente:  
Aitana.

El muchacho se detuvo entonces un momento para mirar a los dos prisioneros. Agoney se había inclinado hacia delante todo lo que las cadenas le permitían y Raoul parecía, por primera vez desde que había despertado, vivo.  
El guardia continuó leyendo:

Yo, Aitana, única hija de Nayomi, princesa y heredera del reino, juro mediante este documento que de ahora en adelante fingiré que Martí, presente leyendo estas palabras, no existe y no volveré a dirigirme a él, ni a molestarle con mis tonterías, ni siquiera a pronunciar su nombre jamás en el resto de años que me quedan de vida….  
El joven sonrió para sí mismo.  
…, siempre y cuando él ponga en libertad al príncipe Raoul y a su apuesto buen amigo, el caballero Agoney, y les proporcione los medios necesarios para reunirse de manera segura con la princesa Nerea y sus demás compañeros.

Al terminar dejó que el pergamino volviera a enrollarse por sí mismo, se lo guardó entre sus ropajes y, satisfecho, dio una palmada antes de coger el manojo de llaves que llevaba enganchado al cinturón. Se acercó a soltar primero los grilletes que sujetaban a Agoney. Las muñecas le ardían como si le hubieran prendido fuego, aún así, en cuanto estuvo libre le arrebató las llaves a Martí.  
Se lanzó hacia el príncipe para desencadenarle lo primero, después lanzó las llaves al suelo, cogió la cara de Raoul entre sus manos y le besó como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en la vida, algo bastante probable dadas las circunstancias.  
Raoul, que antes de la llegada de Martí parecía más un muñeco de trapo que un muchacho, se agarró a Agoney desesperado y le besó con exactamente la misma intensidad.  
Y se besaron durante un rato que a ellos les pareció muy corto pero a Martí se le hizo eterno hasta el punto en el que consideró si no le valdría la pena seguir aguantando a la princesa antes que ver a esos dos succionándose como lapas delante de su cara. Hubieran seguido besándose allí, en medio de la mazmorra más mugrienta del castillo de Queen Nayomi, probablemente hasta que el último soplo de vida del príncipe fuese absorbido por la alquimia que le estaba transfiriendo su esencia al troll, si Martí no se hubiese hartado:  
—Años formándome como guardia para aguantar estas cosas—gruñó y descolgó la antorcha—. Si os lo montáis aquí os vais a coger la lepra, que a mí me da igual si os morís los dos pero ya me jodería ser tan tonto como para palmarla ahora.  
Lo poco que quedaba de Agoney que no estaba pensando en la lengua de Raoul en su boca se dio cuenta de que Martí tenía razón, así que se separó de su príncipe y le ayudó a incorporarse mientras el guardia suspiraba aliviado.  
—La princesa me ha dicho que con esto podréis encontrar a vuestros amigos—Martí le puso un fragmento de cristal en la mano— y cuando salgamos te daré tu palo mágico ese, porque al moribundo le cargas tú, no yo.  
—¿Un cristal?—Agoney entrecerró los ojos, tenía un aspecto horrible en el reflejo—. ¿Es que nadie usa cosas normales? Un mapa, o algo…  
—Es el espejo de Mireya—dijo Raoul, que tenía que apoyarse totalmente en Agoney para mantenerse en pie—. Yo sé cómo funciona, si aguanto…  
—Claro que aguantas.  
Agoney le estrechó contra su cuerpo, los dos se sonrieron y se quedaron mirándose en silencio como si estuvieran contemplando lo más hermoso de este mundo. Martí puso los ojos en blanco y luego fingió que le daba una arcada, aunque ni el príncipe ni el caballero se inmutaron ante el gesto.  
—Qué ganas tengo de retirarme—carraspeó de nuevo—¡A ver! Yo os guiaré hasta la salida, os espera un carruaje a vuestra disposición. El conductor, Tukot, os llevará donde pidáis. Una vez fuera del palacio, me desentiendo.  
—Eso no es lo que le has prometido a Aitana—masculló Raoul.  
—Y qué, no se va a enterar—Martí se encogió de hombros, agarró el bastón mágico de Agoney y se dispuso a salir de la celda—. Seguidme.  
Recorrieron los pasadizos y galerías más despacio de lo que al joven guardia le hubiera gustado, en parte porque el príncipe estaba débil, a punto de desvanecers, y, más que andar, Agoney tenía que arrastrarle, pero también porque cuando el caballero se detenía para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien, no podían evitar besarse. A Agoney le pareció escuchar que Martí murmuraba un par de veces algo como: “es que ojalá nos pillen”.  
En cualquier caso, el camino se le hacía al caballero tan insoportablemente largo como a su guía. Llegó el momento en el que Raoul dejó de responderle cuando le susurraba palabras de ánimo. No tuvo el valor de girarse para comprobar su estado, ni siquiera cuando Martí se detuvo al final del último pasadizo y abrió una desgastada puerta de madera hacia el exterior, hacia la libertad.  
El frío nocturno les golpeó en el rostro. Salieron y contemplaron el carruaje que les esperaba bajo la luz de las estrellas. Raoul se removió ligeramente, pegado a Agoney y dijo:  
—Es que lo poco que me queda de vida lo voy a vomitar en el carromato ese con lo que me mareo.  
—Shhh, no digas nada, ya casi estamos.  
—Bueno—dijo Martí, temiendo que se volvieran a poner cariñosos y le tocara esperar más tiempo—. Aquí os dejo, pero daos prisa porque hasta que no salgáis de los terrenos del castillo, la alquimia seguirá haciendo efecto y tiene pinta de que la va a cascar de un momento a otro.  
—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos—dijo Agoney, aunque lo que tenía era ganas de reventarle la cara de un puñetazo.  
—Cosa de la princesa—Martí le tendió a Agoney su bastón mágico, un poco difícil de sujetar a la vez que el cuerpo del príncipe—. Me conlleva menos trabajo planificar la fuga de los enemigos de mi padre que aguantarla a ella. Venga, adiós.  
Y se marchó, dejándoles a ambos sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Agoney intentó arrastrar a Raoul hacia el carromato, con el bastón en la otra mano y clavándose el fragmento de espejo en la piel, bastante complicado era avanzar. Para sus adentros, maldecía a Martí por no haberles ayudado al menos a subir, en voz alta decía:  
—Aguanta, chiquito, ya casi estamos…  
No habían avanzado más que unos pasos cuando una figura enmascarada se bajó del carruaje. Era un tipo sonriente, ataviado con una capa oscura, que se acercó a ellos de inmediato.  
—¡Casi me hago viejo esperando, sí lo digo!—exclamó el hombre, de una forma demasiado estridente para estar en medio de una fuga en mitad de la noche—. Sí que habéis tardado en salir, dame al príncipe, deja que te ayude.  
El primer instinto de Agoney fue echarse hacia atrás, aunque era bien complicado moverse. Interpuso su bastón entre ellos dos y el conductor del carromato a quien no le hizo nada de gracia el gesto del caballero. Se cruzó de brazos y chascó la lengua.  
—Me parece que no estás como para perder el tiempo, ¿quieres que tu chico se nos muera? No puedes con todo, déjame subirle.  
—¿Eres Tukot?—preguntó Agoney, agitado.  
—¡Claro que soy Tukot! ¿No me ves? Enmascarado, un tipo de incógnito, el amiguete de Martí de toda la vida. Venga, dame al príncipe, o se va a morir por tu culpa.  
Agoney dudó. Aquel tipo no le generaba confianza, había algo malicioso en su mirada, pero claro, también era un enviado de Martí y Martí era… un tipo peculiar, ya se lo habían advertido Ricardo Merino y Mimi. El caballero se humedeció los labios, pensándose qué decir exactamente a continuación.  
—¿Sabes dónde están Alfred y los demás?  
—¿Vas a dejar de preguntar estupideces? ¡Pues claro que lo sé! Pues sí que tenía razón el jardinero ese, eres un caballero de pacotilla tanto preguntar y tu príncipe se está muriendo, sí lo digo.  
—Raoul—Agoney se volvió hacia él, aunque no obtuvo respuesta ninguna porque el chico estaba inconsciente—, perdóname por dejarte en el suelo.  
El príncipe cayó como un fardo contra la hierba, haciendo que Agoney rechinara los dientes como si le hubiera dolido el golpe más a él. Se enfrentó de nuevo con el conductor enmascarado, alzando el bastón y, furioso, le dijo:  
—Martí nos dio un método para encontrar a nuestros amigos, si supiera él dónde están, ya lo sabría la reina, así que no eres Tukot, ¡mientes!—dio un paso al frente, el tipo retrocedió—. Si tan grande eres… Atrévete a decirme tu nombre, que yo me encargo de que tu nombre lo graben en una lápida… ¡Me das pena!  
El tipo se echó hacia atrás, por un instante pareció que iba a huir, pero en el último momento se envalentonó. Se quitó el antifaz que llevaba y lo arrojó al suelo, en un gesto muy dramático que hubiese convencido al famoso dramaturgo Ricardo Merino para contratar al tipo para su obra.  
—¡Soy Malbert!—dijo—. He oído hablar de ti, no eres un caballero de verdad, sólo vas por ahí asaltando granjas con un chihuahua y un compañero que está pirado.  
—¡Alfred no está pirado! Bueno, un poco sí, pero…  
—¡No eres un digno pretendiente para el príncipe RaOOOul!—exclamó—¡Yo le merezco más!  
—Mira, chico, no estoy como para pelearme con admiradores secretos venidos a más que pretenden ser de lo que no son. ¡Raoul está a punto de morirse! ¡Apártate, déjanos marchar!  
—¡Nunca!  
Malbert desenvainó una espada y se dispuso a atacar, pero Agoney fue más rápido y arremetió contra él con su bastón mágico, rezándole a la Gran Sacerdotisa Mamen y a la Bruja del Naranjo porque su magia funcionara de verdad… y lo hizo, pues el bastón chocó contra algo más duro de lo que debería ser un cuerpo humano. Allí donde la madera hizo contacto con el enemigo, este comenzó a convertirse en piedra.  
Horrorizado, Malbert intentó moverse, pero en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una estatua y apenas le dio tiempo a proferir un grito de venganza antes de volverse completamente de piedra. La espada cayó de su mano con un ruido metálico y Agoney aprovechó para recogerla y lanzarla al interior del carromato, junto con su bastón. Le pareció escuchar un quejido acompañar el ruido de ambas armas, pero no le hizo mucho caso y volvió para recoger a Raoul, tan pálido como un pergamino y más frío de lo que debería.  
—¿Raoul?—le dio una bofetada suave en la cara para ver si espabilaba, pero no—. Oye, por favor, aguanta un poco más, Raoul… ya casi estamos, aguanta… Raoul… te quiero…  
No obtuvo respuesta. El caballero cerró los ojos un instante para darse fuerzas a sí mismo, cogió al príncipe en sus brazos y se acercó al carromato, pasando por delante de la estatua de Malbert, que había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.  
Consiguió subirle y le dejó sobre el asiento. Agoney, resollando, se cubrió el rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dos caballos pifiaban delante, pero él, de entre todas las personas, no tenía ni idea de cómo dirigirles, mucho menos hacia dónde. Tal vez Martí se la había jugado y todo aquello fuera un juego un poco sádico en vez de una oportunidad para huir. Tal vez sólo querían reírse de ellos, desgastar las fuerzas del príncipe antes y…  
—¡MMHHMMMMHHHHMMM!  
La voz venía de la parte de atrás del carromato, donde Agoney había arrojado la espada y el bastón minutos antes. Se giró y encontró allí a un tipo amordazado y atado que se sacudía como una sardina, intentando liberarse y vestía exactamente igual que Malbert sólo que con ropas más ajadas y de peor calidad. El caballero dejó el fragmento del espejo en manos de Raoul y se apresuró a liberar a aquel tipo.  
—¡Muchas gracias, mi noble amigo!—dijo, en cuanto le quitó la mordaza—¡Menos mal que no has confiado en el impostor! ¡Ese Malbert, menudo mal bicho es!—terminó con una carcajada profunda mientras Agoney le desataba las muñecas.  
—¿Eres tú Tukot?  
—Sí, soy, joven—el tipo se puso en pie—. A tu disposición, dime, ¿hacia dónde vamos?  
El conductor se sentó y cogió las riendas de los caballos, miraba a Agoney con ojos expectantes bajo su oscuro antifaz.  
—Martí nos dijo que esto nos llevaría hasta nuestros amigos—Agoney se inclinó sobre Raoul y alzó el fragmento de espejo que destelló bajo la luna—, pero no nos dijo cómo y Raoul que lo sabía ahora no puede… no puede… —estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Ojalá supiera dónde estáis, amigos… Ojalá pudiera ver a Nerea o…  
Dicho aquello, la imagen del espejo se distorsionó y cambió hasta mostrar una callejuela empedrada de Villaoté. Dos antorchas iluminaban el cartel de una taberna en el que se leía “EUSKALFLAMENCOBAR” y, apoyando el hombro contra la puerta para abrirla, se encontraba una diminuta chiquilla de caballos rubios.  
—¡Aquí!—gritó entonces Agoney, podría haber despertado a todo el castillo con su emoción, pero qué importaba ya ser discretos, después de los berridos de Malbert—¡Euskalflamencobar! ¡Llévanos aquí, Tukot!  
—¡A sus órdenes!—exclamó el conductor.  
Tiró de las riendas y los caballos comenzaron a trotar, abandonando el patio a gran velocidad.  
Agoney se abrazó al príncipe, estaba frío y rígido, pero todavía podía escuchar latir su corazón. Cerró los ojos desando con todas sus fuerzas que no llegaran demasiado tarde.

——

Alfred nunca había conocido el abatimiento hasta que dejaron el palacio y a su compañero, su mejor amigo, su camarada de aventuras atrás. Cierto era que como caballero, sus andanzas no habían sido muy populares, pero nunca había pensado que fuese posible fracasar de semejante manera.  
Y ahí estaba ahora: solo en la trastienda del Euskalflamencobar mientras sus amigas buscaban ayuda, obligado por Marina, experta en hierbas mágicas y métodos alternativos, a beberse una infusión calmante cada hora para no lanzarse en la misión suicida de ir a rescatarles él solo. Las hierbas eran efectivas, pero no hacían que dejara de pensar en Agoney y en el príncipe quedándose atrás para luchar por Aitana, un acto tan noble que le parecía digno de un cantar y lo hubiera compuesto si no se sintiera tan triste. Bambi, con las orejas gachas, era la única que parecía comprenderle.  
—Ay, amigo—Juan Antonio, el tabernero más agradable del reino, le había dado varios abrazos aquella tarde—. Seguro que encontráis la manera de solucionar esto, porque sois gente estupenda y la vida os sonreirá.  
Juan Antonio y su esposa Zaira regentaban una taberna acogedora con música en directo que a Alfred le fascinaba, a pesar de su situación. Además, ocultaban en la trastienda el taller de hierbas experimentales de Marina, que no había conseguido licencia mágica del hechicero Tinte Rubia para sus prácticas y por ello las continuaba en secreto.  
Alfred tenía que reconocer que, aunque no paraba de hablar, era una tipa agradable y sus métodos funcionaban, pues en la planta de arriba Thalía y Mireya se recuperaban favorablemente de los extraños experimentos alquímicos que habían hecho con ellas en palacio.  
La puerta de la trastienda se abrió y Alfred pegó un respingo. Se levantó al ver llegar a sus compañeras, Nerea y Miriam se bajaron la capucha y mostraron caras largas y decepcionadas, Amaia llevaba una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, pero intentó disimularla al ver que el ambiente era lúgubre.  
—La dichosa Bruja del Naranjo dice que nos busquemos la vida—gruñó Miriam, cruzándose de brazos—. Que nos lo pensáramos antes de robarle a su aprendiz y sus pócimas y que ya no vale la pena darme magia a mí, si lo vamos a desperdiciar. Encima la tipa sabe que nos quedamos aquí y odia el Euskalflamencobar porque una vez Zaira la echó escobazos—suspiró—, dijo que lo más posible es que los chicos ya estén muertos.  
—Buah, qué horror—Amaia se entristeció, esa vez de verdad—. Es culpa mía por marcharme sin avisar, lo siento, Miriam, es que tendría que haber ido yo a decirle algo… Buah, ahora me siento fatal, es que yo tampoco he conseguido ayuda…  
—¿Ah, no?—Nerea arrugó el entrecejo—. Con lo contenta que venías, pensé que la marquesa Eloise habría…  
—No, no… Me dijo que no estaba interesada en meterse en disputas de poder contra la reina, que podría costarle muy caro y perder a sus… perros fieles, dijo. Buah, es alucinante su mansión, ¿eh? Y me ofreció quedarme con ella, la verdad es que fue tentador… puede ser una mujer muy convincente, es que, buah, está buenísima y…  
—Amaia—Miriam la interrumpió—¿Te acostaste con la marquesa?  
—Sí, perdón, ya sé que no era a lo que tenía que ir pero…  
—Pero de verdad esta chica…—la cabrera resopló y se sentó en la banqueta que había ocupado Alfred—. ¡Si al menos acostándote con ella te prestara ayuda! ¡Pero no!  
—Bueno, pero ha estado muy bien…  
—¡Esa no es la cuestión! Nerea, ¿cómo te fue a ti?  
—Mal también—la princesa se sentó al lado de Miriam y le dio un trago a lo que quedaba de la infusión de Alfred—. Fui a ver a Manuel Martos, un mercader conocido por mi familia, pero me dijo que no iba a prestarme dinero para contratar mercenarios por “sensaciones” y que no quería que fuera “paseándome por los palacios” sin ambición política de verdad. Esto es una mierda.—terminó al borde de las lágrimas.  
Miriam le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en el brazo.  
—Y encima me encontré un mendigo que se me agarró a las faldas y me dijo que necesitaba que rescatáramos al príncipe ya porque no sé qué de que no comía y yo le dije “pero qué la pasa, señora” y se echó a llorar el tío. Es que no entiendo nada.  
Nerea le pasó a su amiga la jarra de Alfred y Miriam también bebió. Amaia se sentó junto a ellas encima de la mesa y le dio un largo trago, acabándose el líquido. Las tres parecían derrotadas, ya lo habían intentado todo, pero nadie se ofrece a darle ayuda a un grupo que tiene todas las de perder. Alfred se dejó caer al otro lado de Nerea y hundió la cara entre sus manos, la princesa le acarició el pelo, distraída.  
Pasaron un rato autocompadeciéndose, hasta que escucharon pasos en la planta de arriba, la voz de Marina los acompañaba:  
—Pero Mireya—decía—, estás convaleciente, ¿no te parece que podrías no ponerte tacones para bajar a la trastienda? Es que te vas a caer por las escaleras y yo lo de que te absorban el alma lo puedo arreglar, pero que te rompas el cuello, ya…  
—Déjame, si yo ando mejor con esto que con otra cosa.  
El grupo de aventureros observó descender a Mireya, elegante sobre sus tacones como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada, y a Marina sujetando a Thalía, aún un poco perjudicada por los efectos de la alquimia.  
—No vamos a encontrar ayuda en esta ciudad—sentenció Mireya, examinando al grupo—, aquí Tinte Rubia lo controla toh. No, tenemos que marcharnos y visitar al Maestro Capde, seguro que él puede ayudarme a recuperar mi antiguo poder y así seremos lo bastante fuertes como para asaltar el castillo.  
—Pero no hay tiempo—insistió Nerea, con los ojos aún lagrimeando.  
—Uy, chiquilla estás muy nerviosa, te voy a preparar unas hierbas ahora mismo—Marina hizo el amago de alejarse, pero Mireya la detuvo con un gesto.  
—Ya lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra manera. Si pudiéramos hacerle llamar… pero no hay nada en el mundo por lo que el Maestro Capde abandonaría su cueva y nosotros solos no somos lo bastante poderosos.  
Se hizo, una vez más, un silencio triste entre ellos. Todos miraban al infinito, como si la solución se les fuese a presentar de la nada ante sus ojos.  
—Lo que necesitamos es un deus ex machina—dijo Alfred.  
—Para ya con las movidas literarias, eh—le regañó Miriam—, jobar.  
—Perdón, es que…  
El caballero estaba a punto de echarse a llorar una vez más, Amaia le cogió la mano, comprensiva y eso le hizo sentir un poquito mejor, pero muy poco. El silencio seguía pesando entre ellos. En la calle, escucharon el retumbar del galope de un caballo y el traqueteo de un carromato. La taberna estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas de la noche, sólo quedaban unos cuantos borrachos que Zaira intentaba echar a escobazos, por eso cuando alguien abrió la puerta gritando: “¡AYUDA!”, todos en el interior lo escucharon y todos se levantaron como resortes.  
—¿AGONEY?—gritaron Nerea y Alfred al mismo tiempo.  
La puerta de la trastienda se abrió de par en par, entró Juan Antonio que llevaba en brazos a un muchacho rubio, parecía muerto. Zaira corrió tras él todavía con la escoba para echar a los borrachos en la mano.  
—¡OH NO, OH NO, NO NO NONONONONO!—gritó la princesa y se echó a los brazos de Miriam.  
—¡Marina!—Juan Antonio gritó el tabernero mientras su esposa despejaba una mesa tirando al suelo jarras y platos que se rompieron al estrellarse contra el suelo—¡Marina, prepara tus ungüentos y tus hierbas, que este chico está muy mal, que está muy mal!  
—¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!—seguía gritando Nerea.  
Tambaleándose, Agoney entró en la trastienda, apoyado a duras penas en su bastón. Tenía un aspecto terrible: sucio, con las heridas inflamadas y los ojos enrojecidos.  
—¡Ago!  
Alfred se lanzó a sus brazos y su compañero le recibió, medio ido. Juan Antonio y Zaira se habían encargado de dejar a Raoul en la mesa, la tabernera le había colocado un paño de agua en la frente y Marina trasteaba en su armario repleto de hierbas, botes, ungüentos y pócimas de manera desordenada. Mireya se había acercado al príncipe, le sostenía la mano con gesto sombrío.  
—¿No es tarde ya?—dijo, con la voz rota.  
—No…—Agoney apartó a Alfred de su lado y se acercó dando tumbos a la mesa, se dejó caer al lado del príncipe—, no puede ser tarde. Hice todo lo que pude, hice todo…  
—¡Claro que no es tarde!—exclamó Thalía—¡Yo estaba peor, y miradme! ¿No? ¿No estaba yo peor?  
Nerea lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Miriam y Marina mascullaba un montón de maldiciones en voz baja. Uno de los borrachos se intentó colar en la trastienda, riéndose y Zaira le pegó tal escobazo que partió el palo de su escoba.  
—¡Y ahora vete, desgraciao, y como vuelvas te vas a enterar! ¡Este es peor que la bruja esa!  
Marina se incorporó, un frasquito diminuto en sus manos y en su cara una mueca de disgusto, como si tuviera entre sus dedos un pedazo de carne humana en vez de una diminuta botella de cristal.  
—Es difícil—dijo la joven—, pero creo que hay una posibilidad de salvarlo. Sin embargo, implica un intensificador algo que, en todos mis años estudiando hierbas mágicas y sus usos he llegado a repudiar y va contra mis principios usar este tipo de recursos, porque no está comprobado que funcionen y pueden ser un gran engaño y es…  
—¡Un beso de amor verdadero!—exclamó Mireya y sus tacones resonaron rápidos hasta su compañera, a la que quitó el bote de las manos—¡Rápido no hay tiempo que perder!  
—Yo no lo llamaría “beso de amor verdadero”, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es el “amor verdadero”? ¿Es algo que exista de verdad? Y si existe, ¿tiene algún poder? ¿No es acaso un constructo de esta sociedad feudal que pretende mantenernos a todos ciegos ante las injusticias que se cometen por sistema mientras buscamos algo tan abstracto como el “amor verdadero”?  
—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Agoney cogió el frasco de las manos de Mireya y le quitó la tapa con los dedos tan temblorosos que se cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos—¿Se lo doy a él? ¿Me lo tengo que beber yo?  
—¡Es un ungüento!—dijo Marina, algo indignada porque nadie había escuchado su discurso—. Te lo tienes que poner en los labios y ponérselo también a él, normalmente eso y algunos vapores serían bastante pero está muy mal y necesita un intensificador, si hubiera otro a nuestra disposición, yo diría que no usáramos este, sin embargo…  
—Vale—el caballero la interrumpió una vez más—, pues ya está voy a…  
—Déjame a mí—Amaia cogió el ungüento—. Te tiemblan mucho las manos y vas a romperlo, no creo que Marina tenga más.  
La pitonisa, con suma delicadeza, deslizó el ungüento brillante y transparente, sobre los labios entreabiertos del príncipe Raoul. Lo hizo rápido, pero todos estaban tan nerviosos que se les hizo eterno, después se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Agoney.  
—¡Un momento!—exclamó Alfred—. Esto no lo podemos hacer así, sin más. Hay que ensayar el beso, si no selláis bien vuestros labios, el efecto del amor verdadero no funcionará. Confía en mí, he leído mucho sobre ello.  
—¡Alfred, no tenemos tiempo de…!  
—Tiene razón—suspiró Mireya—, si no lo haces bien, Raoul no despertará.  
—Pero me estáis vacilando o…  
—Confía en mí, compañero—Alfred le puso las manos sobre los hombros.  
Agoney cerró los ojos, agotado, y asintió. Alfred también asintió y se acercó a sus labios diciendo:  
—Así es como se da un beso de amor verdadero.  
Y le besó, sellando sus labios de manera perfecta. En otra ocasión, Nerea hubiera aplaudido ante ese momento, pero en ese instante estaba temblando en los brazos de Miriam como un pajarillo y ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo.  
—Me quedó claro, ahora déjame…  
—Espera—Alfred le puso una mano en el pecho—, quiero que además de sentir cómo se hace, lo veas. Sólo será un momento.  
Dicho lo cual, el caballero se inclinó sobre el príncipe inconsciente y repitió la práctica del “beso de amor verdadero” y lo cierto es que debía ser verdad eso de que había leído mucho sobre ello porque se le daba tan bien que incluso al propio Agoney le pareció que ver a su amigo besar al chico que amaba era una imagen bonita.  
—Así es como se hace.  
—Muy bien, vale, ya lo vi, gracias, amigo—Agoney se estaba desesperando—. Amaia, por favor.  
—Ah, sí, sí, buah, perdona es que me he quedado atontada con los besos, bueno—le aplicó el ungüento rápidamente y aprovechó que quedaba aún un poco en el botecito para darle otra capa a los labios de Raoul—. Oye, ¿seguro que te ha quedado claro cómo es el beso? Si necesitas practicar otra vez, yo me ofrezco…  
—¡Yo también me ofrezco!—dijo Thalía.  
—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS—gritó Miriam y le dio un golpe a la mesa tan fuerte que todos dieron un brinco—¡QUE EL CHAVAL SE ESTÁ MURIENDO DELANTE DE NOSOTROS, BÉSALE DE UNA SANTA VEZ, AGONEY!  
Todos se apartaron un poco para dejar paso a Agoney que tenía el corazón desbocado, cómo no, y miedo a no ser tan bueno en eso de los besos de amor verdadero como lo era Alfred. Se inclinó sobre Raoul, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar y, con cuidado, buscó sus labios con mucha más calma y delicadeza de lo que lo había hecho en la mazmorra. No le hubiera hecho falta, realmente, la demostración de Alfred y lo supo en cuanto empezó a besar al príncipe, y es que no es necesario ensayar un beso de amor verdadero cuando ya te has dado otros mil besos iguales.  
Se hizo un silencio interminable entre ellos. Nerea ocultaba su carita en el pecho de Miriam, con miedo de que no funcionara. Alfred y Amaia se dieron las manos, Juan Antonio abrazó a Zaira, Thalía se agarró, histérica, al brazo de Marina y Mireya apretó los labios, sujetándose en la mesa y suplicando a toda la magia del mundo porque aquello saliera bien.  
Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que Agoney alzó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro profundo, sus manos todavía en las mejillas del príncipe y lo primero que todos pensaron fue que había sido un fracaso. Sólo pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie movió un solo músculo hasta que, lentamente, Raoul abrió los párpados y poco a poco se incorporó.  
—¡Lo conseguiste, amigo!  
Alfred abrazó a su compañero tan fuerte que podría haberle tronchado las costillas y, como estaba tan contento, por qué no, le volvió a besar en los labios y besó también al príncipe, porque había que celebrarlo.  
—¿Qué está pasando?—dijo Raoul, frotándose la boca—. Dios, ¿qué me habéis echado? Sabe fatal.  
—Ay, Raoul…—Mireya le abrazó y se echó a llorar.  
Nerea soltó un chillido de esos ultrasónicos suyos que podrían haber atraído a Villaoté entera a la taberna y se lanzó sobre su hermano y Mireya repartiendo besos por toda la cara del príncipe. Emocionada, Amaia empezó a aplaudir y todos los demás la imitaron, Bambi empezó a ladrar y la trastienda del Euskalflamencobar se convirtió en el lugar más caótico y más feliz del mundo en el que no faltaban lágrimas, ni besos, ni risas.  
Al final, Nerea se secó los lagrimones y se apartó un poco, prácticamente todos dieron un paso atrás. Raoul los miraba, todavía un poco confuso por haberse despertado en mitad de semejante jolgorio, pero con una sonrisa tan grande que brillaba con luz propia. En todo aquel tiempo, Agoney no le había soltado la mano ni un solo momento.  
—Dios mío—le susurró Amaia a Alfred—, buah, son monísimos. ¿Has visto cómo se miran?  
—Sí, lo son, sí—Alfred, emocionado, intentó contener las lágrimas sin éxito y se echó a llorar en el hombro de la pitonisa—. Es que me encantan los finales felices, Amaia.  
—Esto no es el final aún.  
Raoul se puso serio de pronto y se levantó de la mesa, con ayuda de Agoney, que le sujetaba todavía con miedo de que volviera a desvanecerse. El príncipe miró a todos sus compañeros.  
—Me habéis salvado y os lo agradezco, pero eso no quita que el troll sea ya prácticamente un príncipe y Aitana va a casarse con él… La princesa nos sacó de esa mazmorra, no podemos dejar que la casen con un engendro. Tenemos que volver y salvarla.  
—Tienes razón—asintió Agoney.  
—Ah, bien, pues si hay otra aventura yo me apunto—dijo Alfred, de pronto tan alegre como siempre.  
—¿Aitana os liberó?—la princesa Nerea parpadeó, dijo aquello con una voz dubitativa—. Eso es… realmente valiente por su parte, vaya…  
Juan Antonio carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de todos por un momento. Les dedicó una gran sonrisa, de esas que te hacen sentir como en casa, aunque conozcas a la persona desde hace media hora y dijo:  
—Nosotros estamos a favor, pero mirad qué horas son y mañana tenemos que abrir la taberna otra vez. Hay que recoger todo este estropicio y estaréis agotados, así que lo primero es descansar…  
—Además, seguro que aquí hay dos que quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido—dijo Zaira, guiñándoles un ojo a Raoul y Agoney—. Os vamos a dejar nuestra habitación.  
—Mireya, Thalía y Raoul aún necesitan mucho descanso—añadió Marina—, así que tal vez es mejor esperar un poco, para la aventura y para lo otro también, Zaira. Aún quedan semanas para la boda, podemos esperar.  
—¡Ellas, las más listas! Necesitamos además un plan, pero un plan bueno, no como el último, que a este paso nos achicharra el dragón feo ese. Mañana a primera hora os quiero aquí a todos para…—Miriam se detuvo, con el ceño arrugado y miró hacia todas partes—. ¿No oléis como a humo?  
—Ahora que lo dices…  
—¡Ay, me he dejado encendidos los fogones!—dijo Juan Antonio y salió hacia la cocina.  
Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró que toda la taberna estaba ardiendo. Zaira gritó, Thalía gritó mucho más. Alfred recogió su espada y Miriam su hacha y su escudo.  
—¡Es…!—Nerea agarró la mano de Raoul—¡Ese no es fuego normal! ¡Es fuego de dragón! ¡Nos ha encontrado! Oh, dios, otra vez esto no.  
Amaia se llevó a los labios el silbato que le habían regalado en el Templo Twang y lo hizo sonar con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que eso les trajera ayuda.  
—¡No hay tiempo que perder!—gritó Juan Antonio—¡Recoged lo imprescindible y salid por la puerta de atrás!  
—¡Yo distraeré al dragón!—se ofreció Alfred.  
—Ya está otra vez con la heroicidades, ¿hola? ¿Te suena mi escudo con campos protectores?  
—Miriam, es que no me dejas hacer nada caballeresco.  
—¡DEJAD DE DISCUTIR COMO TONTOS Y SALID DE AQUÍ!—les chilló Thalía y así hicieron.  
El amanecer estaba ya cerca y los cielos de Villaoté comenzaban a iluminarse. Debería haberles recibido un frío helador y, sin embargo, el fuego se había propagado hacia esa calle. Miriam blandió su escudo, protegiéndoles de las llamas y el calor mientras Sir Manolo, transformado en dragón, asomaba su fea cara por el rincón del edificio y abría sus fauces de par en par, amenazador.  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Sabéis algún camino?  
La respuesta llegó en forma del traqueteo de un carromato tirado por dos caballos. Agoney lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo que les había llevado hasta allí y en las riendas estaba el misterioso Tukot.  
—¡Sooooo!—dijo el enmascarado conductor—¿Me ha parecido oír el sonido de un silbato mágico?  
Amaia abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:  
—¡BUAH!  
—¡Corred, corred!—Miriam se adelantó unos pasos, aferrando su hacha en la otra mano—¡Subid al maldito carromato, yo retengo al bicho este!  
—¡Miriam, no!—Nerea tiró de su brazo—¡No vamos a dejarte! ¡Me niego a perder otra vez a alguien, eres como mi hermana! ¡Ese estúpido dragón ya se ha comido a bastantes miembros de mi familia! ¡Me niego a irme sin ti!  
Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos mientras mientras el resto se apretujaban en el carromato de Tukot en el que tenían que sentarse unos sobre otros para caber y encima tenían dos bolsas enormes con las hierbas de Marina por encima y los tacones de Mireya clavándose en la carne de todo el que se moviera un milímetro  
—Nerea…—Miriam la agarró de la mano—, mi princesa…  
—¡Corred las dos al carromato!—Tukot corrió hacia ellas y sonrió, desenvainó un florín, se puso cara a cara con el dragón—¡Dejad que yo me enfrente a ese dragón de poca monta!  
—Pero…  
—¡Hacedle caso y ya, por favor, vámonos de aquí!  
El dragón les observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y Miriam finalmente asintió. Tomó la mano de Nerea y corrió junto a ella hasta el carromato, llevándose la protección de su escudo y dejando a Tukot solo ante el peligro que decidió enfrentar valerosamente. El dragón, en cuanto vio que el campo protector de Miriam se había alejado, se acercó a Tukot con unos pasos lentos y pesados, sus fauces bien abiertas.  
—¡Enfréntate a…!—empezó a decir el enmascarado conductor.  
Sir Manolo devoró la mitad de él de un solo mordisco.  
—¡NOOOOOO, TUKOT NOOOOO!—gritó Thalía—¡AHORA NUNCA SABREMOS QUIÉN ERA!  
—Y lo peor, ahora nadie sabe manejar este cacharro.  
—No hables tan rápido, amigo—Juan Antonio se sentó al frente y cogió las riendas—. ¿Hacia dónde?  
—¡Hacia la cueva del maestro Capde, primo!—le dijo Mireya.  
Juan Antonio espoleó a los caballos y el carromato traqueteó por las callejuelas de Villaoté mientras Sir Manolo se alimentaba del pobre Tukot, la gran víctima de esta historia, ya que el campo de fuerza de Miriam le impedía llegar hasta el carromato.  
Nuestros héroes abandonaron Villaoté y vieron desaparecer el castillo de Queen Nayomi bajo los rayos de sol de un nuevo día. Mientras se alejaban, el príncipe Raoul miraba hacia la más alta torre, donde Aitana estaba captiva. Nerea le puso una mano en el brazo y le dio un apretón.  
—Volveremos a por ella—dijo la princesa, muy seria.  
—Volveremos—aseguró él, entrelazando los dedos con los de su hermana.  
No apartaron la mirada hasta que el carromato se sumergió en las profundidades del bosque y las hojas engulleron el castillo.

¿Quién se escondía bajo la máscara de Tukot? ¿Cómo llegó Malbert hasta el castillo? ¿Cumplirá Aitana su promesa y dejará a Martí en paz para siempre? ¿Le sienta bien al príncipe Luis el pelo rubio? ¿Llegarán nuestros héroes a la cueva del Maestro Capde? ¿Por qué el Maestro Capde vive en una cueva? ¿Aprenderá Agoney por fin a utilizar su magia? ¿Intentará Alfred volver a besarles? ¿Cómo ha sido la noche de sexo salvaje entre Amaia y la Marquesa Eloise? ¿Cómo evolucionará la rivalidad entre Zaira y la Bruja del Naranjo? ¿Es Juan Antonio la mejor persona del mundo? La respuesta a esto último es: sí, para el resto habrá que esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (perdón por hacerme fanservice a mí misma con el contenido raoufred)


	10. Roi vuelve a ver a su gran amor y pasan muchas cosas en una cueva

Había vuelto a soñar con su princesa.   
Delante de su tocador, Aitana se maldijo por pensar en aquella chiquilla como “su princesa” puesto que la había visto sólo unos breves minutos y posiblemente jamás volviera a hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir los hechos. Ni cuando se fugaba para tener encuentros con Vicente en las callejuelas de Villaoté se había sentido de esa manera y, cierto era, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su torre que fantasear con ella, puesto que la reina le había arrebatado sus bordados, sus pergaminos y sólo le subía pastelillos una vez al día.   
Estaba desesperada, cada vez quedaba menos para la boda. Se había pasado días sentada frente al ventanal lleno de barrotes imaginando que volvían a su rescate. ¡Qué bonita imagen la de Nerea con el pelo rubio, suelto, desperdigado en el aire mientras se acercaba en un corcel blanco hasta ella! Pero tenía que asumir los hechos, ella misma había sacrificado su libertad por la de Raoul y su apuesto compañero de mazmorra y si acaso habían sobrevivido, lo último que harían sería volver a ponerse en peligro. Esa vez, Queen Nayomi no tendría ningún reparo en convertirlos en comida para dragón.   
Andaba la princesa desenredándose el flequillo cuando el cerrojo de su puerta se descorrió, y eso que no era la hora de los pastelillos. Ceremoniosamente, Queen Nayomi se abrió paso a la habitación, acompañada por Martí y otro guardia al que la princesa no le tenía excesivo cariño. Aitana tuvo que contenerse mucho, recordando su pacto, para no decirle nada al (por primera vez sonriente) muchacho.   
—Aitana—le dijo la reina—, he decidido levantarte el castigo puesto que no considero que haya riesgo de que te fugues ya.  
—¿EN SERIO?—exclamó la princesa y a punto estuvo de lanzarse a darle un abrazo.  
Se contuvo, eso es lo que hubiera hecho la Aitana del pasado, había madurado, había cambiado y había aprendido que las gentes de palacio no eran dignas de confianza. De modo que se cruzó de brazos y vio como la sonrisa de Nayomi flaqueaba ante la reticencia de la chica. A su lado, Martí miraba a una y a otra con el gesto divertido de quien ve a dos personas que odia pelearse.  
—¿Y se puede saber por qué ya no crees que vaya a fugarme? Tengo las mismas razones que antes.  
—Aitana—la reina se hizo la dramática y se acercó para sentarse sobre el colchón, como si estuviera muy cansada—, yo pensaba que tu ataque de rebeldía era sólo una subida de leche, de esas que has heredado de mí, que para algo te he parido, y resulta que al final comer tanta miel te ha dejado el cerebro atontado.   
—Buena esa—dijo Martí.  
Aitana le fulminó con la mirada y se mantuvo en sus trece, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas alzadas, a la espera de una buena explicación. Queen Nayomi al final resopló, toda ella hecha exasperación, no es que nunca hubiera sido muy paciente pero la princesa sabía que ella nunca había sido causa de disgustos, excepto en una ocasión y, claro, ahora.  
—No te vas a escapar porque no tienes con quién—sentenció la reina—. Haces pactos con gente que es poco fiable, princesa, ¿a quién se le ocurre? ¿Es que pensaste que Martí no te traicionaría? Lo primero que hizo al verles escapar fue avisarnos. Mandamos escoltas que siguieron sus pasos, les encontramos allá donde se cobijaban con las ratas de sus amigos y enviamos a Sir Manolo a…  
—¡NO!—gritó la princesa y le lanzó su peine a la reina para que dejara de hablar—¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER!  
—¡No voy a consentir que una niñata me trate así!—gritó Queen Nayomi, poniéndose en pie, tan furiosa que podría echar fuego—. Los traidores están muertos, el príncipe Luis está… lo más perfecto posible y TODO está preparado para tu boda, así que haz el favor de ser la princesa que se espera que seas. Ahora vas a bajar a los jardines y vas a concederle un baile a tu prometido, que la gente está empezando a malmeter.  
—Pues hacen bien.—gruñó la princesa y dio la espalda a la reina, con la mirada fija en el techo para no llorar.  
—Wig con la princesa—dijo Martí.  
—¡TÚ CÁLLATE!—gritaron a la vez Aitana y Queen Nayomi.  
Hubo una larga pausa entonces. Nadie se atrevía a romper el tenso silencio y la princesa se preocupó ligeramente por estar perdiendo la oportunidad de escapar, en realidad. Tal vez la reina decía la verdad y habían hecho arder a todos, igual que a Vicente, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer las cosas por ella misma. Si se hacía la modosita otra vez, si bajaba y bailaba con el príncipe Luis, si sonreía durante un rato, quizás la dejaran deambular sola por el castillo y podría encontrar un pasadizo hacia su libertad.  
—¡Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías!—la reina se puso en pie—. Si no quieres bajar por las buenas, bajarás por las malas. Escoltadla—les dijo a los guardias— y no la perdáis de vista durante un solo momento.  
Martí resopló, pero el otro guardia se dio más prisa en obedecer y agarró a Aitana del brazo con tanta fuerza que no le quedó más remedio a la princesa que seguir sus pasos y descender las interminables escaleras de caracol de su torre.   
Los jardines estaban como siempre, aún más llenos de preparativos para la boda: enormes mesas para los invitados, una capilla decorada de azul y amarillo, guirnaldas de papel y tapices con imágenes de príncipe y princesa (eso sí, antes de que él fuera rubio).   
Aitana se liberó del agarre del guardia y caminó con la barbilla alzada el resto del trecho que les separaba del príncipe Luis que, como siempre, estaba acompañado por lord Roi y su laúd en forma de tortuga, los dos rodeados por un grupo de doncellas de alta y baja alcurnia que se agarraban unas a otras y gritaban cada vez que el príncipe emitía un sonido que costaba interpretar como canto.  
—¡TE AMO MILUIS!—gritó una.  
—¡YO TE AMO MÁS!  
—¡YO SÍ QUE TE AMO!  
—¡YO LE QUIERO MÁS!  
—¡YO AMO A LOS DOS, ARRIBA CEPOI, DAOS UN BESO!  
—¡NO, MILUIS, BÉSAME A MÍ!  
—¡QUÉ DICES, LOCA DEL COÑO, NO TE ENTROMETAS EN AITEDA, LA MEJOR PAREJA DE LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD!  
Aitana quería vomitar, pero sacó todas sus fuerzas para acercarse al grupo con la cabeza bien alta. Se quedaron paralizados cuando la vieron llegar, luego empezaron a darse codazos y a susurrarse cosas con los ojos desorbitados. Roi paró la música, confuso, y el príncipe Luis tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que pasaba algo. Se giró y vio a Aitana junto a él.  
—¿HAS VISTO CÓMO LA MIRA?—gritó alguien.  
La estaba mirando inexpresivo, como siempre, pero aquellas personas lo interpretaron como una muestra de amor eterno. Luis parpadeó un par de veces, ordenando sus ideas y se arrodilló para coger la mano de Aitana.  
—Princesa, te he compuesto otra canción…  
—No, otra no, por dios.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Que me encantaría oírla!—la princesa se forzó a sonreír—¿Quieres… bailar?  
Los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron, todas las damas gritaron y Roi soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas de su laúd. Luis besó la mano de Aitana, al menos aquella vez no la babeó. Había que reconocer que los alquimistas habían hecho un importante trabajo en darle la humanidad de otras personas, al menos ahora era un ser funcional si bien más lento de reflejos, con cara de acelga constante y una voz horripilante.  
Aitana bailó con él con los ojos cerrados, para disfrute de sus espectadores. Al menos ya no olía tanto a ciénaga, eso era un punto a favor y, suponía, si no encontraba ningún pasadizo antes, terminaría por acostumbrarse a aquella criatura. Se preguntó también si el efecto de la alquimia sería permanente o si tendrían que consumir más almas. ¿Y si tenían hijos? ¿Serían mitad troll? Aquella idea la perturbó tanto que tuvo que abrir los ojos y se quedó contemplando el infinito con los ojos como platos sin parar de murmurar “dios mío, dios mío, dios mío”.  
Para suerte de la princesa, la nueva canción de su prometido era corta y Roi terminó de tocarla pocos segundos después. Mientras las espectadoras aplaudían, Luis les dedicó unas cuantas reverencias con el mismo gesto de siempre. Aitana saludó, todos hicieron: “oooooh” y, a los segundos, una muchacha gritó:  
—¡MI PRÍNCIPE LUIS, PERMÍTEME BAILAR CONTIGO ESTA VEZ!  
—Si la princesa consiente… Esta vez yo te diría…  
—¡Uy, sí, claro que sí, claro que consiento!  
Mientras las doncellas se peleaban por bailar con su prometido, Aitana se dejó caer en la mesa y se metió en la boca un pastelito de miel entero, al más puro estilo Raoul. Sólo de acordarse le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se esforzó en mantener la compostura. Una nueva canción sonaba, de fondo Aitana podía oír las voces de las damas de la corte susurrando.  
—¿Tú crees que a la princesa le ocurre algo? Se comporta de manera extraña.  
—Tal vez—respondió otra—, se rumoreaba que tenía un novio en Villaoté que la dejó y no lo ha superado.  
—Yo creo que es por el otro príncipe—masculló alguien.  
—Calla, calla—repuso la primera—, no hay nada de lo que me alegre más que de haber echado a ese niñato del palacio. Al fin, es que no le aguantaba.  
—Era un príncipe malvado—dijo Lady Zahara.  
Aitana nunca se había tomado una jarra de hidromiel de un trago, pero siempre hay primeras veces en la vida y, de verdad, necesitaba aquello para seguir aguantando en silencio aquellas conversaciones. Hubiera deseado conservar un fragmento de ese espejo, para comprobar si la reina mentía. Tal vez estaban vivos y se moría por volver a ver sonreír a Nerea, aunque fuera en la lejanía.  
—Princesa—lord Roi se sentó junto a ella—¿Estás bien? Tienes una cara muy triste, parece que tu prometido te contagió la expresión facial.  
Terminó con una sonrisa esperando que Aitana le riera el chiste y sólo consiguió una sonrisa forzada. Luis seguía entreteniendo a su séquito de admiradoras. La princesa y el juglar suspiraron a la vez.  
—No quiero casarme con él—gruñó, al fin, aunque sabía que el juglar no era un tipo fiable—. Es un troll, yo soy una persona. No me merezco esto.   
—Es un troll bastante simpático—apuntó Roi.  
—¿Simpático?   
—Bueno—pareció pensárselo, mirando fijamente el tumulto frente a ellos—, es cierto que conmigo es encantador, pero supongo que no tanto como para casarse con él… Aunque…  
Aitana resopló. Roi, distraído, rasgueó las cuerdas de su laúd sin mucho ánimo. El juglar intentó mostrar su apoyo a la joven princesa con un par de palmaditas torpes en su espalda cuando, a lo lejos, se oyó el toque de dos clarines.  
Alguien importante se presentaba en palacio. En pocos minutos, el toque de los clarines se repitió, esa vez en la entrada del patio y un hombre elegante se presentó ante ellos leyendo en voz alta y clara de un pergamino:  
—¡Muestren sus respetos ante el Gran Hechicero, Tinte Rubia!  
Todo el mundo aplaudió, excepto Roi, que se había quedado pasmado al ver al recién llegado.  
—Roi, ¿estás bien?  
—Es… Roberto…—fue todo lo que dijo el juglar.  
Ante la llegada de Tinte Rubia, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Los que más cerca estaban se inclinaron ante él y el efecto se propagó por todos los jardines, Aitana y Roi también se arrodillaron presentando sus respetos al hechicero que acudió cubierto con una capucha negra que le tapaba el rostro.   
—Mi señor—dijo la voz de Queen Nayomi—, ¿desea algo de comer? ¿Tal vez una jarra de hidromiel?  
—NO—dijo Tinte Rubia con voz potente.  
Después le susurró algo a la reina. Aitana alzó la cabeza para contemplar los acontecimientos. Jamás había visto a Nayomi tan cohibida, parecía que aquel hombre inspiraba terror a todos. La reina asintió y le susurró algo a Martí que salió corriendo en seguida. Bajo la presencia oscura de Tinte Rubia, todos los habitantes del palacio se encogían.  
Al lado de la princesa, Roi tenía los labios apretados y de vez en cuando se atrevía a lanzar una mirada al heraldo que había anunciado la presencia del hechicero. Aitana, extrañada, siguió sus ojos y comprobó que aquel tipo al que el juglar había llamado Roberto le devolvía la mirada. Se sintió fuera de lugar contemplando aquel gesto, nunca había visto los ojos de lord Roi llenos de lágrimas si no eran de risa y, sin embargo…  
Martí volvió a los pocos segundos acompañado de un cabizbajo Assombrossi. El alquimista hizo una reverencia ante Tinte Rubia sin muchos ánimos, no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que el apuesto Agoney reventó a Calvo contra una pared.   
Nadie escuchó lo que alquimista y hechicero se decían, pero pronto abandonaron los jardines juntos y, cuando desaparecieron de la vista de todos, la corte entera pareció soltar un suspiro de alivio. Aquel era un hombre poderoso y escalofriante al que Aitana no tenía deseos de volver a ver jamás en su vida.  
Por desgracia, el tal Roberto se había marchado con él y cuando los dos volvieron a sentarse, fue Roi el que se tragó una jarra de hidromiel sin respirar.  
—¡Roi!—Aitana se la apartó de las manos, el líquido chorreaba por la barbilla y el jubón del muchacho—¡Roi! ¿Qué haces? ¡Para! ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
—Es la primera vez que vuelvo a verle…  
—¿Pero de qué estás hablando?  
—¡De Roberto, Roberto de la casa Leal, princesa!—Roi resopló—. Mi compañero, la otra mitad del dúo, el hombre que más me hizo reír en la vida… hasta que Tinte nos separó.  
Aitana le miró, perpleja. Nadie les prestaba atención así que, aún a riesgo de que las admiradoras del príncipe Luis lo consideraran un acto deshonesto, cogió las manos del juglar.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Era ese hombre tu… tu amante?  
—Éramos mucho más que eso, princesa—suspiró Roi, pasando los dedos por el borde su jarra de hidromiel vacía—. Éramos un dúo de comediantes, los dos actores favoritos del famoso autor y dramaturgo, ahora caído en desgracia, Ricardo Merino. Los protagonistas de todas sus obras, los más aclamados por el público, teníamos un futuro maravilloso ante nosotros… pero Roberto… Roberto cometió el error de aliarse con Miréfica y despreciar a Joana, la favorita de Tinte Rubia, y ahora el hechicero le tiene como su criado. Jamás volví a verle. Jamás, hasta hoy.  
—¡Es horrible!  
—Lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada. Lo que daría por una vez más con él…  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Roi apesadumbrado y Aitana pensativa, dos cosas que no iban mucho con ninguno de ellos. La princesa repetía en su mente la llegada del temible hechicero y, si algo le había transmitido ese terror, era el hecho de que Queen Nayomi sonara acobardada, como una sirvienta que se ha cargado un viejo tapiz y no como una señora reina viuda.  
—Tinte Rubia lo controla todo…—murmuró—. Es él quien está detrás de esto.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Es él quien organiza mi boda con un troll! ¡Es él quien ha inventado toda esta pantomima!—gritó y se puso en pie, llamando ligeramente la atención del príncipe Luis—¡Roi! ¿Odias a Tinte Rubia?  
—Claro que sí—dijo él—, más que a nadie en el mundo. Pero no puedes decir esas cosas tan alto. Hay muchos espías, princesa, y es un tipo peligroso.  
—Creo que podemos hacer algo contra él, no sé cómo resultará, pero sé que no lo espera y sé que si sale bien… pasará algo y necesito que me ayudes. Eres el único aliado que me queda ya que juré no volver a hablar a Martí y los demás…  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, princesa?  
—Que me ayudes a sabotear mi boda.  
Roi miró de reojo al príncipe Luis, luego otra vez a Aitana y se quedó unos instantes pensativo. Finalmente, alzó la cabeza y dijo:  
—Está bien, lo haré, por Tinte y sus seguidores. Esa gente está enferma.

— —  
—Qué sitio este, realmente—comentó Alfred, bajando del carromato—. Tiene como un… encanto natural, ¿no os parece?  
La princesa Nerea alzó las cejas, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su amigo. El paraje al que habían ido a parar tras días y noches de viaje no tenía encanto alguno. Al contrario, parecía sacado de una historia de terror de las que hacían que Raoul mojase las sábanas cuando era pequeño (y no tan pequeño). Entre grietas, piedras afiladas, musgo, plantas con espinos y rincones oscuros, ascendía un camino tortuoso que llevaba a la entrada de la cueva del sabio Maestro Capde.  
El ambiente estaba tenso, a pesar del alivio de bajar de una vez de la carreta y dejar de temer trincharse un muslo con el tacón de Mireya. Nerea suponía que era normal, después de tanto tiempo apretujados y cansados del traqueteo de los caminos más allá de la Cuarta Muralla. Y aún peor, estaba el añadido de Marina hablando sin parar sobre la peligrosa fauna que habitaba la zona, Raoul quejándose de su mareo excepto cuando estaba besuqueando a su caballero, Bambi gruñendo y ladrando cada vez que eso pasaba y la insistencia de Alfred por tocar su trombón abollado por la aventura y declamar versos cuando todos querían dormir. Thalía haciendo la alarma a cada amanecer, como tenía por costumbre para despertar a las doncellas de palacio, era casi lo menos molesto.  
Aunque en opinión de la princesa las amenazas de muerte eran un poco excesivas, estaba feliz de haber alcanzado su destino gracias a que Juan Antonio condujo sin detenerse a descansar ni un solo segundo, decidido a ponerles a salvo. Si no fuera por él, el hacha de Miriam podría haber hecho estragos.  
Sin aliento, todos siguieron los pasos de los tacones de Mireya cuesta arriba, un ascenso que manejó con gracia y sin un solo tropiezo únicamente porque era una bruja. El resto se llevó un par de tropezones, rasguños y encuentro con los escarabajos más enormes que habían visto al darse de bruces con el suelo.  
—Compañeros—Alfred jadeaba, terminando de subir. Al llegar arriba le puso una mano en el hombro a Agoney para estabilizarse pues le temblaban las rodillas—, creo que antes de continuar deberíamos reconocer la gran gesta heroica de nuestro gran amigo Juan Antonio, un ejemplo entre el pueblo, un valiente que no duda en sacrificar su bien estar por nuestra noble misión—sacó su trombón—. Así que si me permitís una breve melodía yo…  
—Atrévete—gruñó Zaira, que llevaba a un casi desmayado Juan Antonio a cuestas—. Canta otra vez y te clavo la punta de mi escoba en la garganta.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, aunque Nerea creyó escuchar a Miriam murmurar un “gracias, o tendría que hacerlo yo”. Amaia le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo a Alfred en el hombro y, por fin, todos estuvieron arriba.   
Bambi gruñó a la oscuridad.  
—Ay, mi madre—murmuró Thalía buscando un brazo al que agarrarse, encontró el de Nerea—. Seguro que nos ataca un oso, ya verás.  
—¿Un oso?—Marina soltó una risa sarcástica—, o algo peor. ¿Has oído hablar de los Duendecillos Venenosos Subterráneos, también llamados DVS, que viven en esta zona?  
—¡Buah, yo no! ¿Son monos?—preguntó Amaia.  
—¡¿MONOS?! ¡Por supuesto que no son monos!  
—Marina—Mireya se aclaró la garganta—. No es el momento pa cuentos de viejas —la bruja suspiró—. Tened cuidao, por favor, no me gustaría que ninguno se perdiera para siempre en las profundidades de la cueva.  
—Ah, ¿eso puede pasarnos?—preguntó la voz de Raoul extrañamente aguda.  
—Al Maestro Capde no le gusta el mundo moderno y no quiere que llegue hasta él, así que su morada tiene defensas. Nada de separarse, ni de hacerse el héroe—miró a Alfred fijamente y él sonrió—, ni de distraerse Amaia…  
—Buah, perdón.  
—¡Y menos buscar rincones oscuros para magrearse, que ya nos conocemos!  
—¡Nosotros nunca haríamos…!—empezó Agoney, luego pensó que sería mejor decir aquello quitando la mano del culo del príncipe—¡No haríamos eso, Mireya!  
—Ella mentirosa.  
—¡Miriam!  
—¡Fin de la discusión! Ahora, las luces, por favor—pidió.  
Alfred encendió su farolillo y Agoney consiguió conjurar una suave luz con su bastón, el resto seguía siendo una oscuridad tan densa que Bambi, la más valiente de los caninos, se acobardó y agachó las orejas. El eco de sus pisadas retumbaba y el eco lo devolvía en un estruendo monstruoso. El grupo siguió los pasos de Mireya y Amaia dijo un par de “madre mía, madre mía” antes de que la oscuridad se tragara su voz también.  
A pesar del ambiente tétrico, la princesa Nerea no estaba especialmente asustada. Gracias a la escasa luz, podía ver que su hermano se estaba conteniendo para no gritar con cada pequeño movimiento que percibía. Ella, sin embargo, se sentía intrigada y decidida, aquel era el último recodo en el camino y si habían superado la demás, podían con cualquier cosa, pensó justo antes de tropezar con el bajo de sus faldas y caer en un charco de agua lodosa que la hizo gritar en un agudo ultrasónico, interrumpiendo el silencio de tal manera que todos gritaron también y una bandada de murciélagos luminescentes más grandes que Bambi salió volando hacia ellos.  
—¡No los miréis!—gritó Marina—¡Causan hipnosis, os quedaréis paralizados…!  
—¡Son preciosos!—dijo Amaia antes de caer en un trance profundo.  
Después de eso, Nerea se disculpó ochocientas veces y Miriam se vio obligada a tirar del brazo de la joven pitonisa que sonreía sumida en su trance.   
—Tal vez—sugirió Raoul—, no sea buena idea caminar en silencio. Así ante cualquier ruido nos cagamos.  
—¿Y si cantamos algo?—sugirió Thalía—. Me sé una canción sobre unos exploradores que buscaban la fuente de la eterna juventud pero murieron aplastados en una cueva, ¿queréis escucharla?  
Todos se lanzaron miradas de circunstancias, pero como nadie respondió, Thalía lo interpretó como un sí y empezó a tararear la melodía más espeluznante que jamás habían oído.  
—Mola—comentó Alfred.  
—¡No mola nada, Thalía, por favor!  
—Jo, lo siento… Es que es una de mis canciones favoritas.  
—No sufras, Thalía, no estamos ante un público que aprecie la música “de verdad”.  
—¡Oigan!—exclamó Agoney entonces—. Yo tengo una idea mejor. ¿Y si mientras caminamos por esta cueva lúgubre nos cuentan los secretos de palacio…?  
—¿Quieres decir quién está liado con quién? Porque…  
—No, Thalía, quiero decir los pasadizos, rincones, sitios que nos vengan bien para asaltarlo…  
Miriam se detuvo en seco y a punto estuvo de hacer caer a la hipnotizada Amaia con su brusquedad. Miró a Agoney a los ojos, que ya estaba empezando a pensar que había desatado la ira de su compañera, y dijo:  
—Es, probablemente, la primera vez que oigo a cualquiera de vosotros tener una buena idea.  
Y así continuaron el camino en la cueva, escuchando cómo Mireya y Thalía explicaban la estructura y arquitectura del palacio de Queen Nayomi, la oscuridad se volvía algo menos lúgubre cuando se tenía un objetivo en el que pensar.   
Nerea se concentró en escuchar y absorber la información, tanto la que daban ellos como los comentarios aislados de Marina hablando otra vez de criaturas que acechaban matarles en esa misma cueva. Cruzaron un lago gélido, pasaron por una zona de techo bajo en la que todos excepto Raoul y ella tuvieron que doblarse para pasar, ascendieron una cuesta imposiblemente alta, se encontraron un nido de arañas gigantes (Bambi le arrancó una pata a una) y oyeron voces demoníacas de las profundidades que causaban visiones terroríficas si las escuchabas con detenimiento (en esta parte tuvieron que taparse los oídos y cruzar corriendo, excepto Thalía que pasó como si nada).  
Parecía que llevaban años buscando la luz cuando finalmente la encontraron. Mireya soltó una risa de triunfo cuando llegaron a una zona cálida, iluminada por los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las grietas. El agua corría en un manantial natural junto al que se encontraba sentado un hombre con la calva reluciente, la barba enmarañada y la túnica negra un poco harapienta y manchada de migas. Nerea se quedó muy quieta, porque el tipo le resultaba familiar, ahí, meditando (o echando una cabezadita), con los ojos cerrados y al lado de la estatua de un perro de cara achatada y con la lengua fuera.  
—¿Eso es un carlino?—preguntó Agoney, experto en perros.  
El hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y clavó su mirada en el caballero, que a punto estuvo de dar un paso atrás y chocó contra la princesa. Ella seguía intentando descifrar por qué le resultaba conocida la cara del ermitaño y, cuando habló con una voz grave y retumbante, lo comprendió.  
—No es un carlino, sir, es el carlino. Una poderosa criatura mágica que los jóvenes de ahora ya ni conocen—el hombre suspiró, fijó su vista en Mireya y sonrió—. Ah, Miréfica, debí suponer que serías tú… cómo no, desordenas siempre mi paz…  
Antes de que Mireya pudiera responder, Nerea soltó un gritito. Todos habían estado tan pendientes del Maestro que no habían reparado en que la joven princesa tenía en el rostro exactamente la misma expresión que cuando encontró al famoso autor y dramaturgo Ricardo Merino. Nerea le dio tres manotazos excesivamente fuertes a Raoul para llamar su atención (uno, desafortunadamente, en la cara) y después decidió que no valía la pena y se lanzó a abrazar al viejo ermitaño al grito de:  
—¡PROFESOR!  
Como es lógico, nadie entendía nada. Todos se volvieron hacia Raoul en busca de una explicación al extraño comportamiento de la princesa, Marina sugirió que tal vez había sido envenenada al probar ciertos líquenes que crecían en las paredes de la cueva y ahora alucinaba. Raoul, que todavía estaba algo afectado por el intento de transferir su alma a un troll, estuvo un poco lento de reflejos, pero finalmente respondió:  
—No, Nerea no está alucinando, pero esto es… increíble. Ese hombre era nuestro profesor de letras en palacio cuando éramos niños. Le llamábamos profesor JC—Mireya soltó una carcajada—, era el favorito de mi hermana. Un día desapareció sin más, Nerea estuvo llorando casi una semana, es…  
El hombre se incorporó lentamente, Nerea aún encaramada a su espalda.  
—Me marché de retiro espiritual—dijo, suspirando—. Corrían tiempos cambiantes, desestabilizadores. La magia se volvió algo peligroso y hubiera sido mi misión intentar instruir a los príncipes en ella. Me sentía incomprendido en palacio, el cariño de una diminuta princesita de cinco años no es bastante—le palmeó la cabeza a Nerea, que lloraba a moco tendido—, pero me enorgullezco de decir que yo enseñé a leer a la joven princesa Nerea. Con el príncipe, sin embargo, no tuve tanta suerte, demasiado zoquete para el mundo de las letras.  
—¡OYE!—Raoul se volvió rojo luminiscente.  
—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Alfred—¿Raoul, acaso eres iletrado?  
—¡No soy iletrado!  
—¡Sí que lo eres!—dijo la princesa.  
—¡No lo soy! ¡Claro que sé leer! Escribir, tal vez… ¡pero quién lo necesita, soy un príncipe, tengo escribas!  
—Pero Raoul, un príncipe analfabeto—Alfred abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡El noventa por ciento de la población del reino lo es, pero en las clases altas…! ¡Esto podría ser… una increíble historia de superación si me permites ser tu consejero, enseñarte el mundo de las letras y, por supuesto, comenzamos una campaña cuando seas rey para disminuir el porcentaje de analfabetismo en el reino! ¡Así la gente aprenderá y verá el camino hacia la República!   
—Alfred—Mireya carraspeó y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al príncipe Raoul que, avergonzado, parecía estar buscando una roja bajo la que meterse o con la que apedrear al caballero—, las cosas a su debío tiempo. Estamos aquí para pedir la ayuda del Maestro Capde, o —sonrió— JC como se hacía llamar antes. Necesitamos de tu sabiduría, Maestro, tu guía, para ayudarnos a despertar nuestros sentidos y mejorar nuestra magia. Si queremos destruir a Tinte Rubia…  
—¡Claro que queremos!—exclamó Zaira.  
—… Lo mejor es no perder más tiempo.  
El Maestro Capde asintió, en un silencio solemne. Recogió la estatua del carlino y, aún cono Nerea encaramada a su espalda, les indicó el camino para que lo siguieran.   
—No hago milagros—anunció—, habrá que trabajar al máximo.   
Todos le siguieron, Amaia todavía en trance.  
Para sorpresa de la princesa Nerea, fue relativamente sencillo acostumbrarse a vivir en una cueva tenebrosa. La zona habitable por el Maestro Capde, a pesar de ser lúgubre, estaba adecentada para parecer una casa bastante acogedora, con lechos de musgo y apertura a un pequeño claro interior en el que ver las estrellas que tristemente casi siempre estaba ocupado por Raoul y Agoney al caer la noche.  
No le preocupaba a Nerea que ni su hermano ni el caballero pasaran tanto tiempo con ella como desearía, pues conocía de sobra gracias a las novelas y obras de teatro lo que era la efusividad del amor, otros (Alfred) no parecían tan contentos con la situación pero lo cierto es que el ajetreo de la vida en la cueva no dejaba mucho tiempo para sentirse triste.  
Miriam les tenía en un rígido control y todos estaban obligados a participar y sugerir ideas para que el ataque al palacio aquella vez fuera exitoso. La joven cabrera parecía muy satisfecha especialmente con la participación de Mireya, con quien hizo muy buenas migas, y los destellos de lucidez de Amaia que desde su experiencia con el murciélago hipnótico había aumentado sus predicciones a tres cada día y podía decir qué ideas les llevarían irrevocablemente a la muerte.  
Marina y Alfred tuvo un incidente con un musgo mágico resplandeciente de la cueva que pensó usar para sus pociones y ungüentos. Resultó que musgo absorbía a quien lo tocara y los dos fueron lo bastante necios como para intentar arrancarlo de su roca, en pocos segundos (según contaba Thalía) parecían dos estatuas antiguas cubiertas por él. Por fortuna, los gritos de la doncella atrajeron a Juan Antonio y Zaira y entre los dos lograron rescatarles. Ahora, el musgo resplandeciente se había convertido en una de las armas estrella que Miriam pensaba usar contra sus enemigos cuando llegara la ocasión.  
Mireya y Agoney entrenaban insistentemente con el Maestro Capde, día y noche, a veces sin descanso. Nerea había contemplado alguna de aquellas sesiones, pero tampoco muchas ya que no era seguro permanecer allí pues dos veces habían derrumbado zonas de la cueva y una de ellas, practicando transmutación, Agoney convirtió a Raoul (fiel espectador) en un caracol, lo cual conllevó una dolorosa recuperación para volver a su forma que duró tres días, y aún después de eso seguía babeando más de lo normal. A pesar de todo, el príncipe seguía escapándose a verles habitualmente, puesto que era el único lugar donde Alfred no le atosigaba con pergaminos para curar su analfabetismo.   
Aquel día Nerea se unió a él, a pesar de que practicaran conjuros de fuego y aquello supusiera alto riesgo. Pasaban los días, pasaban las noches, quedaba poco tiempo en la cueva y la princesa tenía sólo una cosa en mente y esa cosa era Aitana, por suerte o por desgracia. No había hablado con nadie de ello y lo cierto es que durante los primeros días había conseguido sacarse a la princesa de la mente. Ahora que el tiempo se hacía corto, no pasaba una noche sin despertarse de un horrible sueño en el que la veía casada con un troll de dos metros y olor a pantano podrido.  
Tímidamente, se sentó junto a Raoul y él hizo el esfuerzo por despegar los ojos del torso sudoroso de su caballero cuando la princesa le pidió que le hablara de Aitana detenidamente. Y escuchó cómo su hermano le hablaba principalmente de pasteles de miel y de meriendas, y escucho imaginándose a la muchacha que había visto pelear para soltarse del agarre de sir Manolo en situaciones felices e imaginó que tendría que ser bonito escucharla reír. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía mientras Raoul hablaba de cómo la princesa Aitana había reaccionado al reflejo de Nerea y sólo salió de su ensimismamiento ante la risa del príncipe.  
—Ay, Nerea—dijo, le puso una mano en el pelo y se lo revolvió—, tú ya tienes el corazón vendío.  
La princesa se sonrojó.  
—¡No digas eso!—resopló—. Es absurdo, ni siquiera la conozco. Tal vez no la soporte. Es hermosa, eso es verdad, y valiente por lo que hizo por vosotros. Me gustaría conocerla, claro, pero Marina tiene razón cuando dice eso de que el amor a primera vista no es sano. ¿Y qué es eso de “vendío”? ¿Por qué hablas como Mireya? ¿Es que te han lanzado otro hechizo por error? Al menos hoy no babeas.  
—“Al menos hoy no babeas”—Raoul la imitó, sarcásticamente y se cruzó de brazos—. Si no quieres consejos no vengas a mí. Ya sabes lo que dice la profecía, estáis predestinadas. Aceptarlo es difícil, lo sé, a mí me cuesta también… pero no creo que hagáis una mala pareja.   
—“Predestinadas”, eso son bobadas. Ya has visto lo que hace la gente por cumplir una profecía estúpida…  
—Y tú hablas como Alfred—Raoul se estremeció—, lo próximo será que me quieras enseñar a escribir.  
Los dos suspiraron, sin darse cuenta de que el Maestro Capde había estado pendiente de la conversación. Príncipe y princesa diminutos se sobresaltaron cuando el corpulento hombre se sentó frente a ellos, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de cada uno y, con una sonrisa tierna, dijo:  
—No hay que poner trabas en los caminos del amor, jovencita. Mira a tu hermano, ¿crees que el hecho de ser primo de Agoney le impide amarle? Por supuesto que no.  
—¿Qué?—dijeron entonces todos a la vez.  
Capde parpadeó. Se encogió de hombros. Agoney, sudoroso, respiraba con dificultad. Mireya miraba atónita a todos los lados y Raoul empezó a coger color carmesí, mientras los efectos de su transformación en caracol le cubrían de pringue.  
—¿No lo sabíais?—el hombre arrugó el entrecejo—. Vaya, yo pensé que…   
—Cómo vamos a ser primos—Agoney estaba perplejo—. O sea, es lo que dijo aquella chalada de los pucheros en la celda, pero no tiene ningún sentido que… ¿Y si somos primos? Raoul, ¿qué hacemos?  
El príncipe se encogió de hombros.  
—Agoney, soy un noble. La endogamia es tan natural en nosotros como la gota, el despotismo y los matrimonios de conveniencia.   
El caballero entrecerró los ojos, no parecía muy convencido con el tema. Capde carraspeó:  
—Os sugiero que continuéis practicando, no tenemos tiempo que perder—se volvió hacia Nerea—. Princesa, en el momento, tu corazón te dará la respuesta. Así es como ha sido siempre, algunas cosas nunca cambian.  
Dicho lo cual, le cogió cariñosamente la nariz, depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó.   
Aquella noche Nerea fingió irse a dormir temprano, pero no fue capaz de pegar ojo. El resto hablaban en voz alta, reunidos frente a un plano del castillo que Juan Antonio y Miriam habían dibujado a conciencia, ultimando el plan. Nerea les escuchó decidir partir en dos días, escuchó a Amaia hacer sonar su silbato más bien sin querer porque confundió a Marina con un duende asesino, escuchó a su hermano y a Agoney discutir otra vez por el tema de la consanguinidad (y acabar como de costumbre buscando intimidad).   
También escuchó la voz triste de Mireya.  
—No voy a ser capaz de recuperar todo mi poder. Lo estoy intentando, pero sólo lo que hago ahora ya me cuesta la vida, Maestro. Nunca volveré a ser… la gran Miréfica.  
—Has recuperado la mitad en muy poco tiempo—el hombre suspiró—. Si pudierais continuar aprendiendo, tal vez llegarías a lo que fuiste. Sin embargo…  
—¿Y de qué me sirve la mitad de todo?—Mireya sonaba a punto de llorar—. Contra Tinte no somos náh, por mucho que Agoney haya avanzado. La boda es en cuestión de días, es todo lo que podemos hacer.   
—Tal vez—Capde habló con voz misteriosa—, tal vez no sea todo. Ven conmigo…  
Nerea arrugó el ceño y se incorporó en su lecho, donde Bambi también estaba acurrucada. La parte más curiosa de ella quiso seguirles, pero se detuvo al escuchar las risas de Miriam y de Amaia muy cerca. Inmediatamente volvió a tumbarse y se hizo la dormida mientras las dos chicas se acercaban al lecho.  
—Yo a Pablo lo quiero—decía Miriam y se rió—, pero es posible que la palmemos en el palacio Amaia y tengo que decirte la verdad. Hay algo en mí… son ganas de besarte.  
—Buah—respondió la pitonisa, o algo así que quedó ahogado por lo que Nerea creyó que era un beso— ¡BUAH! Ven, Miriam, te voy a enseñar las artes amatorias de la marquesa… Y todos esos sueños que tuve contigo, buah, nunca creí que fueran también proféticos.  
—Pero sólo será cosa de una noche, eh.  
Las dos mujeres pasaron de largo y se fueron hacia el claro. Nerea se quedó con la boca abierta, incorporada en su lecho. La noche había avanzado, los demás también se había acurrucado en sus respectivas camas de musgo.   
La princesa se levantó, harta de darle vueltas y deambuló por la cueva durante un rato. Sin darse cuenta, acabó en la salida principal, frente al carromato que allí les había llevado. Con el tiempo, el peligroso camino del primer día se había hecho para ella tan sencillo como ir de su habitación de palacio a la biblioteca.   
—¿Alfred?—se extrañó al verle allí sentado—¿qué haces?  
El caballero se giró hacia ella y le lanzó una sonrisa triste. La princesa se la devolvió.  
—Princesa—dijo él—. Ven, ponte cerca de la puerta.  
Así hizo. El joven se encontraba atareado con unos pergaminos, posiblemente enfrascado en la composición de uno de sus poemas épicos. Nerea se recostó contra él, los dos bajo las estrellas y tuvo una sensación un poco absurda de nostalgia, de cuando eran ellos cuatro solos en una aventura imposible.  
—¿Qué harás cuando esto acabe?—preguntó ella—. Cuando rescatemos a la princesa Aitana y acabemos con el reinado de Tinte Rubia. ¿Te marcharás en tus andanzas de caballero?  
—Eh… bueno, no lo sé, realmente—Alfred sonrió, aunque se le notaba triste—. No es que quiera servir a la realeza, además tu hermano no me quiere de consejero y si me marcho… estaré solo, por primera vez. Qué sé yo, esto es raro. Pensé que cuando Agoney y Raoul estuvieran juntos… —miró a Nerea un segundo, ella alzó las cejas—. ¡Es igual!   
—Ago no se ha olvidado de ti, ya lo sabes.  
—Ya lo sé—asintió el caballero—, pero esta es nuestra última aventura como camaradas, también lo sé. Tal vez, princesa, lo del Maestro Capde no es tan mala idea. Tal vez debería ser un músico ermitaño a partir de ahora.  
Ella soltó una risita y él también sonrió. La princesa negó con la cabeza.  
—Quédate conmigo—le dijo—. Quedémonos todos, como una gran familia. He perdido casi toda la que tenía antes, quiero quedarme con esta.   
El caballero asintió lentamente, Nerea le abrazó y se quedó adormilada sobre él mientras Alfred cantaba el poema que había compuesto sobre su aventura hasta el momento. Por primera vez en muchos días, la princesa durmió sonriendo.  
La despertó al mismo tiempo el sol y el relincho de un caballo a lo lejos. Dolorida por haber dormido sobre las piedras, la princesa se levantó de un brinco, apartó un escarabajo gigante que estaba anidando en el pelo de Alfred y escrutó el horizonte.  
Un grupo montado a caballo se acercaba, Nerea no les distinguió bien al principio.   
—¡Alfred!¡Alfred, despierta, que viene alguien!  
—Amaia… te quiero…—dijo él, entre sueños.  
—¡ALFRED!—gritó.  
El caballero se incorporó de un salto y desenvainó su espada.  
—¡Qué agresividad!—gritó entonces una voz conocida.  
—¿Así es como se recibe a los aliados? Si lo llego a saber me quedo en el bosque—dijo otra.  
Entonces Nerea les reconoció: al frente de aquel grupo de caballos una mujer rubia con dos trenzas muy largas y su persona favorita en el mundo entero.  
—¡RICKY!—gritó y salió hacia él, obviando, por supuesto, el camino peligroso que bajó rodando. Aún así, se levantó con una sonrisa—¡RICKY, HAS VENIDO A AYUDARNOS!  
—Y yo también—dijo Mimi.  
—¡RICKYYYYYYYYYY!—Nerea casi no le dejó descabalgar al lanzarse a sus brazos.  
Los bandidos rieron.  
—Nos llegaron rumores—dijo el antiguamente famoso autor y dramaturgo— y una carta de Roi bastante interesante. Mimi dijo que no podíamos pasar la oportunidad de dejar nuestra huella en la historia, porque, si derrotamos al viejo de Tinte, haremos historia, pequeña princesa y no es algo que nos vayamos a perder.

 

¿DERROTARÁN NUESTROS HÉROES A TINTE RUBIA? ¿Cuál es el plan de Roi y Aitana? ¿Podrá Roi reunirse con Roberto, AKA, su amor verdadero? ¿Qué las pasa a las fans del príncipe Luis? ¿Qué oscuro secreto se traen entre manos Tinte Rubia y Assombrossi? ¿Se hará Martí con el reino como merece? ¿Romperán Raoul y Agoney por sus diferentes opiniones sobre la endogamia? ¿Qué tal les irá la noche pasional a Amaia y Miriam? ¿Funcionará el plan? ¿Qué le ofrece Capde a Mireya? ¿Serán de ayuda Ricky y Mimi? ¿Se hará Alfred ermitaño? ¿Aprenderá Raoul a leer y escribir? ¿Acabaré el fic antes de que empiece ot2018?   
Todo esto, en el próximo Y ÚLTIMO capítulo de Siempre Reinarás (o no) -que ya era hora!!!-


End file.
